


Marimo, I have finally figured it out.

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Long, M/M, Maybe OOC...I don't know, Plot, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Romantic Zoro, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 50,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Summary: Sanji seems to have finally figured out that Zoro loves him, but had he really though?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"I have finally figured it out, Marimo."  
Sanji haughtily served his drinks to his beloved Nami-san and Robin-chan.  
"Huh? What exactly is it that you have figured out, Stupid Cook?"  
"You're in love with me."  
He said as flatly as he turned around to face Zoro. Nami spit out her drink at the words that Sanji had just uttered and Robin looked at him curiously.  
"Wh-What?"  
Zoro thought he had misheard him.  
"You keep bothering me, because you're in love with me. You keep picking fights to get my attention. You never appreciate my food so I'll chase you. You make fun of me serving ladies because you get jealous. You're madly in love with me."  
Sanji listed blandly as he stepped to return to his kitchen, when he heard a very peculiar noise behind his back. Zoro was holding on to his stomach, rolling on the floor laughing.  
"You...you...you think..."  
Zoro couldn't stop laughing. That's the first time Jimbei, Brook, Franky and Robin had ever heard him laugh.  
"I will try my best to reject you politely, Marimo. I don't like hurting people's feelings."  
Sanji said as he continued to the kitchen.  
"Of course. How about I arrange an expensive date for you to do that, Cook?"  
"No. I'd rather have a more personalized sweet date which only me and my partner can share. You won't get it. You're too....uh...mossy for that."  
Sanji waved his hand derisively as he sighed at Zoro's comment.  
"Like I'd really ask you on a date, you Stupid Love Cook!"  
"You just did, you moss-for-brains idiot."  
Sanji stepped inside the kitchen retiring from the conversation.  
"Zoro, I didn't know you were in love with Sanji. Nami, what does this mean?"  
"It means Zoro and Sanji-kun might get married some day and have children."  
"Really?! That's awesome, Zoro!"  
"Nothing of that sort is going to happen!!!"  
Zoro yelled at his Captain.  
"Oi, Nami! Don't give him the wrong idea!"  
"When did I give him the wrong idea? If you were in love with Sanji-kun, you would get married and have babies with him, right?"  
She continued reading the newspaper under her umbrella near the pool.  
"I'm not! I'm not going to ever get married to that Dumbass Cook, nor am I going to have kids! The hell is wrong with you guys?!"  
"Zoro, bring your kids to me. I'll give them all the shots on-time."  
"Chopper! You-"  
"Zoro and Sanji's kids would be totally SUPER!!!"  
"Franky! Even you a-"  
"Zoro, taking care of children is a big responsibility. So, think carefully before you-"  
"Jinbei! I'm not going to-"  
"Zoro, don't worry. I'll tell them the stories of the Great Usopp-sama. So-"  
"Seriously?! What the hell?! I'm not going to have kids with that Stupid Cook!"  
Zoro yelled out loudly as Robin chuckled looking at how annoyed the swordsman was.  
"Umm... Zoro-san?"  
"No Brook! I'm not going to have kids with that Stupid Pervert!"  
Zoro stormed off without listening to another comment, while Brook sadly looked at his violin that Zoro had broken while throwing his fit.  
"Oi, what the hell was with that, Ero-cook?!"  
"If it's not true then don't get so bothered by it, Baka Marimo."  
"Because all of the others think it's true!"  
"And that matters to you because?"  
Zoro had no answer to this question from Sanji who just continued washing and chopping his vegetables.  
"Why are you not bothered by this?"  
"It's not like the first time someone has fallen in love with me, and it's not strange given how attractive I am."  
"Tsk."  
Zoro couldn't even talk to this guy. How did this guy even remotely come to the conclusion that Zoro was in love with him. Well, he was a dumbass to begin with. So, maybe it wasn't so strange for the Ero-cook to look for love everywhere.  
"What were you doing in there, huh, Zoro?"  
Usopp poked with his elbow slightly as soon as Zoro stepped out of the kitchen.  
"Hein? Nothing."  
"Usopp! You're not supposed to ask things like that! Privacy!"  
Nami yelled out at him.  
"Right. Such things are to be kept secret, right? I didn't mean to pry. Sorry."  
Usopp raised his hands defensively and turned around.  
"What?! Hey! I didn't do anything."  
Zoro tried to stop him, but he was gone already. Zoro's anger with of this ridiculous act was now reaching it's limit.  
"That Stupid Cook! Damn him!"  
"It's okay, Zoro. Sanji is busy cooking. It's his job, as a crewmate. You both can spend time later."  
Jimbei patted his shoulder lightly.  
"I don't want to spend time with him!"  
Zoro angrily said and went back to his gym.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn Shitty Cook! 12,387"  
Another push up.  
"What does he think of himself?! 12,388"  
And another.  
"I'm in love with him?! 12,389"  
And another  
"What nonsense?! 12,390"  
Another.  
"You'd only have to be Ero-cook to spout nonsense like that. 12,391"  
Another.  
"Can't you just stick - 12,392-"  
Another.  
"-to your flirting with women! 12,393."  
Another.  
"Here, Stupid Marimo. Your snacks."  
"Wh-What are you doing here?"  
Zoro stopped his pushups.  
"Snacks. Eat them before they get cold."  
Sanji pointed at the plate he had placed on the sofa.  
"Tch. I don't want any."  
"I'm not asking you."  
Sanji laughed.  
"I'm telling you. Finish them before they get cold."  
He turned his back around to leave but Zoro had had enough of this crap.  
"And I'm telling you I don't want any."  
"Don't be a child, Marimo-head. Just eat the snacks."  
Sanji rolled his eyes turning around to face him.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Shit Cook? Going around dishing out crap like that?"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, don't play innocent with me, you nosebleed Chef."  
Zorro instantly grabbed his collar.  
"Why did you say that?"  
"Say what?"  
"That I'm in love with you!"  
Zoro shouted out loud.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were having a moment."  
Jinbei slid back closing the hatch.  
"Oi! Jinbei! Wait-"  
Sanji tried to stop him but he was gone.  
"Tsk. Stupid Eyebrows."  
"What was that, you punk?"  
"Idiot."  
"Oh, so you're picking a fight, huh, Stupid Marimo?"  
"And what if I am, Idiotic Eyebrows?"  
"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."  
Sanji's leg, within the blink of an eye, landed straight onto Zoro's face, only to be blocked by the Kitetsu.  
Zoro used Enma to deflect his leg and tried to slash him. Sanji's flexibility and agility only allowed him to cut Sanji's cigarette into two.  
"Damn you, Marimo brute."  
Sanji groaned as he instantly gained his balance back and prepared to kick Zoro in the chin. Zoro blocking with his sword again and Sanji dodging again.  
The series continued until in the end, it was just a dramatic stare-off between the two, up close eyeing each other down like challenging wolves.  
"Sanji, Nami wants a dri...nk?"  
Usopp tried but the scene that he witnessed didn't help Zoro and Sanji's side of the argument a lot.  
They were both clinging on to each others collars pulling each other closer towards themselves, breathing heavily, their faces only inches away from each other.  
"I'm coming, Nami-swan!"  
Sanji immediately swirled ahead of Usopp and promptly got to making the drink Nami so desired.  
"I'm sorry, Zoro. I didn't know you were in the middle of... business."  
"It's cool. I'll sort it out with him later."  
"So, how's it going?"  
Usopp tried as he entered the crow's nest.  
"How's what going?"  
"You know, you and Sanji... Stuff..."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Have you-"  
"Oi! Usopp! Come on! We have to test the cannon!"  
Chopper called him from below.  
"Yeah! I'll be there."  
Usopp instantly replied smilingly.  
"Catch ya later, Zoro."  
Usopp slid down the ropes to join the fun with Chopper and Franky.  
Zoro finished his snacks and came down. He put his plate back near the kitchen sink and stepped out only to bump into Nami.  
"Ow, Zoro."  
"Watch where you're going, witch."  
Zoro grumbled.  
"You are the one who knocked me down."  
"You were the one standing in front of the door!"  
"How would I know you were going to open it?!"  
"How would I know you were on the other side?!"  
"That's it. Sanji-kun, say something to your boyfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
Zoro yelled at her.  
"Oi, Marimo. That's not the way to talk to a lady. I apologize, Nami-swan. How about we forget about this Moss-head brute and I make you a special tangerine juice with a straw and a little umbrella in it, just how you like it?"  
"Wow! Yes! Thank you, Sanji-kun!"  
She happily joined him in the kitchen.  
"Marimo, you're in the way. Go somewhere else."  
"Shut it, Ero-cook."  
Zoro growled at him, but he realized Sanji was already working on the drink.  
He went to the back of the ship to have a nap, but he kept overhearing the conversation between Franky, Robin and Jinbei, talking in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not a lot has changed among them even when they started dating."  
Franky stated.  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
Jinbei interjected.  
"It's too early to judge. They've just accepted that they love each other recently."  
Robin explained.  
"Yeah, it must've been difficult to finally realize, especially considering its the two of them."  
"Finally?"  
"Oh yeah, Jinbei just SUPER joined in after Wano, didn't you? That's why you didn't know."  
"They didn't look too fond of each other either. Just quarrelling all the time, sparring and turning everything into a competition.."  
"Jinbei-san, tell me the five most common things our beloved Swordsman-san does."  
"He eats, sleeps, drinks, fights and quarrels with Sanji."  
"And how many of those things are related to Cook-san?"  
"Eating and drinking and bickering with Sanji. So, three?"  
"SUPER wrong! Sanji and Zoro always fight side by side with an understanding which only they have. So, four."  
"You see, Jinbei-san? 80% of our Swordsman-san's life revolves around Sanji-kun."  
"It's the SUPER same for Sanji too. Sanji is cooking for everyone including Zoro, setting aside saké in an exclusive cupboard for Zoro, bickering with Zoro, fighting alongside Zoro and then there's his flirting with women."  
"So, even our dear Sanji-kun's 80% life revolves around Zoro."  
"That might be true, but that still doesn't explain why or h-"  
"Oh! What's going on? All the adults are here."  
Usopp interjected looking for Franky.  
"Oh, Usopp! We were just talking about Zoro and Sanji."  
"Oh yeah. Seems like I interrupted their moment in the crow's nest."  
He laughed softly joining the conversation.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Nami wanted a drink and asked me to look for Sanji. I looked everywhere but he wasn't around. So, I went to the crow's nest and they were there. Holding on to each others' shirts and faces close almost about to kiss. I regretted so much after I looked at them like that. Sanji immediately ran down, but Zoro said he'll sort it out with him later."  
Usopp laughed.  
"Oh, I also seemed to cause an interruption in their time."  
Jinbei politely mentioned.  
"Jinbei? I SUPER didn't expect you to spy on them."  
"No! No! Don't get me wrong! I wasn't spying, I was about to ask Zoro if he saw an island, but instead Zoro was confessing his love to Sanji."  
"Oi oi! Confessing his love for Sanji? He will never do that!"  
"No, I heard it. Zoro very specifically said and I quote "I'm in love with you" to Sanji while holding on to his collar."  
"Wow. Well, it suits Zoro if you think about it. He's SUPER direct about everything. I don't see why he would want to go about this any other way."  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
"What question, Jinbei?"  
Usopp was now curious.  
"That how do you know they've always been in love?"  
"You've been on the crew longer than any of us, Usopp. I'm sure you have a valuable addition to this conversation."  
Robin smiled at him.  
"Well, I don't know a lot about romance, but those two are definitely closer to each other than anyone else in the crew. They always argue, always bicker, always call each other funny names but they are always standing side by side to protect everything that they care about. To be honest, if two people argued this much, I would expect them to be absolute enemies and won't even want to see each others face, but for Zoro and Sanji, that's how they talk... It's how they care and check up on each other."  
Usopp's insightful answer caused a round of grateful silence in the room.  
"I'm sure it took time for our Swordsman-san to realize that love won't be a weakness for him, but rather make him stronger."  
"And for Sanji to accept that he could love a man."  
Jinbei finally was starting to understand a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro on the outside was fuming at this conversation. The only reason he hadn't barged in was because he couldn't refute what Usopp had said.  
No matter how much Zoro argued with Sanji, the only person who had stood beside him was the perverted chef, to protect their crew when Luffy rushed ahead.  
Did that mean that Zoro was actually in love with Sanji? No, he didn't. Zoro didn't have *those* kinds of feelings for anyone. He knew he wasn't interested in women, but he hadn't ever thought about men or having a lovelife in any way ever.  
This conversation was irritating him. He just stood up from there and walked straight to his crow's nest. This is why it was always better to stay there. You wouldn't have to hear stupid conversations like that.  
Why was suddenly everyone so obsessed with getting them together anyway? Nor did he like the damn nosebleed chef neither did Ero-kappa have any such kind of feelings.  
All he needed in this mindset was a little-  
"Marimo, here. Saké."  
"Yeah. Exactly. Saké."  
Zoro thought out loud.  
"Drink it. I've warmed it up."  
Sanji turned around.  
"Huh? What? What? What the heck are **you** doing here, Shit Cook?"  
"I just told you, saké."  
"Wh-Why did you bring it here?!"  
"Because it's time."  
Sanji gave him a very confused look showing him his pocket watch.  
"Tsk. Just get out of here, damn eyebrows."  
"I was going anyways, silly swordsman."  
Sanji squinted at him not understanding what was going on.  
The saké did calm Zoro's nerves down, atleast a little.  
He was getting way too worked up about this but people were too serious about this whole him and the Stupid Pervert thing! Unnecessarily serious! It was just a random thing the dumb Cook had said and that's all it needed to stay as.  
Just as he was immersed in his thoughts, his glance fell out the window.  
"Hey guys! Land ahoy!"  
He announced.  
"OH!!! An island! I wonder what kind of island it is! I hope it has a lot of monsters!"  
Luffy immediately licked his lips thinking of all the meat that he could eat, only managing to terrify Usopp and Chopper.  
"Nami! When will we reach the island?"  
"In about an hour or so."  
Nami looked at the log.  
"Jinbei, to starboard!"  
"Roger."  
Jinbei turned the wheel and the ship sped up in the direction of the island.  
"Okay, what does everyone have to do?"  
"I need some materials for repairs. So, Usopp and Jinbei come with me."  
"I need to replace my violin. So, I'll need to leave for town too."  
"I want to research the island."  
"And I want to survey it for my maps. So that means me and Robin are going together."  
"We're running low on medical supplies. So, I need to go too."  
Chopper mentioned climbing on Usopp's shoulder.  
"Luffy as usual will go island exploring."  
"We're good on food supplies and saké as well. So, I don't need to go, Nami-san, but I'll come with you as your bodyguard."  
"No, Sanji-kun, thank you but no need."  
"It seems like it was populated until just recently. I wonder what happened to the people..."  
Robin looked through the binoculars.  
"What about you, Zoro? Do you have anything you need to do?"  
"There doesn't seem to be a blacksmith around."  
Zoro looked at the island.  
"So, you've got nothing too. Great. Zoro and Sanji-kun will watch the ship."  
"What?!"  
Zoro exclaimed accompanied the chef's,  
"Yes, Nami-san!"  
"Oi Nami. I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to stay on the ship with the Shit Cook."  
"Don't you have your training or sleeping to do?"  
Nami chuckled.  
"You'll just get lost, Zoro."  
Usopp laughed.  
"I'll let you go if you accompany someone."  
"Franky?"  
"I already have Usopp and Jinbei."  
"Chopper?"  
"I'm sorry but I would like to go to forests alone. Zoro might scare the animals."  
"Brook?"  
"Zoro-san, broke my violin. I won't risk another one. I'm so angry my cheeks are puffed, even though I don't have any! Yohohoho!"  
Brook mentioned.  
"Robin?"  
"Aren't you coming with me, Nami-chan?"  
"Yeah and I don't want to constantly look out for Zoro."  
"So, your last option is Luffy. Luffy... Luffy? Luffy!"  
Nami turned around to see Luffy already flying towards the island.  
"There you go, Zoro. You'll have to stay back."  
Nami shrugged and turned towards the island.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, Cook. Saké."  
Zoro barged into the kitchen.  
"I just gave you one at your usual time."  
Sanji looked up from his recipe book, evidently annoyed.  
"I'm taking it."  
Zoro proceeded to the cabinet.  
"Oh no, you are not."  
Sanji immediately grabbed his arm standing in between him and the open cabinet and by extension his saké, stopping him from getting the bottle out.  
"Yes, anything you need, Nami-san?"  
Sanji called out sensing her presence.  
"Um... No, nothing. Sanji-kun. I was just leaving anyways."  
"Are you- Don't!"  
Sanji stopped Zoro's hand trying to get the bottle out again.  
"Look, Shit Cook, if you don't give me what I want, I know how to take it from you."  
"I said no! Don't you understand?"  
"Tch. You're always such a pain in the ass, clumsy Cook."  
"Shut it, Marimo-head. Let go now."  
"What's wrong with just one?"  
"No. I just said no."  
"Tch. Ero-cook."  
"Baka Marimo."  
"Curly-eyebrows."  
"Moss-head."  
"Browgoro."  
"Mossjuro."  
They called each other names as Zoro reluctantly let go off the bottle and walked straight back to the crow's nest.  
Sanji went back to writing down recipes and Zoro trained like the usual on his pants and haramaki. Everything seemed quiet and normal.  
The Straw Hats rarely had such peace and quiet and even if they did, Luffy would turn it into a party for no reason.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Give that back! You stupid bird!"  
Sanji ran around the get his recipes back from the annoying bird but the bird seemed to be a little too cocky.  
"If you don't give that back to me right now, I'll cook you for dinner!"  
Sanji yelled out.  
This got the bird scared and frantic. It erratically flapped its wings at Sanji and just dropped the recipe book into the sea.  
"Hey! My recipes! You stupid bird!"  
Sanji cursed and immediately jumped into the sea after his recipes.  
The book was drenched and falling apart when he got it back.  
He took off his shirt wringing it swatting the bee that was now bothering him. He got changed into new dry pants, but his patience with the bee was over before he buttoned up his shirt.  
"It's your turn now? What do *you* want?"  
Sanji cocked an eyebrow at the big bee hovering over him.   
The bee, within a flash, as if waiting for an invitation, settled down the base of his neck near the collar bones and stung him.  
"Ow!"  
Sanji swatted the bee leaving it to fly immediately, but as all bees do, the bee left a sting near Sanji's neck and the stinger in it.  
Sanji's head started going a little dizzy with a constant pain radiating from the sting.  
Sanji immediately collapsed on deck.  
Zoro on the other hand, engrossed in training had no idea about this until he came down wiping his neck with a towel.  
"Oi, Cook. Sa-What are you doing there?"  
Zoro had to get a little closer before he realized that Sanji was usually flushed and panting.  
"Oi, Cook. What happened?"  
Zoro knelt down near him gentle tapping his face to get him conscious, but Sanji seemed delirious.  
"M...Mari..."  
Was all he could manage.  
He looked like he was in pain. Zoro didn't quite understand the situation, but he could read Sanji's face well enough.  
Sanji on the other hand, couldn't even open his eyes properly, it was too bright. He just noticed a shadow with three earrings. He knew instantly that it was Zoro. Now, all he had to do is point towards the pain radiating from the sting.  
Sanji's neck felt like it was being eaten by thousands of army ants at the same time. He couldn't feel his arm. It burnt and hurt and the pain wasn't stopping.  
Sanji turned his head to the other side, but it hurt even more now that his shirt collar was touching the sting.  
"Zo...r..."  
"Oi, Cook, what's happening? Are you hurt?"  
Zoro tried to talk to him, but Sanji just wriggled lightly hitting his shoulder back on the wall that he leaned against.  
Zoro put his shirt aside and spotted a rather large bee stinger stuck near his neck.  
Sanji writhed in pain as soon as he even touched it a little.  
"Okay. Relax. I'm going to remove it, okay?"  
Zoro told Sanji who just clasped his shoulder as tightly as he could.  
Sanji yowled out loud when Zoro held the stinger in a pinch and he instantly let go.  
He tried again, but it only caused Sanji pain. His hands were too jerky!  
He had no choice, he put his mouth to the stinger, grabbed it between his teeth and yanked it out of Sanji's skin.  
Zoro knew from Chopper that bee stings were poisonous, so he did what he would've done if a snake had bitten the chef. He latched his mouth on to the sting and tried to suck out the poison.  
As soon as the sting was out, a slight relief washed over Sanji. He slowly felt the pain fading, step by step by step. He couldn't help but let out soft groans as he felt the pain get lighter and fainter.  
There was no longer a sharp pain radiating from the sting, but like an overall dull pain that he could ignore.  
"Ahn... Hah..."  
Sanji panted.  
Zoro stopped as Sanji's grip on his shoulder tightened.  
"Oi, Shit Cook? Are you alive?"  
"Of course I am, you idiot."  
Sanji panted and smirked at him.  
"Oh! Sanji! What's the matter? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Chopper? What are you doing back?"  
"I forgot to take my encyclopedia with me to find new plants. More importantly, what's wrong with Sanji?"  
"He got bitten by some kinda bug. There was a sting."  
"Oh, you removed it, right?"  
Chopper asked elated as he rushed to the infirmary and came back with a bandaid in his hand.  
"That's amazing, Zoro. It will heal with time. Put the bandaid on it, okay? Bye!"  
He jumped off and ran back into the woods.  
Zoro slowly put the bandaid on Sanji's sting, but Sanji immediately let out a loud mewl and ripped it out.  
"Why the fuck-"  
He panted.  
"Look, sorry, okay? Now, just stay there and get better."  
Zoro said as he tried to climb the ropes to go to the Crow's nest but he kept looking back at Sanji sitting there, panting and groaning.  
"You're such a pain in the ass, Clumsy Cook."  
Zoro cursed under his breath and plopped down near Sanji.   
"Wa...er."  
Sanji muttered as he struggled futilely to get up.  
"Stay, Shit Cook. Stay."  
Zoro commanded and Sanji stilled.  
Zoro got a glass of water filled up and slowly had Sanji drink it. He placed it near him because going back to the kitchen was too much pain and dozed off next to Sanji.  
Sanji wasn't quite able to perceive what was happening, but he felt a support beside him and he decided the best thing for him to do right now, is to lean on it.  
Sanji slowly leaned further into the support until he was comfortable enough. It was warm, soft and unrelenting. Sanji felt safe.  
Zoro, fast asleep, hadn't even realized that Sanji was now leaning on his shoulder, falling victim to slumber too.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi! Zoro! Sanji-kun! Wake up! Oi! Can you hear me?"  
"Tch! Shut it! You're too loud early in the morning."  
Zoro complained as he looked up at Nami  
"What do you want, Nami?"  
"Get up already! Both of you have been sleeping the entire day! My treasure better be safe."  
Nami warned him.  
Zoro fell back into his sleep as soon as Nami took off.

_"Get up already! Both of you have been sleeping the entire day! My treasure better be safe."_

"Both of you? Huh?"  
Zoro tried to move but he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see something yellow and shiny, similar to a really shiny huge ball of thread on his shoulder... Almost like Sanji's hair...  
Sanji's hair...  
Sanji's hair?  
S-SANJI'S HAIR?!  
Zoro instantly moved from his place and Sanji finally raised his head.  
"What the fuck did you think you were you doing, you jerk?!"  
Zoro yelled at him only to realize that it wasn't okay.  
"Huh? Wh...at?"  
Sanji leaned against the railing. He pushed himself up but he couldn't stand.  
"Oi! Chopper! Something is wrong with the Cook!"  
Zoro called out panicking as he held on to Sanji supporting him.  
"Oi, Stupid Cook! Get yourself together!"  
Zoro shook him a little.  
"Wo...w! Why d-didn...t I th-thi...think of...that?"  
Sanji finally said as he grabbed his pounding head in one hand and held on to Zoro with another.  
"Shut it, Ero-cook."  
Zoro said as he slung Sanji's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the infirmary.  
"Zoro! Don't let him move around too much!"  
"I-It's o...okay, Cho...pper. I'm...fi-"  
"Shut it, you Stupid Eyebrows. You can't even walk properly! Just let Chopper do his thing!"  
"D-Don't...wan...to...be tol....d that by...yo-"  
"Sanji! Please! Don't talk anymore. Zoro, what happened after the bee sting?"  
"I removed the thing!"  
"Did you put the bandaid after that like I asked?"  
Chopper said as he laid Sanji down to take a better look at the sting.  
"I put it, but he removed it."  
Zoro shrugged.  
"This will hurt, Sanji, but I need a sample."  
Chopper touched the tip of the syringe near the sting and the chef immediately broke into a loud scream from excrutiating pain.  
Sanji wasn't supposed to be like this. He never screamed, let alone such a weak and helpless sound.  
"I'm sorry, but thank you Sanji. It's over now. Breathe."  
Chopper said as he put the sample under his microscope while constantly telling Sanji to relax and breathe .  
"Zoro, hold his hand."  
"H-Huh?"  
"Hold his hand."  
"Why do I-"  
"This isn't the time, Zoro!"  
Chopper yelled out at him.  
Zoro reluctantly returned to the chef's side and laced his fingers with his.  
Chopper turned around to spot him and  
"Zoro, I know you love him, but for now, you'll have to forget that and cooperate with me."  
"I just did! You said hold his hand!"  
"I said hold his hand up!"  
Chopper said and took off Sanji's shirt.  
Zoro was devastated to see Sanji's arm. All of his area near the shoulder and bicep had turned deep purple.  
"This is bad. If we don't do anything quick I might have to cut his hand!"  
Chopper panicked. His hands started shaking and tears clouded his vision.  
"Chopper, calm down. You're the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates."  
"Y-Yes. I am the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. I can do this."  
Chopper immediately commissioned himself to the task at hand instead of thinking of unnecessary imaginary scenarios.  
"Zoro, send Usopp in. Please. Quick."  
"Roger."  
Zoro strode out and was shortly replaced by Usopp.

"How is he?"  
Franky asked as everyone had gathered on deck.  
"Pretty bad, even for him."  
Zoro sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"That dumb Cook's shoulder and arm are all purple."  
"Chopper-san, can heal it though, right?"  
Brook seemed concerned at the tone Zoro was using.  
"Chopper said he might have to cut his arm."  
The entire table was put in a round of silence and a few gasps. Everyone knew what Sanji's hands meant to him.  
"That won't happen."  
Luffy stepped up.  
"Sanji won't lose his arm."  
Everyone calmed down at his words.  
"Yeah. Chopper is a SUPER doctor. He won't let anything happen to Sanji. All we need to do is believe that."  
Franky said.  
Everyone else was put to ease by these words but Zoro wasn't. He had seen the blond's arm.  
"Zoro?"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing will happen to Sanji."  
Luffy put his beloved Straw Hat on the swordsmans's head.   
"Yeah. That Ero-kappa would die of a nosebleed, not because of random bug."  
Zoro gave everyone a smirk that put them at ease, especially Nami.  
Within a few moments everyone had commissioned themselves to do something. Brook was getting used to his new violin, Franky began tinkering with gadgets in his workshop, Luffy sat of the head of the ship, Jinbei was at the wheel, Zoro dozed off at the back of the ship like he usually did and Nami and Robin sat talking in the library.


	8. Chapter 8

"Robin, I hope Sanji-kun would be okay."  
She worried.  
"Of course he'll be okay. Don't underestimate our Chopper, Nami-chan."  
"I'm not underestimating anyone, Robin, it's just..."  
"Hmm?"  
"They were so happy like a few hours ago, flirting with each other and stuff and now Sanji-kun is all... It's really painful to watch."  
"Well, it's as our Musician-san says. During painful times, remember the happy times."  
"We almost lost Sanji-kun forever once, now that he might lose an arm... Sanji-kun would rather die than quit cooking."  
To which Robin just giggled a little.  
"Sanji-kun isn't going to lose an arm though."  
"Yeah. They were so cute when I saw them in the morning just before we left for the island."  
Nami chuckled softly.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. The cabinet door was open, so thankfully I couldn't see, but Zoro had Sanji-kun all cornered and probably was asking for a kiss."  
"Oh?"  
"Sanji-kun seemed uncomfortable with it and so Zoro was like 'Look, Shit Cook, if you don't give me what I want,-"  
Nami tried her best to imitate them,  
"-I know how to take it from you.' Sanji-kun denied saying 'I said no! Don't you understand.' Zoro was really annoyed. He was like 'Tch. You're always such a pain in the ass, clumsy Cook.' Then when Sanji-kun asked him to let go, Zoro was like, 'What's wrong with just one?' but Sanji-kun denied again."  
She chuckled.  
"Oh, I didn't make our Swordsman-san to be so affectionate."  
Robin giggled.  
"Well, Zoro has always been physical. He always trains, doesn't think too much, brute forces his way through things. I kinda expected he would be physical lover."  
Nami said fondly.  
Zoro was really thinking of changing his sleeping place. Even though this place was comfortable, just right in the warmth with how the wind always blew in his face because the sails needed to catch the wind, how he could hear the sound of waves and it was fun conversations in library but now it was just annoying. He was really getting pissed with this obsession of him and Sanji being together. They were not! And they would never be! How come Zoro was always the one getting stuck over-hearing these conversations and how was it that someone had to show up all the time and misunderstand everything, twist it and then move on to tell others without even making sure that what they are witnessing is true?! They could've just talked to him about it rather than anyone else!  
What Zoro was more annoyed with was the fact that he found it funny! He found it really funny because he was the only one who knew the whole truth about the situation!  
Only and only he knew, how out of context the 'I'm in love with you' that Jinbei heard was.  
Only and only he knew how Nami had misunderstood Zoro trying to get a bottle of saké as a kiss.  
Only and only he know how Usopp misunderstood their sparring as an interrupted kiss.  
He enjoyed them misunderstanding situations and found it funny at how stupid it was. He felt like he was the smart one for once. This feeling of knowing the truth made him feel bigger than them. He didn't really care usually, but this feeling of superiority sent him on an unusual high. He was just having a lot of fun.  
They were like those kids who actually thought their nose was gone!  
He should go and correct them, he should tell them the truth, he should remove this misunderstanding, but wasn't it...you know, a little...entertaining?  
Zoro shook his head! What was wrong with him?! This was them misunderstanding that he was in love with that nosebleeding cook! What the fuck was entertaining about that?! Nothing was! This was just stupid and he needed to get this out right now! He stood up and realized he had nothing to say!  
If he went there and said I heard your conversation, Nami would definitely give him a debt. He would also look like he spied on their private conversation. It would look like mistrust. He didn't want to mistrust them. He didn't mistrust them! They were nakama!  
Zoro decided what he usually does when he can't come to a decision. He decided to wait it out. The one time they talk about their relationship in front of him, he wou-  
"Oh! Usopp-san! How's Sanji-san?"  
Brook's voice echoed on deck.  
Everyone rushed to the deck while Zoro appeared lazily.  
"Robin and Nami. Chopper needs your help in looking up books."  
"Okay."  
Nami and Robin quickly rushed to the infirmary and then to the library.  
"What happened, Usopp?"  
Zoro came up.  
"Chopper doesn't have the perfect antidote. He for now can only slow down the rotting process."  
"Rotting process? What do you mean?"  
Franky asked him.  
"The poison is rotting his muscles. He might not be able to use his hand ever again if this continues..."  
Usopp mentioned sadly.  
"Not use his arms?! That's just horrible!"  
Brook instantly mentioned.  
"Yeah, Sanji's hands and cooking is everything to him. It would be worse than death for him."  
Franky added.  
"What can we do to help?"  
Luffy was now getting worked up too.  
"All we need to do is trust, Chopper. That's all we can do. Chopper will make the Cook better. Calm down."  
"Yohohoho! Very true, Zoro-san. So, let's raise our spirits with a song!"  
Brook said and picked up his violin and played a soft tune.  
"I'll make something to eat."  
Usopp said moving to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys! Guys!!"  
Chopper came running out.  
"I need a few things from the ocean, to make the antidote. Here's the list."  
"Okay."  
Zoro instantly grabbed the list and took off his coat.  
"Wait, Zoro."  
"What is it, Franky?!"  
Zoro's desperation turned into annoyance on being stopped.  
"Let Jinbei go. He can get everything in one go, without needing to stop for breaths. It will be faster that way."  
Even though Zoro wanted to go, he agreed with Franky. It would be faster that way.  
"Jinbei, I'll take the helm. You get the things on this list."  
Franky took the wheel.  
Jinbei dived in with the list and looked for plants that resembled the pictures.  
"Now, there's only one problem."  
"What?"  
"Sanji wakes up, but falls back asleep. Sanji seems to have these recurring nightmares whenever he sleeps. He cries in his sleep sometimes and sometimes throws up. The medicine I'm making is supposed to be drunk. If he throws up after drinking the medicine before it is absorbed into his body, then there's no point in giving him the medicine."  
"Okay. So, what's the solution to that?"  
"Zoro, currently as his boyfriend, only you can do this. You will have to take care of Sanji if he has any of those nightmares."  
"M-Me? Wh-What?! No! I c-can't! He's the Cook! He wouldn't-"  
"Zoro, look I know this isn't how you usually are with Sanji, but this is important. It regarding his life."  
"B-But Chopper-"  
"Zoro, please."  
"Fine..."  
Zoro said and walked silently to the infirmary with only one lingering question in his mind.

_"What if the Cook got worse in Zoro's presence?"_

Chopper lead him into the infirmary and left the two alone there.  
What was he supposed to do now?  
"Zoro, if he starts getting anxious like shaking or sweating dip his fingers and toes in cold water, which is there and place the cold water pillow under his neck, okay?"  
"Hmm."  
This wasn't supposed to happen, but it was obvious according he crew at the same time! According to them, Sanji loved Zoro the most! They thought this was the quickest way to make him better.  
Zoro settled down near Sanji, getting himself acquainted with the atmosphere and the room. This was the first time, he was taking care of someone rather than Chopper taking care of him.  
"I can't believe you! You Stupid Cook! It was just a random bug! You didn't have to get poisoned because of that! I sucked out the poison remember! Here you have the mark too!"  
Zoro pointed at the bruise near Sanji's collar bone.  
"Now, I'm stuck taking care of you!"  
"Zoro! Don't forget to give him the medicine from time to time! I've already set the alarm."  
Chopper peeped in.  
"Yeah."  
Came the reply and Chopper closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Puru puru puru puru puru puru_  
Zoro silenced the alarm den den mushi and held the bowl in his hands.  
"Hey, Cook! Wake up! It's time for your medicine! Oi! OI! COOK!"  
Zoro shook him a little waking him up.  
"Huh? Y-Y-Yonji?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about Baka Cook? It's time for your meds."  
"Uhm... Yeah. S-Sorry about that. I just...Ah."  
Sanji tried to sit up straight.  
"Don't be reckless, you idiot."  
Zoro said as he caught the blond and helped him sit up straight.  
"I seem to be in a really bad dream that you're taking care of me."  
Sanji croacked a dry laugh.  
"Here."  
Zoro handed him the bowl with an unwavering gaze. Sanji took the bowl examining the dark green coloured thick paste.  
"Are you sure I'm supposed to drink this?"  
Sanji made a face at the appearance and the smell.  
"Drink."  
Zoro commanded.  
"Bleckh!!! What the heck is this?! Nori? Garlic? Aloe Vera and some more ingredients!"  
"It's medicine, Cook."  
"I can't drink it! Atleast put some salt or pepper in it."  
"It's medicine! It's not supposed to taste good, it's supposed to heal you. Now, drink it."  
"I don't need it! I'm fine! See?"  
"Look at your shoulder and arm."  
Sanji turned his head to see everything going purple.  
"Marimo, this-"  
"Cook, you might not able to use your hand ever again if you don't drink it. Go ahead. Drink it. That's what everyone wants."  
Sanji's face instantly went from a bothered to a more neutral expression, the moment he realized the stakes.  
Sanji pinched his nose and clenched his eyes tightly. He drank the entire bowl in one go and handed it back to Zoro.  
"Yeesh. That was disgusting."  
"Here."  
"Yeah."  
Sanji gulped down the entire glass of water.  
"So, how did you get saddled taking care of me?"  
He smirked.  
"Apparently screaming 'I don't like him' in their faces was not enough to convince them that we aren't dating."  
Zoro sighed to which Sanji looked at him eyes wide.  
"What?! What are you looking at me like that? _You_ are the one who started this whole 'I'm in love with you' thing!"  
"Well, I didn't know it would get this serious! The fuck is wrong with these people. Wait... Wait... Wait... Does Nami-san and Robin-chan also...?"  
"Oh yeah. She thinks I was going to kiss you but you were denying."  
Zoro laughed.  
"What are you chuckling at, you idiot?!"  
"That Nami thinks I would want to kiss you of all people."  
"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure I wouldn't you even if you were the last person on earth."  
Sanji spat out.  
"That's exactly why it's funny, idiot."  
"Shut up, Stupid."  
"Eyebrows."  
"Moss."  
"Ero-cook."  
"Silly swor...dsman...Ahn... What is...wrong with me?"  
"You are poisoned. That's what wrong with you. Now, shut your trap and go to bed."  
"Don't tell me...uh...what to...do."  
"Taaka. You're such a pain, Clumsy Cook."  
Zoro gently slid his hand near Sanji's neck and knees.  
This gentleness was completely new to Sanji. He didn't even think the rugged brash Marimo brute was capable of such a gentle touch, but still somewhere he knew. He had seen how carefully Zoro oiled his swords and maintained them. He had seen how delicate and precise he was with their sharpening. He just didn't think he would ever be an object who received such a treatment from him.  
"M-Marimo?"  
"Hmm?"  
"No-nothing."  
Sanji immediately looked away.  
"Oi, you look flushed."  
Zoro held his chin and turned his face towards himself.  
"Wh-What are you-"  
"Should I call Chopper?"  
"N-NO! No. Just... just..."  
As soon as it had started, it was over. Like a fleeting petal floating along the wind. Zoro's gentleness had trickled down his spine, given him all sorts of sensations and vanished without a trace.  
Sanji couldn't react. It was like looking at a beautiful sunset, you wanted it to stay. You wanted to keep looking at it forever, but no matter how much you wanted it, it was going to be over.  
"Any problem, Baka Cook?"  
"N-N-No. No. I'm going to sleep. Thanks. Bye."  
"I can't leave. I promised Chopper, I'll take care of you."  
"S-S-So, you're going to be here? Like until I get better."  
"Yeah."  
Zoro sighed.  
"Oi, shut it and go to sleep now."  
Zoro commanded in his voice.  
There was no way Sanji could sleep knowing that!  
This wasn't the first time Zoro had touched him, was it? They always grabbed each others collars, their foreheads definitely had touched before.  
Zoro's forehead...touching Sanji's?  
THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FANTASIZE ABOUT THAT! WHY IS HE EVEN FANTASIZING ABOUT IT! I THOUGHT SANJI DIDN'T LIKE ZORO!  
All Sanji had to do was sleep... Just that he didn't want to. He remembered the nightmares, but his body was so tired he couldn't help but feel drowsier and drowsier. Brook playing a soft tune outside didn't help.  
Sanji was finally slowly coddled by slumber entrapping him in the world of his own fears and insecurities.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Sanji you're a failure."_

_"Don't tell anyone I'm your father."_

_"Run! Sanji! Don't look back!"_

_"Sanji, you're nothing but a disappointment!"_

_"Get married Sanji or else, our hostages in East Blue..."_

_"Yo! Sanji! Don't be like that! I am talking to you!"_

"Oi, Cook? You okay?"

_"I think Germa needs to be destroyed."_

"Hey! Cook!"

_"Run! Reiju!"_

"Cook? Are you still sleeping?"

_"Just how much of an asshole are you?!"_

"Hey! Eyebrows!"

_"What did you do to, Cosette-chan?"_

"Niji! You bastard!"  
Sanji woke up with a shock and pinned Zoro down immediately.  
"It's me, you Stupid Cook! Snap out of it."  
"H-Huh?"  
"What the hell are you doing, Eyebrows?"  
"Ma... Marimo?"  
Sanji sighed as his grip on the swordsmans's wrist loosened and he couldn't hold himself up too much longer either.  
"Yes, now get off-"  
"Baka Marimo."  
Sanji smiled and let himself plop directly on top of Zoro's chest.  
"Oi! What are you doing Spiral Eyebrows! Get-"  
Zoro tried to wiggle but looked at the relaxed smile on Sanji's face.  
What the fuck?! Why was the blond so happy on seeing Zoro?!  
Zoro just lost his entire motivation of pushing the chef off and sitting back on his chair.  
Now that he thought about it, he chef did influence his behaviour in a lot of ways. Zoro did things he otherwise wouldn't just to piss him off, he often went out of his way to think of creative insults to call the chef...  
Zoro felt the blond sweating and shivering on his torso and went blank for a second. Sanji was someone who had dived in poisoned water just to get Kin'emon's last piece. That's the only time he had seen Sanji shiver...

_"if he starts getting anxious like shaking or sweating, dip his fingers and toes in cold water, which is there and place the cold water pillow under his neck, okay?"_

Right. Cold water.  
But how should he reach it?!  
Zoro held Sanji close to his chest, sat up making sure to not jostle him too much and reached for the cold water bag on the side table.  
He put it on Sanji's nape and dipped his fingers in cold water bowls.  
Sanji's shaking stopped.  
Zoro wiped the sweat off of him.  
He hadn't thrown up the medicine.  
Good sign.  
"Okay. Now, keep sleeping like that."  
Zoro said as he leaned his head behind on the wall of the infirmary, placed the cold water bag and cold water bowls, all while holding a dozing Sanji close to his chest.

 _Puru puru puru puru puru puru_  
"Oi, Cook, wake up. Oi. It's time for you medicine."  
"Huh?"  
"It's time for your medicine."  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Here."  
Zoro handed it to him.  
Sanji pinched his nose and gulped it down.  
"Hmm."  
Sanji took the glass of water and drank a little from it.  
He still seemed half asleep as he didn't question anything.  
Like why was he sitting in Zoro's lap? Or how did the situation come to be like this? Or what would their nakama say if they found out?  
Zoro seemed relatively unconcerned too except for the window. The window was open to let fresh air in, but Zoro had an ominous feeling about it.  
He kept Wadō constantly by his side, ready to draw anytime he sensed danger.

Zoro woke Sanji up twice more, gave him the medicine and the next morning the entire crew came in.  
As soon as Zoro sensed a swarm of people rush in, he immediately drew his sword preparing for combat.  
"Oi oi! Zoro! It's just us. Calm down."  
Usopp begged on the verge of getting cut and yet Zoro didn't budge.  
They realized that both the swordsman and the chef were still asleep.  
"Zoro! Sanji-kun!"  
Nami called out to them softly.  
"Yes, Nami-swan?"  
Sanji mumbled in his sleep.  
He just fiddled a little in his sleep and went back to sleeping.  
"Zoro! It's me! Chopper!"  
"Huh? Oh! Chopper huh?"  
Zoro slowly opened his eyes.  
"Zoro! You guys are so cute!"  
"Oi! It's not what you think! I was just-"  
"Leave that for now. Chopper, what about Sanji's shoulder."  
Chopper gently slid aside his shirt and there it was! Sanji's pale skin... though with one tiny mark near his collar bone.  
"Shut it, Marimo."  
Sanji said as he shuffled his hand to get Chopper off of it.  
"Well, now that you are healed-"  
Zoro took in a deep breath.  
"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID COOK!"  
Zoro yelled out in his ear at the top of his voice.  
Sanji immediately woke up with a jerk and fell down straight to the ground.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOTIC MOSS-FOR-BRAINS MONSTER?!"  
Sanji yelled back instantly grabbing Zoro's collar with the same reaction from Zoro.  
"Sanji! You're okay now!"  
Chopper hugged him.  
"Thanks to you."  
"And Zoro as well! He was there taking care of you the whole time."  
"I'm sure he deserves a treat, doesn't he?"  
Sanji smiled at Chopper and planted his foot directly in Zoro's face, which now made a hole in the Sunny's wall.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
"It's your reward Marimo-kun, for assaulting me when I am in a less that perfect condition."  
"I'm the one who took care of you. You've got guts saying that to me now, Stupid Ero-Eyebrows!"  
"Well, if you thought the first thing I wanted to hear after getting better is you yelling out loud in my ears, then let me tell you how wrong you are, you moss-for-brains idiot!"  
"Well, it looks like Sanji-kun is fine now atleast."  
Nami let out a sigh of relief.  
"Nami-swan was worrying about me! How kind of you! Mellorine! Mellorine!"  
Sanji swirled.  
"Sanji's back! Let's have a party today!"  
Luffy cheered.  
"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Everyone agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Phew... These guys will never get tired."  
Zoro let out an exasperated sigh as he finally escaped all the noise and happening nature of the kitchen.  
It wasn't like he didn't like them, it's just they never got tired of dancing and singing and eating and laughing and just went on and on.  
He spotted the chef in the corner, who he first thought had come out for a smoke, but he was doing something else.  
"Oi, Shit Cook, what are you doing?"  
Sanji immediately frantically fumbled with something before hiding it behind his back and turning to face Zoro.  
"What's that?"  
He smirked.  
"Nothing."  
Sanji shook his head fast enough for Zoro to think it could've fallen off his neck any second.  
"What are you hiding?"  
Zoro smirk turned wider and more evil.  
"Shit Cook, what are you hiding?"  
Zoro stepped towards him.  
"Nothing."  
Sanji stepped back.  
"We could do this the simple way-"  
Zoro stepped towards him with his hand in the front, gesturing him to hand over whatever it was.  
"No. It's nothing, Zoro! See?"  
Sanji put one of his hands out and then the other one.  
"You really think I'm a 3 year old to fall for that, aren't I?"  
Zoro stepped towards Sanji, his inner demon becoming more and more prominent to Sanji.  
"So, we're doing this the hard way, aren't we, Stupid Eyebrows?"  
Zoro drew his sword and put it to Sanji's neck as he cornered at the railing, with his hand on one side and the sword on the other.  
"Zoro, look, let me go. They are going to misunderstand th-"  
"They are going to misunderstand either way, Shit Cook. So, you either tell me what you're hiding, or I know exactly what to do."  
His face, unwavering. His gaze, unrelenting. His voice, threatening and yet enticing like a sweet nectar just calling you to your death.  
Why the fuck was Sanji getting a feeling other than disgust at the situation?! He wanted to be like this with a beautiful and strong lady who would enchant him with her attitude, someone who was a femme fatale like Robin-chan. Why was he in a situation like this with the stupid Marimo-head?! Why didn't he want to get out of this situation as soon as possible?! Why wasn't he panicking more at the thought of someone seeing them?  
"F-Fine. Here."  
"A mirror?"  
"Yeah, look at this. This didn't go."  
Sanji put his collar slightly aside. It was the mark around the sting!  
Zoro put his hand over it feeling it and pressing down on it slightly.  
There it was... The gentle touch again.  
"Wh-What are you doing?"  
"It doesn't hurt. That means it's nothing more than a bruise."  
Zoro sheathed his sword back.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't look like an insect bite, you know."  
Sanji opened the compact mirror looking at it again.  
"Who cares? It won't even be there after a few days."  
Zoro said as he left Sanji alone to his thoughts walking to the back of the ship, setting his swords aside and dropping down into sleep.  
Before long, people gathered in the library and Zoro's listen in to their misunderstandings mission started.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn you, Baka Marimo! Any normal person, no matter how you look at it will see this as a hickey!"  
Sanji banged his hand on the railing. His hand slowly travelled to the mark and he looked at it again.  
It was probably the first time he definitely wanted a different skin colour, a deep maroon colour.  
"Would've been less apparent on Marimo's body and still..."  
He sighed.  
How did Sanji feel about this entire ordeal though?  
For some reason Nami-san, Robin-chan and everyone else was convinced that Sanji was now dating the Marimo. It was all coming back to him. He was the one who planted the idea that Zoro might be in love with him.  
Why had even Sanji said something like that?  
What was he thinking would happen?  
Oh yeah... He had been too naïve to think that the swordsman would leave him alone if he associated some affection to his actions.  
If Sanji said that the Marimo was jealous, he would stop interrupting his time with the women.  
If Sanji said that the Marimo wanted him to chase after him, Sanji might be able to get some rare compliments from him.  
If Sanji had said Marimo wanted his attention, he would leave Sanji alone atleast for some time.  
When did Sanji become so naïve?  
How come he didn't think of his beloved Nami-san and Robin-chan?  
Sanji's eyes were still on the mirror as thoughts raced in his mind.  
He fingers slowly glossed over the mark.  
What if someone actually thought that Zoro had given Sanji a hickey?  
A hickey!  
Did Zoro even know what a hickey means?!  
A hickey was supposed to be a mark of deep love, trust, pride and possession!  
Sanji felt none of these things for Zoro! And neither did he feel anything of such sorts for Sanji!  
Zoro probably had no idea about what it means, doesn't place any importance in it anyway and still had the audacity...  
"That dumbass Swordsman would probably be dozing off peacefully while Sanji was thinking his brains out, but isn't that always how it was?  
Zoro could always just let a lot of things be while Sanji kept worrying and thinking about things.  
Sanji needed to do something.

_"Apparently screaming 'I don't like him' in their faces was not enough to convince them that we aren't dating."_

_"Oh yeah. She thinks I was going to kiss you but you were denying."_

_"Taaka. You're such a pain, Clumsy Cook."_

The Stupid Marimo brute can be like that as well, huh...  
A smile creeped it's way stealthily settling on Sanji's lips as he let out some smoke.

_"Oi, you look flushed."_

He can worry too.

_"Should I call Chopper?"_

He can care too.

_"I can't leave. I promised Chopper, I'll take care of you."_

DON'T REMEMBER THAT! WHY WOULD YOU REMEMBER THAT?! FOCUS ON OUR PURPOSE HERE.  
It's going to be much more of a complicated situation because of him now...  
Taaka, but now he had to deal with this, but there was another problem that he needed to deal with before.  
He needed to stop thinking about soft and careful Zoro's touch was, how sweet his words were and how his voice put Sanji at ease when he was having the nightmare. He was fond of the nicknames now that Zoro called him. They were funny and accurate.  
Sanji did want to stop this, right?  
Sanji did want the swordsman to not make any more moves like that, right?  
Sanji did want to clear this misunderstanding, right?

While Sanji's mind kept going back to how gentle Zoro was, Zoro couldn't help but have his precious sleep bothered by gossip in the library! Why wouldn't these people just mind their own business and leave him the fuck alone? Was it too much to ask for some peaceful sleep?


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so glad Sanji-kun is okay."  
Nami dropped down on the chair near Chopper.  
"I don't understand that other small mark though..."  
He mentioned blandly.  
"What mark??"  
Usopp was getting a really bad feeling about Chopper's next response.  
"The sting. It had a bruise mark around it."  
"Bruise mark?"  
Nami was now confused  
"Yeah, the mark is still there, near Sanji's neck."  
"That's strange."  
"It seemed like Zoro gave it to him..."  
Chopper thought on.  
"Zoro gave Sanji the mark?"  
Usopp couldn't believe his ears, but he knew Chopper was too innocent to lie.  
This was a misunderstanding. Chopper was a kid. He didn't know any of this stuff.  
"What exactly were they doing, Chopper? What exactly happened?"  
Nami questioned him seriously this time.  
"When I came back to the ship, to get my encyclopedia back, Zoro had his mouth on the mark that Sanji has now."  
Chopper stated, as flatly as possible.  
"Guess, Zoro does care about Sanji-kun a lot after all."  
Nami smiled giggling.  
"I just didn't understand why Zoro didn't have his shirt on..."  
Chopper wondered.  
"ZORO DIDN'T HAVE HIS SHIRT ON?!"  
They yelled out.  
"W-Wh-What about Sanji's shirt?"  
Usopp asked him.  
"Well, it was unbuttoned and Zoro pushed it to the side."  
Chopper shrugged.  
"Sanji really looked very sick though."  
He continued.  
"He was flushed and breathing heavily and groaning."  
"Yeah, Chopper, why don't you go have Sanji-kun make you something sweet for making him better."  
"Yeah! Nami's right! Why don't you do that? And take a lot of time!"  
"Oh! Sweets! Yes! I'll see ya later guys!"  
The reindeer happily left the library after putting back the books on their proper places.  
"I can't believe Zoro gave Sanji-kun a hickey!!!"  
Nami squealed.  
"I saw them during the party. Both of them were out. Zoro had cornered Sanji. Damn, considering how much they fight, they are romantic as fuck!"  
Usopp said.  
"And Sanji-kun wasn't even trying to hide it! He just let it be there!"  
"They're pretty open about this stuff though, aren't they?"  
"I always thought Sanji-kun would be more concerned about how this relationship looks like to other people, especially women."  
"That's the thing, right! Because Sanji is in love with Zoro, he doesn't feel the need to hide it anymore, because he isn't looking at them the same way anymore."  
"No no. Sanji-kun isn't going to change like that!"  
"Oh really, fine. Keep track of how much Sanji flirts with you."  
"So, does that mean Sanji-kun noticed it before any of us did? That Zoro was actually in love with him?"  
"Then why was he talking about rejection and stuff like that?"  
"Does that mean Sanji-kun actually doesn't like Zoro but can't tell him?"  
"Oi, oi! I hope that's not the case. I mean Zoro is a little overbearing."  
"Yeah. Every single time we've seen Zoro tell Sanji-kun that he loves him, but we haven't been thinking about Sanji-kun at all."  
"Do you think Sanji would want to talk about it?"  
"I don't know. What would you say to him anyways?"  
"Maybe Sanji just needs time to accept it. We just need to get to know his thoughts on this. If you talk to him, he'll take you seriously."  
"But what do I say? 'Sanji-kun, would you mind sharing the details of your private life and sexual encounters and feelings about it with me because I am concerned whether I'm getting ahead of myself while gossiping about a relationship in the crew?'"  
She ended with a sigh.  
"Just ask him how he feels about Zoro, taaka! You don't have to be so dramatic about everything."  
"But this is Zoro and Sanji-kun were talking about! Even if Sanji-kun does talk to me, I doubt he'll tell me the truth."  
Nami ended and both of them just sighed not knowing what to do, until the same image popped up in their heads.  
"This means there's only one person who can do this!"  
Both of them rushed out to meet their person of interest leaving the overhearing Zoro with a deep question mark.


	15. Chapter 15

He hadn't told all this to Sanji. The blond was going to freak out definitely. Sanji had no idea how seriously the rest of the crew was taking this relationship which was a joke to both of them.   
Was it okay for Zoro to keep this to himself? After all Sanji was one of the major parties involved.  
Well, it wasn't Zoro's fault that these people chose to gossip about them!  
He wouldn't even know that something like this was going on if he hadn't slept there or atleast pretended to sleep there.  
Damnit, moral struggles were the Cook's thing, not his.  
Should he just let this be and see what happens?  
Everything that happens is a quirk of fate. This is too.  
Zoro isn't decieving anyone, is he?  
Having this information itself was wrong in the first place.  
He could just pretend he didn't know these people thought so much and everything would go smoothly.  
The Cook would freak out, but that's all he does anyway...  
Should Zoro just let this be? Or should he talk to Sanji? If so, when? There's no need to talk to early, because that was going to a very, very... VERY awkward conversation.  
Too late, he's going to have an argument against Zoro saying how could he have kept quiet for so long despite knowing everything and Zoro would have nothing to retaliate.  
All he needed to do now was to keep-

"What is it that you want to talk to me about so secretly?"  
Zoro was terrified on hearing the exactly voice he didn't want to...  
The woman wasn't just an assassin, she could convince you, you're a 5000m long Sea King if you talk to her long enough.  
Zoro needed to be very careful now. She was unpredictable, vague yet deadly.

"Robin, you know about Zoro and Sanji-kun's relationship, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Now, Sanji-kun said Zoro liked him and Zoro asked him on a date."  
"Correct."  
"Then Jinbei interrupted Zoro confessing to Sanji-kun."  
"True."  
"Then I interrupted them while they were almost going to kiss."  
"Yes."  
"Then Zoro and Sanji were in the ship alone. That's when Zoro gave Sanji a hickey."  
"Okay."  
"Then Sanji-kun fell sick and Zoro took care of him."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Then during the party, like a few hours ago, I saw Zoro had like cornered Sanji and Sanji was all blushing and stuff."  
"Oh. Interesting."  
"Do you see the problem, Robin?"  
"Hmm... I do. I see your concern but I think you should let it be unless things are getting out of hand."  
"But Robin-!"  
"I can understand that you are concerned about your friends, but anyone playing matchmaker for anyone else is almost always bad."  
She warned.  
"But Robin, you do realize, right? Zoro and Sanji-kun aren't your usual anyone. Zoro is stubborn as a bull and Sanji-kun hates guy. Will they about to work this out together? It's always Zoro that's making a move but he won't chase Sanji-kun for long and Sanji-kun is just always-"  
"Sanji-kun always seems to be on the recieving end of Zoro's loving behaviour. So, you want to know if Sanji-kun actually does reciprocate Zoro's feelings or not."  
Robin connected the dots.  
"As expected of Robin."  
Usopp complimented her.  
"I'll talk to him, but I won't convince him to do anything. All I will do is strengthen his resolve to do what he was already planning to do, okay?"  
Robin smiled at them.  
"Thank you, Robin!"  
Both of them cheered while Robin just softly giggled at their childlike excitement.  
"So, I take that you'd talk to our beloved Swordsman-san?"  
"Yeah. Zoro is a piece of cake. Leave it to me."  
Nami said as she left the library with Usopp.


	16. Chapter 16

"Zoro, wake up already."  
Nami punched him on the head as he silently dozed off in the crow's nest. He was already annoyed that Nami was here. Nami never came to the crow's nest. She always stayed down to check her waves and cloud and order the dumbass Cook around and count her money and shit.  
"What do you want, witch?"  
"Zoro, what do you think about Sanji-kun?"  
This woman knew exactly how to push Zoro's buttons. Everything she did, annoyed him not in the Cook being annoying way, just a really irritating annoying way.  
"Hein? Why do I have to think about that Stupid Cook?!"  
"Don't you think a bit too forward with Sanji-kun?"  
"Look, I'm not trying to be anything with him. The Cook had that stupid idea and it was over when the joke was over."  
"Zoro! You're being too aggressive with him!"  
Nami tried to tell him.  
"I'm being aggressive?! He was the one who kicked me in the face after _I_ took care of him, he was the one that pinned me down on the bed when _I_ was the one trying to help him through his nightmares. I am not being aggressive with him, he is. I'm not going to just let him walk all over me like that. He can do that all he wants, I'm not."  
Zoro said angrily and went back to his weights.  
"Sanji-kun pinned you down? To the bed?"  
"If you're done then get out. The door is right over there."  
Zoro huffed at her.  
He grabbed his huge weight and began swinging it, in his usual swordfighting stances.  
Nami left the Crow's nest completely confused and unsure what to feel.

"Sanji-kun, could I have a cup of coffee?"  
Robin smiled at him in the kitchen.  
"Of course! It'll be right there, Robin-chan."  
Sanji whipped her coffee up and placed it front of her.  
"Thank you so much."  
She smiled at him.  
"Most certainly."  
He said and proceeded to go back to his cooking when Robin stopped him.  
"Would you like to keep me some company, Cook-san?"  
She smiled at him.  
"Of course, happily, my dear Robin-chan."  
Sanji immediately swirled around taking a seat beside her.  
"The ship has been as lively as ever, hasn't it, Sanji-kun?"  
"With Luffy and Usopp around, I don't think it's much of a surprise, Robin-chan."  
"That is very true, Sanji-kun. I'm glad you're back."  
She smiled at him.  
"Sorry to make you guys worry."  
He smiled.  
"You shouldn't be saying that to me."  
She giggled.  
"What do you mean, Robin-chan?"  
"I wasn't the one who was worried about you the most."  
"Was it Nami-san?"  
He gasped.  
"Quite the contrary, it was our beloved Swordsman-san."  
"That Marimo-head? Was worried about me? More than Nami-san? Or Robin-chan?"  
"Oh yes. I did keep an eye on him through the window, just the make sure you were okay and I saw some rather interesting things."  
She smiled sipping her coffee.  
"Wh-What did you see, Robin-chan?"  
Sanji was now getting worried, especially remember how gentle Zoro had been that one time.  
"Our Swordsman-san often said things like, 'I can't believe you! You Stupid Cook! It was just a random bug! You didn't have to get poisoned because of that! I sucked out the poison remember! Here you have the mark too!'."  
She laughed, pointing at his collar bone.  
"That sounds like him alright."  
Sanji chuckled.  
"I saw you pin him down and him craddle you carefully as well."  
She smiled looking down at her cup of coffee.  
"It's not what you think it is, Robin-chan."  
"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing romantic. I am just grateful that you have someone who worries about you, this much."  
"Hmm?"  
"People are fleeting. They might be ripped apart to shreds at any point of time, such is the life of a pirate. So, it's important to spend it with the right person as much as you can."  
Sanji was put in deep thought by her words.  
"Anyways, thank you for the coffee, Cook-san. I'll continue my research now. It is always a pleasure talking to you."  
"Thank you for such a wonderful time, Robin-chan."  
Sanji smiled, thanked her and she left.


	17. Chapter 17

"Robin, how was it with Sanji?"  
"We'll get to know when he's ready to talk about it."  
She smiled at them.  
"What does that mean? Did he not say anything? Was he uncomfortable?"  
Usopp was curious.  
"We'll see."  
She just smiled her usual mysterious smile at him.  
"Anyways, how was it with Zoro?"  
"He said Sanji-kun pinned him down on the bed."  
Usopp gasped at the revelation.  
"Doesn't that do it? Sanji is also asserting his dominance?"  
"But Sanji-kun was sick! He might be delirious!"  
Nami exclaimed.  
"It couldn't have been a lady. Our beloved Cook-san would never engage in such kind of boorish behaviour with a lady."  
Robin remarked.  
"So, Sanji is in love with a different guy?"  
"He could've very well not pinned him down in a romantic way."  
Usopp countered Nami.  
"Usopp, Sanji-kun never uses his hands battle. If he was delirious and dreaming about a fight, then he wouldn't use his hands."  
Nami rolled his eyes at him.  
"That is true. So, Sanji was having a romantic dream about someone and it wasn't a woman and let's say it's not Zoro either. So, who could it be?"  
"What about Usopp?"  
"Nope. It isn't me. One time he accidentally put a heart shaped carrot in my stew and kicked the shit out of me later because it was for you."  
Usopp sighed.  
"Well, it's not Luffy, Franky, Jinbei, you, me, Robin, Chopper or Brook. So, it's either Zoro or not from our crew."  
"Considering how rare it is that our beloved Cook-san would give a guy a chance, I don't think we have interacted as much with anyone other that our crew."  
Robin added.  
"That means it has to be Zoro!"  
Nami squealed.  
"So, it means that Sanji also wants to make a move on Zoro, but is too shy."

This was going to get the Shit Cook in such a pinch and Zoro was loving it. If Nami just showed up in front of him, the Shit Cook would even jump off a cliff. He just wanted to see how far these people would go to get the Cook to admit feelings that he didn't have at all.  
Would he finally see the Cook telling Nami he wasn't going to do something, so that Zoro could hold it and use it against him forever?  
Would the Cook give in and admit feelings that he didn't have, so Zoro could bother him with that forever?  
Would he just run away from the conversation and Zoro could call him a pansy for forever?  
Whatever the result, it was all in Zoro's favour!  
Zoro was not only going to enjoy looking at the chef's face but also get to make fun of him for the rest of the time they were together...  
Now all he needed to do was wait, watch and be careful of Robin.  
Robin could turn the tables on him at any time. He didn't care as much actually, all he was doing was just letting things play out as they would if he didn't know all this.  
Zoro rarely did things for the fun of them. He wasn't Luffy. He drank saké for the fun of it and made fun of the blond for the fun of it and... That's about it. That's all he did for fun.  
The rest of his time was completely devoted to his dream, no matter what.

"Robin, do you think, we're blowing this out of proportion?"  
Nami asked nervously.  
"I mean, Zoro didn't seem to be interested in romance at all. Sanji-kun wasn't interested in guys either. So, what if we make a big deal out of this and they drift apart?"  
"Then they weren't in love at all."  
Robin politely mentions.  
"Huh? What's that? What do you mean?"  
There goes Usopp panicking over the littlest things again.  
"True love has what it takes to overcome any obstacles."  
"That just sounds romantic."  
"I hope they don't drift apart because of a third person manipulating them and taking advantage of their clashing personalities and there's no such thing as true love, anyways."  
Robin added scaring Usopp even further.  
"Robin! Don't say that! I seriously thought Zoro was going to be alone for the rest of his life. As much as he seems fine being alone, I don't want him to stay like that and there's no one better for him than Sanji-kun."  
"I think so too. Robin has Franky, Nami has Luffy, I have Kaya, Brook is dead but he'll find someone, Jinbei surely has a life on Fishman Island..."  
"Pudding broke Sanji-kun's heart. She lied to him and made fun of him. That is enough for Sanji-kun to not actually fall in love with anyone."  
"It's not about whether they would get anyone else or not. It's about if Sanji-kun would rather choose our beloved Swordsman-san over someone."  
Robin mentioned.  
"It's better for humans to not play matchmaker for other humans as long as there is an ambiguity in the feelings."  
"So, what are we supposed to do, Robin?"  
"Yeah, Robin. What should we do?"  
"Collect evidence and once you're sure about their feelings for each other, then you can play matchmaker if you want."  
She smiled leaving the room with a lot of questionable inputs to the discussion.

"Oi, Nami! How are we supposed to gather proofs?"  
"The shortest way would be if they were upfront about their feelings for each other."  
"But obviously, that isn't the case."  
They both sighed, not knowing what to do.  
"Usopp! Let's ask everyone else what they think about this. Record your responses and meet back here."

Great! Now, Nami and Usopp were going to go around asking their crew members if Zoro liked Sanji.  
Absolutely amazing.  
That's all that was left.  
Zoro closed his eyes to catch on the sleep that he had missed out on because of the conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Jinbei-chan, do you think Sanji likes Zoro? Any intimate moments that you've witnessed?"  
Nami asked him while Usopp asked the same question to Franky.

"I think though Sanji claims to like only women, I learnt the other day that the two of them share a very close bond. They always have a burning passion between them. If they manage to channel it right, then I think, they will make a great couple."  
Jinbei said after thinking long and hard and Nami noted down as he spoke. She thanked him and ran off to her next client, Robin.

"Zoro and Sanji are just too SUPER stupid. They both interact with each other the most, verbally and physically as well. All they need is to realize that these feelings are love. That's all."  
Franky said without looking up from his Brachio Tank repairs.  
"Thanks, Franky."  
Usopp ran to his next unfortunate client, Chopper.

"Cook-san and Swordsman-san have something special, which is different from the rest of us. That much is for sure. They need to decide what to call it and how much to progress with it."  
"Thanks, Robin."

"Sanji and Zoro are always side by side to each other. They are truly nakama. I don't understand a lot of love in humans or animals, but I know that never letting the other person feel lonely is a part of it."  
"Oi, Chopper! That was surprisingly smart for you."  
"What do you mean, surprisingly smart?"  
" It means that you're smart."  
"Even if you say that, it doesn't make the least bit happy, you jerk."  
"Thank you na, Chopper."  
"Anytime!"

"So, Luffy, what do you think about Zoro and Sanji-kun?"  
"Zoro and Sanji, huh? Um... Yeah. Zoro and Sanji are best friends and rivals."  
Luffy cheered.  
"As expected of you."  
She chuckled and returned to the library.

"Umm... Hm... Zoro-san and Sanji-san care for each other but they will never put it in words. On Punk Hazard, when Sanji-san was in Nami-san's body and was about to fall, Zoro-san helped him and didn't let him fall. It was so romantic."  
Brook reminisced.  
"Really?! That's a really good one. Thanks. You helped a lot, Brook."  
"You're always welcome, Usopp-san."

"So, Usopp, my next client is you."  
"And my next is you."  
"So, anything you want to say?"  
"Sanji and Zoro have always been the ones to be together and protect us against the stronger opponents that we can't defeat. They are an amazing team when they want to be, like the Davy Back Fight and stuff but I think arguing is how they communicate."  
"Hmm..."  
Nami noted it down.  
"What about you?"  
"I think Sanji-kun has Zoro in the back of his mind all the time. Like he would rather ague with Zoro than flirt with women, the moment is bounty increased he compared it to Zoro's, their hunting contest, their constant bickering. Sanji-kun always Zoro at the back of his mind and I think that's quite romantic."  
"Great. So, everyone who's opinion matters, thinks Sanji and Zoro do have some kind of feelings for each other more than nakama."  
Usopp declared.

What the fuck?! This was what the entire crew thought about Zoro and Sanji?  
Even the most remotely correct response was of Luffy's, except the best friend part!  
Even Chopper!The kid didn't even know how to between truth and Usopp's obvious lies and this Chopper thought Zoro would never let that idiot feel lonely?  
Why, even in his dreams, would Zoro care about Sanji feeling lonely. There was no need for Zoro to ever bother with the Baka Cook's antics.  
First of all, why would they even think that Zoro actually liked Sanji?  
Zoro needs to get to the bottom of this.  
No. He first needs to hold the damn Cook responsible for all of this and make him apologize.  
No. He needed to stop these people from gossiping.  
No. Before that he needed to-  
Ugh! This was so confusing.  
WHY SHOULD HE EVEN BOTHER IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS SITUATION?! WHAT SHOULD HE DO?!  
Zoro took a deep breath in. The best thing to do right now, is to go take a walk on the island and keep his emotions in control.


	19. Chapter 19

"OI! Marimo-kun! Where do you think you're going alone?!"  
Sanji yelled as soon as Zoro set out.  
"For a walk but-"  
"Don't you dare! You lost child Marimo! Nami-san and Robin-chan said the island is huge! We will never be able to find you!"  
"Zoro! If you see any treasure, get it with you!"  
Nami called out to him.  
"N-Nami-san? It's okay for him to go like that?"  
"Is it not?"  
"Well, he might get lost."  
"So?"  
"Well, if it's not a problem for Nami-san, then it's okay."  
Sanji smiled at her and-  
"Oh no! Stop Zoro! He can't go to the island!"  
"Why not?"  
"The island has a lot of plants that I have never seen before this! It might be dangerous for him! Some of them spew gas as well!"  
Chopper came out running.  
"Brook! You're the fastest! Could you atleast-"  
"No. I shall not be going. I need to practice my new violin."  
Brook hmphed.  
"Sanji-kun! You're the fastest if Brook's not going. Please?"  
"Of course, Nami-swan!"  
Sanji swirled.  
"Take this and bring back samples if you find anything interesting."  
"For me too!"  
Usopp joined Chopper.  
"Sure."  
Sanji smiled at Chopper and left to find Zoro.

"Oi! Marimo-kun! Oooi!"  
Sanji had been calling out to that stupid green-head for a while now but nothing.  
"Oi! Baka Marimo! Silly Swordsman! Where did you disappear? We'll leave without you!"  
Sanji called out again.  
He had now crossed the town and walked across the wastelands, approaching the forest.  
"Marimo? Oooi? Hmm?"  
Sanji finally arrived at a beautiful garden of sorts. Flowers bloomed dotting the floor in every single colour that existed, trees providing the calm, the leaves that danced in the wind giving the ephemeral shadow that was on you, a moment and then not, the vines around as if framing it like a surreal painting and there he was in all his tanned and wild glory, looking harmless and innocent... That Stupid Lost Swordsman who Sanji was supposed to take care of.  
"Oi! Marimo! What are you-"  
Sanji stepped in.  
"Ooi! Maariimoo! Wake up!"  
He settled down beside him and repeated in a robotic voice while constantly tickling his face wit-  
"Stop. That."  
Zoro growled lowly, gripping the flower and Sanji's hand.  
Why was this dumbass Cook here anyway?! All Zoro is trying to do is avoid him and all he is trying to do is not let Zoro avoid him!   
"Then get up! Let's go."  
"You can leave if you want."  
"Nami-san sent me specifically to get you."  
Now it was starting to make sense.  
"Tch. You get used like a tool, Stupid Cook."  
"If it's for Nami-san then I don't min-"  
Sanji winced at the sudden pressure on his back. He opened his eyes slowly only to find his face extremely close to Zoro's. This was a bad moment to realize that Zoro was still holding on to Sanji's hand and the flower as well.  
Sanji's eyes wide and face flushed getting a deep blush on his pale skin. Nobody would know if Zoro actually blushed or not because of his tan skin and he wouldn't tell the truth.  
Sanji let go of the flower and slowly his hand made it's way to Zoro's eye scar.  
He had never asked about it.  
Both Zoro and Sanji had kept their two years quite ambiguous to the crew.  
What happened to Zoro?  
Sanji's soft thumb gently caressed the scar. It was positively gruesome, but fit right in with him.

What was happening? Why did Zoro's eye close as soon as the Cook touched his face? No. No. No.  
This isn't right. Why wasn't Zoro just pushing him away? All he needed was a little resolve, right? This was the same dumbass Cook, wasn't it? Why was Zoro allowing him to touch his scar?  
Obviously, it's not like he wouldn't like to show it off. After all scars were symbols of effort, dedication and passion. They weren't earned without doing anything. Why wouldn't he want to show off his trophies?  
But he didn't like the blond touching him like this! He shouldn't like the gentle and soft hands! He should just push away this entire intimate and vulnerable moment!  
Why was this even happening?!  
What the hell was this feeling? Why did it feel so relaxing? Why did it feel like suddenly havin taken off thousands of kilos of weight? Why did Zoro feel like he could do anything in this moment?  
"Zoro..."  
Sanji breathed.  
"M... More."  
Zoro couldn't stop the soft want escape his mouth.   
As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his eye flew open and Sanji backed up a little.  
"Wh-What?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
Zoro perfectly hid his storm behind the calm.  
"Oh. Okay."  
If Zoro was going to choose to ignore it, so was Sanji... for now. He had found a very interesting new weapon to use against Zoro.  
"Let's go. Nami must be waiting."  
"Oh yeah, before that we need to take one sample each of any interesting plants that we find, for Chopper and Usopp."  
Sanji handed Zoro the bag for Usopp.  
They both started collecting samples of some plants that they thought were quirky.  
"Apologize to Brook, you Stupid Marimo."  
"Hein? Why do I have to?"  
"Because you broke his violin."  
Sanji continued without looking at him.  
"Hmm."  
Zoro just agreed because he knew how much his instruments meant to Brook and if he had done damage, then he should apologize.  
"Hey, do you need any help?"  
"Huh?!"  
Zoro turned around offended at the invite only to realize that Sanji was actually talking to a rabbit that was backing up.  
"Here."  
Sanji picked up the deep green ones and the rabbit partook.  
"They're good?"  
Sanji smiled at it and the rabbit just continued nibbling on them.  
"That's great."  
Sanji smiled at him, but slowly another appeared from the bushes.  
"You're hungry too?"  
Another popped its head up and then another three appeared.  
"Now what are you going to do?"  
Zoro asked him mockingly.  
"Feed them."  
Sanji answered like it was every single person's first response in the entire world.  
Sanji picked out the good and juicy leaves for them and then proceeded to collecting samples for Chopper and Usopp. Once they were done, Sanji waved back at the rabbits and made sure Zoro was following him as they returned.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh! Sanji-kun! Zoro! Finally! Evening's almost over!What happened?"  
"Were you worried about me, Nami-san?"  
"No. Not in the least bit."  
She smiled at him.  
"Ah! Truthful Nami-san is so beautiful!"  
Sanji swirled.  
"Oh! That's a lot!"  
Chopper happily checked all the different plants from the bag.  
"For my research too! Thanks! Zoro! Sanji!"  
Usopp left as well.  
"Marimo, meet me in the crow's nest in a while. I need to talk to you for a second."  
Sanji said and went on to wash his hands and starting the preparations for dinner.  
"Hm."  
Zoro just nodded an okay and started towards the cro-  
"What's that, Zoro?"  
Nami looked at the flower Zoro was holding in his hand.  
"Oh yeah. The Stupid Cook gave it to me."  
Zoro said not stopping in his path.  
He climbed the ropes and continued his training. He came down for dinner. Everyone ate and left.  
Sanji did the dishes, cleaned all his utensils and the counter and in general his entire kitchen space waiting for everyone to go to sleep. After that, finally, he went up to the crow's nest to meet Zoro.

"Huh?"  
Zoro turned his head to see the blond.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Are you really in love with me, Zoro?"  
Sanji stepped up and asked him.  
"Pfft. You're still going on about that nonsense. Wake up, Cook."  
Zoro put back the weight that he was swinging and took his towe-  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Marimo."  
Sanji forcefully turned to make Zoro face him.  
"What are you doing, Stupid Cook?!"  
Zoro tried to punch him, but Sanji stopped it...with his...hand.  
"Tell me, honestly, Marimo. Are you in love with me or not?"  
NO! NO! NO! ZORO IS NOT! ZORO IS NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DUMB PERVERTED JERK! HE'S NEVER LIKED EVEN A SINGLE THING YOU DID! NOT EVEN A SINGLE THING! SO, JUST SHUT YOUR HOLE AND GET OUT OF HERE WITHOUT SPEWING ANYMORE OF THAT CRAP BECAUSE OTHERWISE ZORO WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, YOU SHIT COOK!  
It's so easy, isn't it? Why can't Zoro say it then? He can't even utter a single word! All he's doing is standing there and gaping at the chef as if he's actually thinking what to respond with...  
C'mon Zoro! Say something! Anything! Say something! Give him an answer!  
One second... Zoro isn't even obliged to answer the chef to his questions.  
This guy has the audacity to invade Zoro's private space, make Zoro uncomfortable and want his questions answered?  
Insolent jerk.  
"Hmph."  
Zoro turned around without a word.  
"Answer my question, Marimo."  
Sanji pulled him back and further into himself.  
"I don't have to."  
"Fine then. Don't complain later or say that I didn't ask you."  
"Oi, what are you-"  
"Giving you what you want."  
Sanji said, pulled Zoro's hand further and softly kissed his lips with his feather-light touch almost like he didn't and Zoro just felt it.  
Zoro needs to get back! Zoro needs to walk back! Get away from him! Push him away! He's the cook! Do something, Zoro! Don't just stand there and let him-...  
Let him-...  
Let him...  
Let him?  
Let him.  
Zoro stayed there, he didn't respond but he didn't back off.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Sanji slowly tilted his head. Zoro's eyes were closed but he could sense with his Haki.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Zoro's head tilted the other way.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Just there. Almost there.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

He's right there. Right in the front. All Zoro needs is a little push forward.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Does he want to do it?

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Does he actually want to kiss the Cook?

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

That's not possible. Zoro has always hated this guy. All they have ever done is argue and fight and now he's about to...

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Get away! Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!  
But he can't...  
Zoro can't get away.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

The die has already been cast.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

This is also a quirk of fate.

Does Zoro want to resist? Does Zoro want to move forward with this? Does Zoro want to do nothing? Is Zoro prepared to make a decision like this? Should he just get absorbed by this feeling?

What is this feeling? A strange fluffiness and warmth in his breath uncovering all the kindness under the harsh words...

"What do you want to do, Marimo?"

The sound of voice like honey being poured over you, just sliding and covering your entire body is its inescapable slow and thick sweetness.

"You want to stop?"

The touch on his chin of smooth fingers that held him in a delicate vice-like grip, not allowing any escape.

"Or do you want me to...?"

The disgusting and arrogant smirk reminding you constantly that you're not supposed to do this and if you do, you would be giving him the win.  
Nauseating and yet smooth, soft and suave to just carry you with it like a petal in the wind...

Silence. Pin drop silence.

No movement. No sounds at all. No sight. No smell. Nothing.  
Just an overpowering feeling of being taken. Just a touch that made you want more of it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Let go off of me! What are you doing?!"  
Zoro got his hand back.  
"Didn't seem like that 2 seconds ago."  
Sanji smirked.  
"Tch. Shut it, Ero-cook."  
"Looked so inclined to actually jump in and kiss me."  
"I said shut up."  
"Closed your eyes and even tilted your head."  
"Just the shut the fuck up already."  
"Don't like hearing how you almost begged for a kiss?"

This man is just...  
He's making fun of...  
Zoro was about to...  
Why would Zoro even think about wanting to...

Jeez, this was just disgusting.

"Listen-"  
Zoro clutched his collar.  
"-if you don't get out of here right now, I will personally make sure you won't see tomorrow's sunrise."  
"Why don't you think about improving the way you talk and I might even consider giving you a compensati-"  
"Seems like you love to die, don't you, Shit Cook."  
Zoro put his other hand on the belt and threw Sanji towards the sofa.

This is exactly why he didn't need emotions. This is exactly why he didn't show emotions. This is exactly why he had been building himself up to not care. This is why he never even entertained the possibility of love for him. This is exactly what he was...

"What happened, Marimo? That's all you got."  
Sanji stood up as he carefully approached Zoro.  
"Marimo?"  
Zoro didn't even turn around to look at him.  
"Marimo, hey... Are you-"  
"If you ever try to do touch me again, I'll cut you. Get out."  
"Zoro, I didn't mean to-"  
"I said get out."  
"Hey, Marimo, just listen to me. I wasn't-"  
"How much easier do I have to make it for you? I said GET. OUT."  
"I was just teas-"  
"Sanji, leave. Now."  
Zoro opened the hatchet for him without looking at him.  
Zoro used Sanji's name. This was bad. Sanji had messed up BIG TIME. Sanji's face drooped further.  
He was only trying to have fun with his Marimo like he usually does, just going along with a small joke he had made before.  
He didn't really think Zoro would take it this seriously, but it would be in everyone's favour for Sanji to leave him alone for now.  
He could always apologize later.  
Marimo or not, emotions were not something to be played with. It can have devastating effects and Sanji knew that a little too well.  
Sanji wasn't able to sleep the entire night. He kept a watch on Zoro with his Observation Haki just to realize that the brute had been training like a maniac the entire night without even stopping for a breath, probably fuming out of anger for the blond.  
Sanji woke up after he finally couldn't bear it anymore. He went to the kitchen, made some green tea and onigiri with sea king meat, just like Zoro liked it and climbed up the ropes.  
He entered the crow's nest and placed the plate on the table.  
"Marimo, you've been training the whole night."  
No response. Not even a sound.  
"How about a small break?"  
No response. Not even a look.  
"I've got some tea and onigiri."  
No response. Nothing.  
"It will help your training. A good diet is important for a healthy body."  
No response, but Sanji did sense the increasing annoyance.  
"I'll leave now."  
Sanji left Zoro alone.

Zoro shortly came down to keep the plate and cup back. He entered the kitchen and placed it near the sink but Sanji was nowhere to be seen.  
Good.  
Zoro returned back to his crow's nest to resu-  
"Welcome back, Zoro. I just wanted to-"  
"It doesn't matter."  
Zoro moved ahead.  
"Look, I didn't want to hurt you, okay? I thought we would banter like we usually do."  
Sanji sat in a seiza in front of him.  
"Look, I can't take back what I did. So, if you would be kind enough to tell me what to do to make up for-"  
"Keep talking like that. It might work wonders for you."  
Zoro scowled at him.  
"Y-You're mad, right?"  
"Of course, I am. Shit Cook."  
"Oh."  
"Which is why I'll have my revenge on you properly, Nosebleed-kun."  
Zoro smirked at him continuing his training.  
Sanji was just relieved to know that Zoro wasn't going to keep all his anger bubbling inside. It would've burst out wrongly on the wrong opponent! God forbid, if it turned out to be woman, especially his beloved Nami-san, Robin-chan or Tashigi-chan, he would doomed for eternity.  
"You want to make it up to me, don't you, Shit Cook?"  
Sanji just nodded sheepishly in response not knowing what was coming at him.  
"Well then, you have to now convince Nami that we are in fact nor in love with each other neither dating. It's your responsibility now. I'm tired of this crap, and if she doesn't get off my back, I won't consider it as my revenge."  
"Okay. Deal."  
Sanji immediately accepted.   
His heart was racing thinking about all the horrible things that he could've asked Sanji to do. He was really a softie after all.  
Sanji stood up and left the crow's nest happily.


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning, Nami-swan. Today is our last day on the island, right?"  
He asked as he served her the tangerine juice after breakfast.  
"Yes. The log will set by evening and we will leave the island tomorrow morning early."  
"Then how about we go on a romantic dinner for tonight?"  
"You can't say stuff like that now, Sanji-kun. Zoro will get mad at you."  
She chuckled at him.  
"It's not like we're like a couple or something. We're not even-"  
"Sanji-kun, I know you might not be as serious about this, but I hope you're not just playing him, right?"  
"Wh-What? N-Nami-san! I'm not even-"  
"I'm glad, you're both so happy together. I know you're not that kind of a person, Sanji-kun and I also know you take your relationships very seriously but... I'm just worried for the both of you."  
"N-Nami-san, I think you're mista-"  
"Hmm?"  
"Y-Yes, Nami-san."  
Sanji sighed biting down on his own words as Nami skipped away with a smile. He couldn't do it! Nami believed with so truly that Sanji was happy dating Zoro! He couldn't break Nami's heart like that. She was overjoyed with the idea. Sanji didn't understand how she had come to the conclusion, but that meant that Sanji wasn't able to convince her and she wouldn't get off Zoro's back.   
Zoro isn't going to be so mistaken ever again. Something definitely much, much, MUCH worse would be waiting his way with a smile.  
Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!  
"Yo, Shit Cook. Saké."  
Zoro demanded with a smug smile. Bastard, enjoying looking at the blond in a pinch! He was obviously enjoying this!  
Of course he was! He knew exactly how difficult this was going to be and was enjoying seeing Sanji in a pinch.  
As far as Sanji knew Zoro, he was definitely going to put roadblocks in his path, but that would mean he would have to convince Nami-san that him and Zoro are truly in love and dating.  
If it was to make Sanji's life difficult, that wouldn't be a problem for him either.  
Taaka, this Stupid Swordsman always made his life much worse than it already is.  
"Cook! Saké!"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Wait up, you wild beast."  
Sanji said scowling looking through the cupboard for a properly aged one but Robin had decided to keep quiet about that comment despite listening to it.  
"Here."  
"Oh! Robin-chan! Need anything?"  
"Well, I was actually looking for Nami-chan. I thought she might be here."  
"Nami-san, just left a few minutes ago."  
"Ah. Sorry to bother the both of you then."  
She giggled.  
"Robin-chan it's not like-"  
"Make sure to close the door the next time, so that people wouldn't intrude."  
She waved as she left.  
"Marimo, this is insane! They've practically accepted us being a thing as a truth!"  
"Whatever. It's your problem now."  
Zoro went smilingly with his bottle.  
"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'll do something. Get lost, you Stupid Marimo."  
"What the hell did you say, nosebleeding pervert?!"  
"Did you not hear me, Moss-head brute?"  
"Just try and sat it again! I'll cut you, Ero-cook!"  
"Get lost, you Shitty Marimo."  
"That does it!"  
"Bring it on!"  
Both of them fired up, Sanji aiming a kick in Zoro's face while Zoro planning to cut Sanji into halves.  
"Oi, oi! You guys will damage the ship again! Go somewhere else if you have to fight!"  
"Franky yelled out at them.  
"Shut up!"  
Both of them yelled back while Robin just giggled looking at them.  
They bared their teeth at each other while constantly muttering unrecognisable insults at each other that somehow the two of them understood.  
"Sanji-kun?"  
Nami called out to him extra sweetly.  
"Yes, Nami-swa-"  
"Oi! We're not done talking yet!"  
"Let me go, you bastard! Nami-san is calling me."  
"Don't run from the fight, Shit Cook!"  
"I don't care! Nami-san is calling me!"  
Sanji felt the hold on the collar loosen as Zoro was hit in the face with something that Luffy had caught.  
"Nami! Look! I caught a huge fish!"  
He yelled retracting his rubber hand from the catch.  
"Luffy! Th-This isn't a fish! Hey! Are you okay?"  
"Luffy! We can't eat humans!"  
Usopp called out to him.  
"Yeah! I don't have any good recipe's for that!"  
"That's not the problem, Sanji-kun!"  
Nami corrected as she continued to shake the guy.  
Sanji politely stepped forward.  
"Nami-san if you would allow me..."  
"Of course."  
She backed up.  
Sanji kicked the man in the hips and he rose up in the air. He then proceeded to remove all the water in the man's lungs and stomach with a couple more strong kicks and the man landed on the deck, coughing and wheezing.  
"I... I... I am... Alive?! I'm alive!"  
"Yes, you are."  
Sanji looked on.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life."  
"It's not problem, considering we were planning to eat you a few minutes ago."  
Nami smiled at him.  
"Eahhhh! A woman!"  
The man screamed out and clung to Sanji away from Nami causing her to chuckle when he received a roundhouse kick in his face for getting Sanji's clothes wet.  
"Oh! Gynophobia! This is the first time I've actually seen a case!"  
Chopper cheered.  
"Luffy, is it okay if we keep him here for a few days? I want to research and see if I can cure him."  
"Come to the infirmary. I'll treat your wounds and check your lungs. Secondary drowning can happen even after hours of being out of water."  
"Secondary drowning? What's that?"  
"It's when your own blood enters your lungs and you drown on your own blood."  
Robin calmly mentioned sending chills all over Usopp.  
"Sheesh! I'm all dirty and wet because that bastard now!"  
Sanji complained while going to the bathroom to change.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm sorry for intruding like this. Please don't mind me. I shall not do anything to cause any trouble. I would just like to know where we are and if you could drop me to the nearest island."  
He politely requested in a monotonous and bland manner bowing down to them.  
"We're in the New World and just passed a now evacuated island. Sure, we'll drop you off on the next island."  
"So, what's your name?"  
Usopp asked him.  
"Sho."  
"First the ladies"  
Sanji smiled as he placed their plates in front of them and served everyone after that one by one.  
Everyone took in a bite and Sho was pleasantly surprised.  
"Wow! This food is amazing! It's the first time I've had such delicious food!"  
Sho exclaimed.  
"That's our Cook-san for you."  
"Robin-chwan..."  
Sanji blushed at the compliment.  
"Well, that's the only thing you're going to get because the rest of your dinner is gone."  
Sanji pointed to his plate.  
He looked down and looked back up with a smile.  
"It's okay. He is hungry too, right?"  
"Sho, if you keep giving him your food, there will be no end to it. Luffy can eat endlessly."  
Usopp whispered to him.  
"Well, he is hungry though, right? I mean I'm sure if he is so hungry, he uses that as much energy as well, right?"  
"He does, but..."  
"Here. Don't worry about it. Finish before he eats that too."  
Sanji gave him a small serving.  
"Oh! Thank you so much. I'm sorry for all the trouble."  
Sho immediately dug in.  
"You're not scared of us now?"  
"I'm not indeed! Chopper-san's medicine seems to be working wonders for me."  
Sho stood joined his hands at the plate and picked it up.  
"Should I put it in the sink?"  
"Uh... No. Nevermind. I'll do that."  
"Sanji-san, please let me. I've been rude enough to just intrude unannounced please let me help."  
"Fine. How about we both do it after everyone's done with dinner?"  
The room was filled with gasps and wide eyes looking at Sanji.  
"What? What? What happened, Nami-san?"  
"S-S-Sanji-kun! Y-You're smiling... At a guy."  
She said.  
"Oh, Nami-san... Please don't make fun of me like that."  
He chuckled.  
Sanji greatly enjoyed looking at every single dinner or rather every single meal on the Thousand Sunny. It was the only annoyingly loud but happy time. They weren't running from anyone. They weren't scared or anxious or constantly have something to do on their minds. They were just happy and eating...  
"-nji-san! Sanji-san! San-"  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Everyone's done."  
Sho smiled at him.  
"Great. Pick up all the dishes and be very careful not to break my china! I'll get the water running."

"Oi! Oi! Zoro! Aren't you going to do something?"  
Usopp whisper-yelled at him at the table.  
"Hmm?"  
"Your boyfriend is going to do dishes with another man! Is that okay with you?"  
"Tch."  
In hindsight, now that Zoro thought about it, it wasn't surprising that Usopp would say something like that.  
"No. Let him do it."  
"Oh! You're giving him his freedom, even though you're jealous! You're the man, Zoro! You're the man!"  
Usopp sniffled as he got up from his seat.  
"Here, Marimo."  
Sanji placed a saké bottle in front of him.  
"Yeah."  
Zoro picked it up and left.

"Sanji-san, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but you're really good looking."  
Sho smiled while doing his dishes.  
"I only take compliments from women."  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know that."  
He looked down disappointed.  
"But thank you."  
Sanji couldn't help it. He did take a lot of effort to maintain himself, not for anyone else, just...because he liked doing it. He liked having a bath, combing his hair and making sure his goatee was perfect.  
"So, how and why were you drowning?"  
"I... I was thrown overboard."  
"Why?"  
"Because the woman refused to pay the ransom that they had asked for."  
"Did she not want to save you?"  
"She said if I couldn't handle that much by myself then I shouldn't even be alive and asked them to kill me and they threw me overboard."  
"Everyone on the ship is similar. We've all had our fair share of being abandoned. I think you'll fit right in."  
Sanji continued to hand him dishes to dry.  
"I just hope I don't cause you guys any trouble. If they think I'm dead and just move on, that would be wonderful."  
Sho sighed.  
"What do you like to do, Sho?"  
"Huh?"  
"As in, in your free time."  
"Before I was kidnapped, I used to enjoy writing a lot."  
"Oh, that sounds refined."  
"Yeah. Thank you for letting me help you, Sanji-san."  
He put the last dish in its place and left. Sanji continued as he cleaned the counter.


	24. Chapter 24

What is this? Why does Zoro have this feeling? Why is he not calm?  
Zoro went to the library.  
"Robin, got a minute?"  
"Yes, Swordsman-san?"  
"Find out more about this new guy."

"Sho, what's wrong?"  
"I... I don't know, Sanji-san. I just feel very scared and anxious and there's a name repeating in my mind..."  
And before Sanji could react.  
"Vinsmoke."  
He immediately got down and hugged his knees.  
"Hey! Sho! Chopper! Chopper!"  
Sanji immediately called Chopper. Chopper took him to the infirmary and checked him.

"Are you okay, Sho-san?"  
Robin sat down beside him.  
"Uh, yes. Robin-san. Thanks to Chopper-sensei."  
"That's wonderful. So, what do you do, Sho-san?"  
"I write, Robin-san. At least I used to."  
"That's wonderful. I would love to read your books. Any specific genre you specialize in?"  
"Murder mysteries and thrillers."  
He smiled at her.  
"Oh, then I could be of help."  
She smiled back.  
But the tension in the air was apparent.  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite understand."  
"My specialty is assassination... And now that I am a pirate, I don't need to hold back either."  
She smiled.

"You look bothered, Sho."  
"Oh! Sanji-san. Yeah. Robin-san came to check on me."  
"Oh, that's nice."  
"She sat a little too close. So, I kind of just..."  
"Oh. It's okay. I guess you just need fresh air."  
"Yes. I shall do that."  
"Why don't you try and play around with Luffy and the others?"  
"I was until Nami-san came there in a swimsuit."  
He sighed softly and then started breathing heavily before dropping to his knees.  
"A-Are you okay? Sho? Hey! Hey! Sho! Get yourself together!"  
He just continued breathing heavily.  
"Chopp-"  
"I-I'm fine. It's just..."  
He held on to Sanji's shirt who knelt beside him.  
"You're not fine! Let me call-"  
"N-No, Sanji-san. Don't. I don't want to cause any more trouble."  
He panted and held on to Sanji tightly.  
"Sho..."  
"Sanji-san..."  
He breathed as he pushed himself further and further up Sanji's chest. Sanji didn't know what to do.   
He slowly enclosed his hands around Sho and his breathing evened out a little. Looking at this working, Sanji immediately held him tighter and closer to himself.  
Sho softly opened his eye to look up at Sanji.  
"But Sanji-san... This isn't okay. Don't you have a..."  
"I won't let my friends suffer."  
Sanji stated without batting an eyelash.

"Anything new?"  
"Sho-san seems to have taken quite the liking to our beloved Cook-san."  
"The Shit Cook? Why him?"  
"Maybe he has a plan. He also seems to know about the Vinsmokes somehow."  
"He's planning to use that, huh?"  
"Or is that you're jealous, Swordsman-san?"  
"Tch."  
Zoro left Robin alone still worried about what this new guy wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Sho! You bastards! Lunch is ready!"  
"Sho, we're testing our new cannon today. Would you like to join us?"  
"I'm sorry, Usopp-san, but I'm not very fond of weapons. Even if you don't intend to, weapons will always hurt people."  
Sho smiled at him.  
"The act of creation is neither good nor evil. It's the use. We need weapons to protect the ones we love."  
"At the cost killing other people's loved ones?"  
Sho asked him.  
"I said we need weapons to protect, not kill."  
Franky was now getting annoyed.  
"To protect yourself, if you had to kill someone, would you do that?"  
"Yes."  
Zoro stood up.  
"Everything is a quirk of fate. If you die, then it means you were only that much of a man."  
"Fine. Go around crushing villages and waging war with innocent people, taking lives like it means nothing."  
Sho ran out.  
"Marimo! Why would you say that to him?!"  
Sanji yelled as he pursued after Sho.

"Sho! Wait! He didn't mean it. I'm sure he just-"  
"Sanji-san, I can't understand this. I just can't! Why do they think taking lives is so easy? Robin-san said her speciality is assassination, Franky-san thinks it is okay to kill if it's to protect yourself, Zoro-san said it's a quirk of fate. I don't understand. How can you stay with these people? Sanji-san, let's leave. Let's leave this ship right now. I can't just... I can't... I-I-I can't... I just don't-"  
"Sho! Sho. Breathe first. Calm down. Wipe your tears. It's okay."  
Sanji put his arms around him softly as he cried on Sanji's shoulder.  
"Look, all you need to know is that they don't kill unless provoked."  
"No, Sanji-san. It all depends on how you look at it. Even a war hero in different circumstances, is just a murderer."  
Sho continued crying.  
"Sanji-san, you agree with me, don't you?"  
He looked up and holding on to him.  
"You don't think killing is okay, do you?"  
"Of course not! Killing is never okay, but-"  
"Then let's leave, Sanji-san! Why do you put up with such ruthless and horrendous people?! Let's leave, Sanji-san! Let's leave, together!"  
He looked so expectantly! Sanji couldn't say anything. Of course!   
"Sanji-san?"  
His hold on Sho loosened.  
"Sanji-san, you don't think... killing is okay, right? Then let's leave?"  
Sho asked him again.  
"Hey, new guy-"  
Zoro pulled Sanji behind his back and stepped up to face Sho.  
"Look, if he doesn't want to answer, you are nobody to force him into doing that."  
"Zoro-san, this is between me and Sanji-san. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't get involved."  
"Then stop bothering him with this. He only came here to make sure that you were okay, and if you can't respect that kindness of his then you don't deserve him."  
"Zoro-san, the entire conversation has been between me and Sanji-san. I'm sorry for being rude, but you are unnecessarily cutting in and I would appreciate it if you didn't-"  
"Don't forget your place, new guy."  
"I am not. I am saying everything that I am within my boundaries. I am Sanji-san's friend."  
"And I am his boyfriend."  
"Has Sanji-san ever said that to you or did you decide that on your own as well? Because it doesn't look like it means anything to him."  
Zoro's anger had now boiled over. He instantly drew his sword but was stopped by Sanji.  
"Get out of the way, Shit Cook."  
"Zoro, please."  
"See? It is so easy for you to take lives once someone disagrees with you Zoro-san. I don't see why someone as kind as Sanji-san would want to be with you."  
"Sho! Stop it!"  
"I'll show you how much worse than death I can do if you don't shut that insolent mouth of yours."  
"Marimo, stop! Please!"  
"Does it hurt to be hit with the truth, Zoro-san?"  
"Sho, I just said st-!"  
"No. It's doesn't. But it does get annoying to be accused by an outsider."  
"Marimo! Sho! Stop this right now! What are you doing?!"  
"Let me go, Cook."  
Sanji lowered his leg but stood there.  
"Cook, get out of the way."  
"Marimo, let this go, and if you have to cut him, you'll have to cut me before that."  
"Huh? What nonsense are you saying, Shit Cook?"  
"Sanji-san, it is too reckless! You'll die because of me too!"  
"Get out of my way, Cook."  
"Marimo, just let this go, okay?"  
"And do what? Shut up and listen to all the crap that this guy has said about me? And you?"  
"Zoro, you need to calm down before we go any further, otherwise you'll both do and say things you'll regret later."  
"In other words, you're not going to move, are you?"  
Zoro sheathed his swords again.  
"You will regret this later, Cook. Remember my words."  
Zoro said walking back to the crow's nest.  
"I'm sorry for my behaviour, Sanji-san. I didn't want to... I just... My entire village was pillaged by the Warmongerers, the Vinsmoke family. I just couldn't..."  
"It's okay, Sho. It's okay."  
"Do you really love Zoro-san, Sanji-san?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean, you guys don't even seem to talk to each other too much, you treat each other so harshly as compared to other members and still, Zoro-san said that..."  
"I don't exactly... Sho?"  
"Sanji-san..."  
He looked at Sanji slowly closing in.  
"What are you-"  
Sanji's eyes widened as Sho kissed him.  
"Oh, is that why you sent me away, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro said from the side.  
"Zoro! It's not what you think."  
"It better not be, Shit Cook."  
"What are you doing back here, anyway?"  
"Not obliged to answer to an outsider."  
Zoro turned around and left.  
"Zoro! Wait!"  
He tried to get up and follow him but his hand tugged behind, Sho holding it.  
Should Sanji let Zoro go? Should he stay here with Sho?  
Why was Sanji panicking so much anyway? It's not like him and Zoro were dating either! But Zoro was nakama! But even Sho is his friend!   
"He's gone, Sanji-san."  
Sho whispered in his ear.  
"He's gone. He's left you, but I'm here."  
He continued.  
"He never cared about you, Sanji-san. It's always about him. It was always about him. Did you have any place in the relationship? Was there any relationship at all, truly?"  
Sanji's eyes just tracked Zoro up the ropes and back into his den.  
"He's always just going to leave you behind, Sanji-san. Always."  
Sho slowly slid his hands on Sanji's stomach.

_"I can't leave. I promised Chopper, I'll take care of you."_

"Sho, I need to go."  
Sanji took his hand off and Skywalked to the crow's nest, entering through a window.


	26. Chapter 26

"Marimo, what was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"Not even 24 hours ago, we were nothing and now you just randomly proclaimed that you're my boyfriend?"  
"So, what, didn't you say that I was in love with you yourself? What's wrong if I go along with you for once? And what's wrong with you, Shit Cook? You're going to let some random stranger walk over you?"  
"He's not a random stranger."  
"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that, you doormat bastard?!"  
"You really went out of your limits there, Marimo."  
"Are you sure you have the right person, clumsy Cook? He was the one who said I didn't have any right to intrude, he was he one who talked about our personal-"  
Zoro jabbed a finger in Sanji's chest.  
"-relationship despite not even being here for 2 days, he is the one who said I killed people for fun and you're here telling me I crossed my boundaries? Fine. If you think you are correct, you can go suckle up to him but don't come crying to us later."  
Zoro just turned his back to Sanji.  
"Well, what do you want me to do? You want me to choose between you and him? He's a guest, Marimo!"  
"I don't think guests throw themselves at oher people when their guard is down. That's what rapists do."  
"Zoro!"  
"He just doesn't want to be friends with you, Cook. He wants to sleep with you. So, either you get him into the crew by telling Luffy if you're looking for something long-term with him, or hook up with him if you want to or you tell him off by saying you're not interested or that you already have a boyfriend."  
"I don't have one!"  
"Look, if you're interested, you can go ahead with that, if you're not interested, what to tell him is your problem again."  
"You just said you were my boyfriend two minutes ago and now you're acting all indifferent."  
Sanji yelled out and Zoro lunged towards him, pinning him to the wall of the crow's nest.  
"What do you want me to do, Shit Cook? You didn't like me being your boyfriend, you don't like me not being your boyfriend either. I'm not going to play jumprope like a fucking 5 year old girl with you."  
Sanji clenched his eyes tightly. He felt himself lose all will to resist. His legs didn't rise, his hands stilled, his body just wanted to accept.  
Zoro's voice melting in, his grip tight, the closeness killing him, Zoro's anger burning up in Sanji as desire.  
What did he want?  
What did he want Zoro to do?  
Did he want to be with Zoro?   
What did he really want if he was being honest with himself?  
Why had he said Zoro was in love with him anyway?

Sanji's eyes slowly opened a little and looked at Zoro's gaze impale him.  
"What is it that you want, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro asked him sending a tingle of electricity down Sanji's spine, instantly causing him to perk up.  
"Z-Zoro... I-I..."  
"Do you want me to kiss you? Throw myself at you? Like he did? When you aren't prepared? When you don't know what you want?"  
Zoro pressed him further.  
"That's not romance, Prince-sama. Open your eyes, Stupid."  
"You don't have any right to say anything! You should just keep your mouth shut! What do you think *you* have been doing toying around with my feelings like that?!"  
"I am toying around? With your feelings? Did you forget everything that you have done, Sanji? Who was the one who randomly proclaimed me to be in love with him? Who got teased for that? Who got misunderstood for trying to force you into a kiss? Who got saddled taking care of you? You think I did all that because I wanted to?"  
"Marimo, look, his village was destroyed by the Vinsmokes, okay?"  
"So, what?"  
"So, he's scared of death!"  
"Are you just stupid or are just pretending to be that stupid? If you are then stop that because it's pissing me off."  
"I'm not stupid! It's just that you don't understand that everyone is different! Everyone can't tough it out like you!"  
"And I am not even asking him to. All I'm saying is, if he is a guest, he'd better act like one."  
Zoro's gaze, still on Sanji, bore through him with an unparalleled intensity.  
"Anyone-"  
Zoro spoke, his tone carrying nothing but truth, intimidation, weight and seriousness.  
"-who is a threat to the crew, will be thrown overboard."  
"How can you say that, you demon?! You're planning to throw Sho overboard?!"  
"Tch."  
Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand and dragged him all the way, nor budging even a bit neither answering Sanji's constant questions.

"Look, new guy. I'm saying in front of the Shit Cook, so you won't twist my words later."  
"Marimo!"  
"Look, new guy-"  
Zoro paid Sanji no mind.  
"-you're a guest on this ship, and I don't mind that. I don't think you're a bad guy either. I'll protect you on this ship from any dangers that might come across us on our way to the nearest island."  
"Marimo?"  
Sanji looked on in surprise and so did Sho.  
"But, the moment you do something remotely dangerous to *my* crew, then my blade has no hesitation. You doing unnecessary crap will only shorten your life. So, be careful."  
Zoro turned around leaving the two alone but not without a–  
"Also, do you know about something called consent?"

"Sanji-san, I am extremely sorry for my behaviour."  
Sho instantly bowed to him.  
"It was totally wrong on my part to just barge in like that without ever thinking if you were uncomfortable with it or not. You could continue to hate me, but all I want you to know is that I am really sorry for my behaviour."  
Sho said and started walking away without another word.  
"Wait! Sho! Don't go!"  
"Huh?"  
"Look, it happens sometimes. Spur of the moment. Forget it."  
"Sanji-san? You are forgiving me?"  
"It was an accident. It's fine."  
"But Zoro-san?"  
"Look, it's complicated between me and Marimo, okay? Let's just leave it at that."  
"Okay. Sure. I'm really grateful for the forgiveness, Sanji-san."  
Sho tried to smile at him.  
"Yeah. You're welcome. I think we should both take a break, okay? I'll be in the kitchen. Would you like something?"  
"Uhm. A glass of cold water would be nice."  
"Okay."  
"After you."  
Sho gestured Sanji to move forward. Sanji smilingly accepted as Sho followed him. Little did he know that not only Zoro's but even Robin's watchful eye was on him.


	27. Chapter 27

Sanji spent his entire afternoon taking to Sho in the kitchen about all kinds of tea.  
"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Snacks, please."  
He swirled around them making sure they didn't enter the kitchen.  
"I would've come to the kitchen, Sanji-kun."  
"It's okay, Nami-swan. Sho is sitting in the kitchen. He would get uncomfortable."  
Sanji went back and cooped himself up with Sho again.

A similar scene was observed during dinner. Along with the girls, Sho was also treated special with being served in the beginning, unlimited seconds and dessert as well.  
"I'll help you, Sanji-san."  
He stood up as soon as dinner was over.  
"Sure."  
Sanji smiled and the both of them did dishes together.

The next day a similar trend followed at breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner. The only time, Sho wasn't with him, was when Sanji went up to the crow's nest to give the Marimo his snacks.

"Cook-san, may I have a cup of coffee?"  
"Of course, Robin-chwan! Why don't you sit outside, enjoying the sun while I get it to you?"  
"Is there a problem with me sitting here, Cook-san?"  
She looked at him perplexed.  
"No! No! Robin-chan! It's not a problem! It's just Sho was here. So, he might not..."  
"Oh, Guest-san. It's nice to see you here."  
"I-It's nice to see you too, Robin-san."  
"Cook-san, I would also like to spend some time bonding with our Guest-san. Would that be okay with you?"  
"Of-Of course, Robin-chan! Please sit. I'll make the coffee in a minute."  
"Would you like to j-join us, S-S-Sanji-san?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."  
"So, Guest-san, are you finding your stay comfortable?"  
"For the most part."  
Sho smiled awkwardly.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Nothing serious. I just don't like how Zoro-san is with Sanji-san."  
"Oh, I see. But don't you think that comes under the category of...um... What's the word... Um... None of your business?"  
Robin smiled warmly.  
"O-O-Of course. I-I didn't mean to intrude, I just-"  
"Robin-chan, your coffee."  
"Ah! Thank you, Cook-san. It seems like you don't like the China we bought this time."  
"Why do you say that, Robin-chan?"  
"Weren't you trying to break it by banging it on the table?"  
"I'm sorry, Robin-chan. Let's go, Sho."  
"Y-Yes."  
Sho followed.  
"I can't believe even Robin-chan is treating you like a stranger as well."  
"It's not unnatural, Sanji-san, for Robin-san to agree with Zoro-san's point of view."  
"Huh? Point of view? Regarding what?"  
"Killing of course. Robin-san told me her speciality is assassination."  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Assassination is essentially a sum paid for killing a person. If someone told you cooking was illegal, would you like that?"  
"Robin-chan is actually just an archeologist. All she wants to know is the true history of the world."  
"Oh."  
Sho ended.  
"I need to prepare for snacks. Would you like to help?"  
"If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"Sanji-kun, is the pantry stocked?"  
"I'll check, Nami-san. Could you please wait a minute?"  
"Sure."  
Nami stood there as her eyes met, you guessed it, Sho sitting at the dining table.  
"Hello, Sho. Are you taking Chopper's medicine?"  
"I am. It definitely helps."  
"That's good."  
"Nami-san, the pantry needs to be restocked. We're running low on quite a lot of stuff."  
"Okay. I'll tell Zoro to prepare to go with you."  
"Actually, Nami-san, I was going to go with Sho."  
"Oh, but don't you usually get Zoro to be the packmule?"  
"Yes, I do but I wanted to take Sho, this time."  
"Well, Sho are you strong? Will you be able to carry the weight around?"  
"I would try my best."  
"How much do you think you can carry?"  
"Nami-san! It's okay. I'll carry whatever he can't."  
"Well, as long as you're okay with it."  
Nami noted that down and left.

"Sho, you stay here. I'll be back."  
"Where are you going, Sanji-san?"  
"It's time for the Marimo's saké."  
"Why can't he come down and take it?"  
"Because he's training."  
"For what?"  
"To become the world's greatest swordsman."  
"Oh. Okay. But... Okay."  
"What's the matter?"  
"No. Nothing. Please. Carry on. Don't mind me."  
"Sho! Tell me."  
"It's just that, even you are busy Sanji-san. You've to cook for Luffy, which is more than most zoos would be cooking for all their elephants. You personally tend to Robin-san and Nami-san and all the other members of the group. I think Zoro-san should come down to get his own saké."  
"It's different for everyone else and the Marimo, Sho. Someday, even you will understand."  
Sanji smiled at him as he climbed to the crow's nest with the bottle in his hand.  
"Marimo, saké."  
"That's your job. Not mine."  
Zoro replied.  
"I meant here is your saké."  
"Put it where you usually do."  
"Here."  
Sanji placed it on to sofa.  
"Hmm."  
Zoro gave him a grunt of acknowledgement.  
Sanji slid down the ropes with an unusual happiness these days. There was a bounce in his step and a little chuckle escaping his lips.

"Oi! Land ahoy!"  
Zoro announced and Luffy's excitement knew no bounds. He jumped up and down, climbed to the top of the crow's nest to look at the island.  
"Okay! Everyone! Line up! I will be distributing tasks."  
Nami announced.  
"Sanji-san, let's go."  
"Yeah, Sho. You go ahead. I'll be there in a while."  
"I'm not going to just leave you alone like that. I'll wait until you're done."  
He sat back down.  
"No! It's okay, Sho. Go! You join the others. I'll be over in a minute."  
"No. I won't be able to keep my mouth shut it you're not there."  
"Mouth shut?"  
"I might say something to that green-headed Swordsman-san of yours and tell Nami-san that she's ordering everyone around."  
"Sho! Don't say that! Nami-san needs to decide! Otherwise nothing will get done on this ship."  
"Aren't you the one always yelling at Luffy as Usopp? You deserve more credit, Sanji-san. I haven't seen such a thankless crew."  
"Sho! Stop it! Let's go."

"Great. I'm going to repeat this only once once, so if you're not paying attention, I'll charge you."  
"Yeah."  
Everyone replied in unison as Sanji and Sho arrived.  
"Luffy and Usopp will go island exploring and NOT CAUSE ANY TROUBLE."  
"Leave it to me."  
"Which is why I'm sending Usopp with you."  
Nami said and Usopp laughed at how futile it was to try and control Luffy.  
"Franky and Jinbei are incharge for Cola restocking.  
Robin and I will go shopping, find an inn to stay, get important information, check the situation with the marines on this island and also get information about the log and when and how we'll be able to leave.  
Chopper and Zoro would be incharge of restocking the medical supplies."  
"Yay! I get to be with Zoro!"  
Chopper cheered as he climbed on his shoulder and hugged him. Zoro gave him a soft smirk showing his happiness too. Sanji looked at the both of them and had a warm feeling swell in his chest, carving a beautiful smile on his lips. Sanji felt something in his hand. He looked down to find out that Sho had laced his fingers with Sanji's.  
"Next, Sanji-kun and Sho will restock the pantry."  
"Leave that to me, Nami-swan!"  
Sanji smiled at her which she returned instantly getting his eyes into hearts.  
"Brook, you'll be incharge of the ship, is that okay?"  
"Yes, Nami-san! Would you be kind enough to-"  
"Stop that! Sexual Harassment Skeleton!"  
She punched him down.  
"Okay. Everyone make sure to have the den den mushi, we'll call you to inform about the inn and the situation with the Marines. So, with this, disband!"  
Nami announced and as soon as the ship reached the island, Luffy was off at record speed.

"Sanji-san, this one looks good, right?"  
Sho picked up a vegetable to show him.  
Sanji smelt it and understood immediately.  
"It only looks good on the outside, Sho. It's rotten on the inside."  
Sanji held it in his hand.  
"Hey! This one's rotten on the inside remove it before everything else goes bad too."  
"What are you talking about? It looks so good!"  
"Only on the outside. Try cutting it."  
The shopkeeper cut it open to reveal black insides that moulds and fungi growing on it.  
"Oh! Thank you, Onii-chan. You have a good eye."  
"You're welcome. How much is my total then?"  
"For all this...wait a sec.... About 86,000 Beli."  
"I'll pay 20k for all of it."  
"Onii-chan, don't be silly! I can't sell that at 20k. I'll lower the price to a maximum of 85k."  
"25k."  
"80k"  
"27k"  
"76k"  
"30k"  
"70k. Not even a single Beli lower than that. If you want it, take it otherwise leave."  
"I'll take it."  
Sanji smiled and paid the grocer.  
"Wow, Sanji-san! That was amazing!"  
"I learnt to bargain from Nami-san. She can get stuff for 10% of the price, especially when buying clothes."  
"What does Nami-san do with so many clothes?"  
"She gives them away. To kids and women who need it."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Oh. Didn't expect Nami-san to do that considering how obsessed with money."  
"There is a soft side to everyone in the crew. It's just not apparent all the time. Nami-san and the Marimo are people who can't always afford to show their soft side. They manage everything. Nami-san the crew's general longevity of everything and the Marimo, protection of the crew members in any circumstances."  
"Sanji-san seems to know a lot about your crew, don't you?"  
"I do. Anyways, could you hold on to this for a second. I'll be back. Just wait here."  
Sanji handed him the bags and the den den mushi and left.  
 _Puru puru puru puru puru puru_  
 _Puru puru puru puru puru puru_  
"Hello?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, anything I miss?"  
"No. Nothing."  
"Great."  
"Um... Sanji-san, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sanji-san, I saw a poster while walking with you. Umm... It says there's a party today, at this famous club in town, where there's good food and good music and... So, if you'd like to go there...then maybe..."  
"Oh sure! Let's take everyone with us!"  
"N-No, Sanji-san... Actually, I meant just the two of us."  
"Like a date?"  
"Y-Yes, n-no pressure though. D-Don't mind me... I'm just... I wanted to make up for that day... I-It's okay if you don't..."  
"Fine. We'll go. Make sure to tell, Nami-san otherwise she might get worried."  
"I-I will! Thank you for giving me a chance, Sanji-san!"  
Sho shook his hand profusely.  
They finished their shopping and Sanji returned to the Sunny to arrange his pantry while Sho had disappeared somewhere. Sanji was so engrossed in his organising that he didn't even realize when it had darkened outside.  
He remembered about the date and immediately changed into a decent suit and combed his hair and jumped off the ship to look for Sho.

"Umm, you look enchanting as always, Sanji-san."  
"Sho! Where were you the entire day?"  
"Making preparations."  
Sho smiled.  
"Oh. Wow. I thought you..."  
"Forgot?"  
"Um... No, but..."  
"Nevermind that now. It's in the past. Let's go?"  
Sho offered his elbow and Sanji took it.  
"So, where are we off to?"  
"I have planned three activities that I think Sanji-san might like."  
"Oh. I'm looking forward to the evening."  
"Sanji-san, but what about..."  
"The Marimo?"  
"Y-Yeah..."  
Sanji would be lying if he said he was totally fine doing this but HE WASN'T DATING THE MARIMO! THERE WAS NO FUCKING REASON TO FEEL GUILTY...and yet...

"D-Dont think about it too much."  
Every time Sanji thought about Zoro looking at him like this... Hand in hand with Sho and ready for a date... He couldn't...

"Oh, seems like you're making your move, new guy."  
Sanji's thoughts were broken by the very voice and figure he wanted to avoid at all costs.  
"Ma-Marimo?"  
Sanji tried to remove his hands but Sho held tighter.  
"You got a problem with that?"  
"Oh no, I don't, but before you guys leave can I give *my* Shit Cook some advice? To make your time a little more fun?"  
Zoro smirked at him.  
Sho scowled at Zoro for smiling, but Sanji had noticed how forced that smirk was.  
"Of course, please do."  
Sho smiled back.  
Zoro stepped ahead, put his hands on Sanji's shoulders and leaned into his ears, obviously to the side away from Sho.  
"Be careful, Cook. Don't let your guard down."  
Zoro whispered.  
"Hm."  
Sanji just have him a hum of approval.  
Zoro moved ahead to the ship.  
"Ready to go, Sanji-san?"  
"Yeah."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
They both walked ahead to the club.

"Oi oi Zoro! Are you okay with this?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Sanji's your boyfriend, right?"  
"So?"  
Zoro took a gulp from his bottle.  
"How are you okay with this?"  
"It isn't for long."  
Zoro smirked at him and walked past to go to the crow's nest.  
"What do you mean? Oi! Zoro!"

"We're here, Sanji-san."  
Sho stopped in front of the club.  
"Let's go inside."  
Sho said and stopped at the reception.  
"I made a reservation under the name of Sho?"  
"Aah! Yes! Sho-san! We have you table right here."  
The tall man led them to their table on a large balcony.  
"Wow! Sho! This is beautiful!"  
Sanji looked at the vast sea extending with the moon reflecting on it dancing along with the waters.  
"I'm glad you like it, Sanji-san."  
Sho smiled at him.  
"We could have dinner later if you want. The party is over there if you'd like to there first."  
"Sure. Let's tire ourselves out dancing first, so we can eat properly."  
"Of course!"  
They proceeded to the room adjacent to it. It was a big hall with a dj near the top of the stairs. The music was loud but not too loud and it was fun, had a nice pop to it. Everyone danced their night away not caring about anything else. Sanji liked what he saw around.  
"Just a minute, Sanji-san."  
Sho ran up to the DJ and talked to him about something.  
Sanji and Sho danced around for a while before the DJ spoke up.  
"So, now, let's slow the pace down a bit. Partner up, let gaze into each others eyes! It's time for some romance. You can thank Sho later for setting you up, if someone here gets a date tonight."  
The DJ announced.  
"Sho! What did you do?"  
"I...uh... I bribed the DJ to play romantic music."  
He said sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry. If you don't like, I'd ask him to cancel-"  
"Let's dance."  
Sanji said as he took Sho's hand in his.  
Sho took Sanji's hand and placed another on his waist, holding Sanji close.  
"I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this."  
He smiled.  
"It's okay. It's good that you have a great partner."  
Sanji winked at him.  
"That's not true, Sanji-san. I have the perfect partner."  
"Damn you."  
Sanji blushed and Sho smiled proud of himself.  
"Sanji-san, you're so elegant and graceful. I wish you would treat yourself better."  
"Treat myself better?"  
"You're always working or making an effort for someone else. I wish you treasured yourself more."  
"Sho... Th-Thank you."

"It's time for dinner. Please proceed towards your reserved tables. Thank you."  
The announcement echoed and everyone went to their tables.  
Sanji and Sho returned as well.  
He did enjoy being here with Sho. This was the first time he was being taken on a date, but he was enjoying... Atleast if he ignored the Stupid Marimo's words.  
"Sanji-san, what would you like?"  
"I...uh... Let's see... I'll have whatever you have. Show me your taste."  
"Wow. This is quite the test. Okay."  
Sho called the waiter over and ordered.  
"Two seafood spicy pasta please. Along with a Sauvignon Blanc."  
"How did you know?"  
"You had mentioned it once when we were doing dishes. I just want you to have a good time, Sanji-san."  
"Thank you, Sho. You are so sweet! You thought of so much."  
"Sanji-san."  
Sho smiled happily looking at Sanji smile so happily.  
Their order arrived and they both ate their dinner, talking and laughing about everything.  
Sho gave him a hand, once they were done, helped him up and both of them stood at the edge of the balcony, staring right into the vast unending sea which was and will always remain Sanji's first love.  
"Sho, I had a wonderful time."  
"Phew. That's good. I can relax now."  
He chuckled.  
"Sanji-san, this building had a beautiful garden outside. Would you like to see it?"  
"Sure. Let's go."  
Sanji happily agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

They arrived at the garden, beautiful lamps flickering and dimly yet splendidly lighting up the place, moonlight further adding an unhindered spotlight.  
"This is..."

_"Stop. That."_

_"Tch. You get used like a tool, Stupid Cook."_

_"If it's for Nami-san then I don't min-"_

_"Zoro..."_

_"M... More."_

"Sanji-san, are you okay?"  
"Huh? Uh... Yeah! Yeah! I am."

STOP! STOP! STOP! WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THAT DUMBASS MARIMO RIGHT NOW, SANJI?! WHO CARES IF THE GARDEN LOOKS A LITTLE SIMILAR?! OKAY, A LOT SIMILAR BUT WHO CARES RIGHT NOW?! PAY ATTENTION TO THE SITUATION YOU ARE IN NOW! FOCUS! FORGET ABOUT THAT MUSCLE-HEAD BRUTE AND ALL HIS GENTLENESS!

"Do you...not like it?"  
"No! No! Its-Its beautiful! It's so beautiful!"  
Sanji smiled at him kicking himself in his mind for letting it wander back to unnecessary things.  
"O-Okay. Would you like to sit down?"  
"Yeah. Let's do that."  
"After you."  
Sho gestured and Sanji moved ahead.  
They both settled down next to each other on the bench and looked around for a while. Sanji felt something light on his hand. He looked down to find Sho trying to hold his hand. Sanji allowed it and held Sho's hand too.  
"S-Sanji-san"  
"Yeah?"  
"I...uh..."  
Sho turned towards Sanji.  
"Yes?"  
Sanji turned to face him too.  
"Sanji-san, I..."  
"What is it, Sho?"  
"Sanji-san, are you happy?"  
"Of course I am! What do you mean?"  
"I mean are you happy to be here, with me?"  
"Why are yo-"  
"Or would you rather be here with Zoro-san?"  
Sanji was shook at the question and the change in Sho's expression.  
"What?"  
"You're sitting here with me, thinking about Zoro-san, aren't you, Sanji-san?"  
"Sho, I-"  
"Sanji-san, I brought you here because I wanted you to be here, with me, but if you're just going to be with Zoro-san, then..."  
"Look, Sho, I-"  
"Then there's no point in me being here."  
"Wait! Wha-"  
"I thought I would be able to spend some time with a person that I like, get to know them better, build a better bond with them but... I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts."  
Sho stood up and going ahead.  
"Stop, Sho."  
Sanji grabbed on to his hand. Sho turned his head around to look at Sanji.  
"I'm sorry. I let my thoughts wander to places they shouldn't be going to."  
"No, no! It's okay, Sanji-san. I can understand. I-It happens sometimes. Spur of the moment."  
Sho tried to break a smile at him.  
"Look,-"  
Sanji stepped towards him.  
"-Sho, me and the Marimo, are not dating at all... atleast according to me. What he thinks is his problem, but I don't want *him* to be a problem between us, okay?"  
"Y-Yes. Okay."  
Sho looked at him.  
"Now, let's forget about him and continue?"  
"Hmm."  
Sho nodded.  
"I-I'm sorry, Sanji-san. I...uh..."  
"It's okay."  
Sanji pulled him in for a warm hug. Sho also reciprocating by holding on to him tightly.  
"You okay, now?"  
Sanji asked pushing himself slightly apart to look at his eyes, whisking away the tears from his cheeks.  
"Yes. Thank you."  
He said matching Sanji's gaze.

Sanji gazed into Sho's eyes. He felt the soft cotton-like gaze comfort him. He felt the flutter in Sho's heart in that moment. He felt everything else fade into a grey.  
Sanji held on to Sho; Sho's hands were on Sanji's back as well; they gazed into each others' eyes in a garden; Sanji was holding on to his face... Just the two of them...  
Everything was perfect and yet...  
KISS HIM! YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ISN'T THIS HOW YOU WANTED IT! ISN'T THIS THE MOMENT? C'MON! GET OVER YOUR UNCERTAINTY! IS IT BECAUSE HE IS A GUY? THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN WHEN YOU ALMOST KISSED THAT STUPID MOSS-FOR-BRAINS IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU HESITATING FOR?

Sanji leaned in shakily pulling Sho towards himself. Sho let himself be led without disrupting Sanji's pace.  
Sanji softly connected their lips, but something felt wrong... Something felt horribly horribly wrong...  
He didn't want to do this and yet he was pushing himself. He didn't feel anything but he just felt obligated to do it. He had a good time talking and having dinner with Sho, but the close dancing and this... It was all...

IT IS ALL IN YOUR HEAD! ONCE YOU GET THAT DUMBASS OUT OF YOUR HEAD, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO THINK PROPERLY! RIGHT NOW, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IA FOCUS ON THIS MOMENT AND KISS THE GUY IN FRONT OF YOU! HE'S SWEET, HE'S GOOD LOOKING, HE TOOK YOU ON A DATE THAT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO ON! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?

Yeah. That's all it was...paying back for the date.

Sanji kissed him softly. Sho's hand was now on Sanji's face, caressing it. Sanji kissed him, close-mouthed, half-hearted but he had still kissed him.


	30. Chapter 30

"W-We should go back now."  
Sanji said finally getting out of the hold, only one thought racing through his head.  
Zoro.  
"Y-Yeah, it's getting late."  
Sho offered Sanji his elbow. Sanji accepted and they returned to the Sunny.  
Thankfully, almost everyone had gone to bed, except that Moss-head monster who still trained in his crow's nest.  
Sanji went to the washroom and got changed.  
"Do you want something, Sho?"  
"Um... No. Thank you."  
"Okay."  
Sanji quickly made himself some coffee and drank it. He washed before placing back the cups.  
"Good night, Sanji-san."  
"G-Good night, Sho."  
Sanji smiled at him as he left.  
Sanji grabbed a bottle from the Marimo's exclusive cupboard, climbed up the ropes and entered the crow's nest.  
"Marimo, saké."  
Sanji replaced the empty bottle.  
"How was it?"  
Zoro asked continuing his while simultaneously continuing swinging his ginormous weights.  
"It was good. Danced, had dinner... Was good."  
"Did you pay him back?"  
"Pay him back? He asked me on a date, Marimo."  
"I'm sure you gave him some kind of payback... Preferably something he would like more than money."  
"You're not making any sense here."  
Sanji pretended.  
"Don't play innocent with _me_ , Shit Cook. We've been on the same crew since Arlong Park."  
Zoro popped the cork of the saké bottle.  
"I... I d-didn't feel the need to do anything of the sort. W-Why would I push myself to do something I am uncomfortable with?"  
"Because _you_ are the Shit Cook."  
Zoro handed him the bottle before settling down on the sofa keeping his watch for the night.  
"Cook"  
"Hm?"  
"Get me another saké and you a wine."  
Zoro kept looking out of the window.  
"Marimo?"  
"Don't want to have a drink? Like the old days?"  
"Like the old days, huh? Fine."  
Sanji went down to the kitchen, got the properly aged bottle out for himself and Zoro as well, put it in a tray and returned to the crow's nest.  
"Here."  
He threw Zoro's mug at him and sat beside him with his own mug.  
"Kanpai."  
The smiled at each other.  
Sanji loved these moments. These rare happy moments that he celebrated with Zoro, like when they did the dishes together, when they drank and talked about all the people they had fought and come to respect and shared a secret time that nobody knew about. It was the secret to their still strong friendship even after all the arguements, disagreements and fights. Honest and frank conversations without the need to hide anything and if anything goes wrong, saké to blame it on.  
Perfect.  
"Marimo, when was the last time we actually got to sit together and drink like this, right?"  
"Yeah. Since the time we've gotten into the New World, everything has been so..."  
"Busy."  
"Yeah."  
Zoro poured another mug full from the barrel for Sanji and vice-versa.  
"Neh, Marimo, don't you ever feel lonely?"  
"Lonely?"  
"Without a girlfriend or-"  
"Look, all of that crap is yours to bother about. I need to become the world's greatest swordsman."  
"What about after that?"  
"After that... I don't know. I'll think about it when I become the world's greatest swordsman."  
"Don't you ever think about your future?"  
Sanji filled up Zoro's mug again and Zoro did Sanji's.  
"I don't have time to think about things like that."  
"Fine. You have time now. Think about it. What would you do after you became the world's greatest swordsman?"  
"Um... I would... Ugh! It's too troublesome, you Shit Cook!"  
"Fine. How about this, you are the world's greatest swordsman right now. You have defeated Mihawk and the newspaper has announced that now you are the world's greatest swordsman. Now what will you do with the rest of your life?"  
"Um... I'll drink saké, sleep, train and sail looking for new challenger swordsmen who want to become the world's greatest."  
"Taaka. That's so like you."  
"Oh really? What would you do when you find All Blue then, asshole?"  
"I'll send fishes back to Baratie and stay on one of the island nearest to that sea forever..."  
Sanji dreamt about it. All the different species of fish, all the vegetation, all the different kinds of dishes he could make, all the different kinds of cuisines he'd get to try and make...  
Sanji heaved with all the happiness of the dream and warmth of the alcohol.  
"Don't you want to have a family, Marimo?"  
"I already have one."  
"You have a family?!"  
Zoro and Sanji were now both on their fifteenth mug of saké and it was having it's effects.  
"Of course! You guys."  
Zoro laughed and Sanji laughed with him as they both drank from their glasses.  
"So, Luffy and Usopp are your twin sons and Chopper is your pet. Robin-chan and Franky are your older sister and her husband, Nami-san is your younger sister-"  
"-Brook is the grandfather,Jinbei is Franky's elder brother and you are my wife."  
Zoro laughed as they imagined themselves in the family.  
"You'd be a really good but a really annoying wife."  
"Shut it, bastard. You are a really annoying husband already. Doing nothing other than swinging your dumb swords around! I have to manage all the kids and everyone's food and laundry and cleaning and everything."  
"You're so annoying when talk so much, Dumb wife!"  
"Well, why don't you come here and try to shut me up, Stupid husband!"  
"I would but we're drunk."  
"I can take you on in fight even if I'm drunk enough to not even be able to speak."  
Both of them downed another mug. They were determined to empty the entire barrel tonight.  
"Who said anyt...hing about...fi... fighting, you d...dumb wife?!"  
"How...else wou...ld you d...do it, st...stupid husband?!"  
"I'll...ki...kiss you."  
"T...Too scar...scared to do i...it now?"  
"W... We're d...drunk. W... We sh... shouldn't."  
"You're...ju...just too sca...scared."  
Sanji laughed at him.  
"Sh...Shut up."  
"N... Nope."  
"Shu...ut up!"  
Zoro stood up as they both finally drank their last mugs banging them on the centre table.  
"M... Make me."  
Both of them collapsed on the floor of the crow's nest, instantly falling asleep on each other.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ugh...Mm... Hm?"  
Sanji woke up at his usual time, but his pillow seemed a little too hard. The tanned forehead seemed a little too familiar.  
Sanji had slept off!  
In the Crow's nest!  
On Zoro's shoulder!  
Again!  
Sanji woke up with a jolt and sat up. He immediately lit a cigarette and calmed down.  
"Ugh... My head..."  
Memories slowly filled back in, into his brain, memories of the date, memories of the kiss and finally the memories of drinking...

"Oh! Cook-san, you seem a little late today."  
"I am Robin-chan, sorry about that. Marimo's drinking is getting out of hand. He drank the entire barrel last night!"  
Sanji complained.  
"I don't think only our beloved Swordsman-san is the culprit."  
"Huh?"  
"There are two mugs, Cook-san."  
"Oh...um... Yeah."  
Sanji couldn't refute the arguement. Two mugs meant two people.  
"Could I get some coffee?"  
"Of course, Robin-chan. Just give me a minute."  
Sanji instantly put away the barrel and got started on coffee and breakfast.  
He felt a lot better in the morning, that he did after the date. The drinking did do something for him after all.

Slowly, the crew along with Sho flooded the kitchen for breakfast, except Zoro who was probably still sleeping from having all the alcohol in his system. Sanji served everyone breakfast happily and swirled around his mellorines. He finally decided to go to the island again, without a doubt, Sho asking to accompany him. Sanji needed time to think about everything, which he demanded from Sho. Sanji left for the island, before 'accidentally' meeting Sho in the streets.

"Nami-san said the island does not have a lot of Marines, but still be careful to not cause a ruckus. She said the log will set in another few hours and said we will leave and if Zoro-san can't make it, we'll leave him here."  
He chuckled before continuing.  
"I told her where we were and she said we needed to go straight and turn the third right and we'll come to an abandoned building. She and Robin-san will meet us there and then we'll go to the inn from there."  
Sho explained.  
"Let's go then."  
"You're done with shopping?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. Sanji-san looks so happy when you're around food. I wanted to see more of that smile. I wanted to more of that jump in your step. I wanted to be with you more if I can make you that happy."  
Sho said without looking at him.  
"How about we take a walk together, while going there?"  
"O-Ofcourse, but would that be ok-"  
"THAT'S IT! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YO-"  
"Oi! Oi! Calm down!"  
"-ay considering how I behav-"  
"-U!!! HOW DARE YOU! YOU DAMN BRAT! IF YOU CAN-"  
"Just shut it, woman!"  
Zoro yelled out.  
"YOU SHUT IT! YOU GOODY GOODY TALKING FOREHEAD! I'LL KILL THAT BRAT! HOW DARE HE BREAK A SWORD THAT I MADE!"  
"-d that last tim- What is going on?"  
Sho and Sanji ran towards the yelling.  
Zoro was holding back a woman with a knife in her hand who seemed to be fuming at some 17 year old kid.  
"IF YOU CAN'T USE A SWORD, PRACTICE WITH A FUCKI-"  
"Calm down! What are you doing, woman?!"  
"-NG SHINAI FIRST! YOU DUMBASS SHITTY BRAT! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO, HUH?!"  
"CALM DOWN, WOMAN!"  
"Don't get in my way, you stupid green jerk! He broke the sword I made!"  
"You make swords?"  
"Damn right, I do! And I make the best ones at that! I've made many of the meitos of the 12 Supreme grades! My mother made the Yoru carried by Hawk-eye Mihawk! I'm going to fucking kill that bastard who doesn't understand the-"  
"That's enough yelling woman! Talk properly!"  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me that, big forehead?! Wait a minute... Green hair, scar on the eye, three swords... I've seen you somewhere... Green... Three... Hmm..."  
"Bounty Poster?"  
"Yeah! Roronoa Zoro, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, I know! Yeahhh! You use a sword I made! Not a really well made one, but in my defense I was just starting out. Where is it?" The-"  
"Oi, Marimo! What is happening?"  
"Huh? Oh. You two. Nothing."  
"Hello, would you like to buy a sword?"  
"No thanks, for me. Sanji-san?"  
"I don't use swords. Sorry. I'd like to see if you have knives."  
"Oh. Okay. Yeah so."  
She turned back to Zoro.  
"Roronoa Zoro, show it to me. The light and sharp blade of the Yubashiri! Where is it?"  
"Well actually, the Yubashiri is..."  
"Isn't Yubashiri the sword that you buried on Thriller Bark?"  
Sanji mentioned absentmindedly.  
"Y-Yeah. Actually, the Yubashiri died."  
"Oh. She may rest in peace."  
"Y-You're not angry?"  
"You buried her, right? She has a place to rest. I'm content with that. You know how to treat swords. That's the sign of a true swordsman."  
She smiled at him.  
"Can I see your shop? I don't have money to buy anything though."  
"The swordsman doesn't choose the sword. The sword chooses it's swordsman. If any sword from my shop takes a liking to you, you'll have to keep it."  
She laughed and Zoro accompanied her.

"Sho, we're supposed to take a right here."  
"Okay. Let's go."  
They came to an abandoned building.  
"Seems like Nami-san and Robin-san, aren't here? Are we late, Sanji-san?"  
"No, even the Marimo is still out. I think we're too early."  
"I agree. What do we do then?"  
"Let's sit then."  
Sanji offered a seat on the nearby stones.  
"After you."  
Sho gestured smilingly.  
Sanji sat and Sho settled next to him.  
"Sanji-san, there is something on your face."  
Sho pointed to his cheek.  
"What? Where is it?"  
"N-No, not there, a little- No no! The other side... Umm... Sanji-san if you don't mind, may I?"  
"Sure."  
Sho's hand travelled to Sanji's cheek carefully wiping away, absolutely nothing.  
Sanji felt his hand linger on his cheek as Sho continued looking in his eyes.  
"You're beautiful, Sanji-san."  
Sanji's face was instantly grazed with a beautiful pink upon hearing the compliment.  
"Sho!"  
Sanji turned his face away.  
"Sanji-san! Don't look away."  
Sho turned his face back softly holding on to his chin, smilingly.  
Sanji's eyes met Sho's. It lit a sort of a mischievous fire in his heart. A similar one that burnt and it didn't...   
Sanji leaned in a little and as soon as Sanji did, Sho closed the distance between them.  
Sanji lost himself to a whirlwind of emotions. He had never even dreamt of kissing a man, ever. Men were disgusting, unhygienic and brutal bastard who... And yet Sho was different. He was sweet, devoted his time to Sanji and was a refined gentleman.  
As Sanji became more and more confident he reciproted more and more to Sho's efforts. Sanji was finally starting to forget the Marimo and actually starting to appreciate Sho for everything that he was.  
Sho stood up and got Sanji up with his, he pinned him against the wall of the abandoned building and parted for breath.  
He slowly licked his ear and whispered in his ears.  
"Black Leg, Vinsmoke Sanji. You are under arrest."


	32. Chapter 32

"Sanji's eyes flew wide open but his hands had been locked by cuffs on the wall.  
"Sho! What is this?!"  
"The truth. Filthy pirates like you, don't deserve love at all."  
Sho put on his justice manteau as a hoard of Marines followed behind him.  
"Also, thanks to your absolute idiocy, your entire crew will be dead by tonight. After all, they're going to inn."

This had to be a lie. Thi-This absolutely had to be a lie. This can't be true! This is a nightmare...  
Actually it isn't. It's the same thing that happened to him... Just a few weeks ago, just the person and the place was different. Sanji had foolishly fallen for the same trick again, not by a woman this time instead by a man.  
Sanji had lost all of his hope... Again. Sanji couldn't do anything but shed tears like the pathetic fool he was.

_"I... I... I am... Alive?! I'm alive!"_

_"Wow! This food is amazing! It's the first time I've had such delicious food!"_

_"Sanji-san, please let me. I've been rude enough to just intrude unannounced please let me help."_

_"Sanji-san, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but you're really good looking."_

_"Sanji-san, I can't understand this. I just can't! Why do they think taking lives is so easy?"_

_"N-No, Sanji-san. Don't. I don't want to cause any more trouble."_

_"Sanji-san, it is too reckless! You'll die because of me too!"_

_"What are you-"_   
_Sanji's eyes widened as Sho kissed him._

_"It was totally wrong on my part to just barge in like that without ever thinking if you were uncomfortable with it or not. You could continue to hate me, but all I want you to know is that I am really sorry for my behaviour."*_

__"If there's anything I can do, please tell me."_ _

__"I don't know. Sanji-san looks so happy when you're around food. I wanted to see more of that smile. I wanted to more of that jump in your step. I wanted to be with you more if I can make you that happy."*_ _

___"You're beautiful, Sanji-san."_ _ _

___"Sanji-san! Don't look away."_ _ _

___"Black Leg, Vinsmoke Sanji. You are under arrest."_ _ _

__And finally Sanji's remembered those all important words from someone._ _

___"You will regret this later, Cook. Remember my words."_ _ _

__All Sanji was doing was now regretting it._ _

__Nami-san! Robin-chan! They were in trouble! Sanji could regret all he wanted later! He needed to get back Robin and Nami!  
Sanji raised his leg and kicked the cuffs. As soon as it felt an impact, a siren buzzed.  
"It's useless, Black Leg. You're stay locked here and starve to death."  
Sho laughed.  
"Oh! Does that bring back memories?"  
He mocked.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, Sanji-san."  
That disgusting laugh, just full of vanity and empty idealism._ _

__"Lieutenant Kansho, how shall we proceed?"  
"We'll proceed as planned. Black Leg is here. The green brute has been captured at the sword store. We'll capture everyone one by one when they are separated. Just be careful with Straw Hat Luffy and First Son of the Sea, Jinbei."  
"Roger that, sir."  
"Bring the two women here first."  
"Yes sir."  
"Wouldn't you like to see that Black Leg? Wouldn't you want to see everything that I will do with those women? I'll touch their soft white skin."  
Such a depraved laugh.  
"I'll dress them properly."  
Such a low mind.  
Sanji burnt up in a flame.  
"Don't you dare, touch Nami-san and Robin-chan, you bastard. I'll rip you to shreds."  
"Sanji-san? You think killing is okay?"  
"Huh?"  
The moment Sanji heard the sentence his mind wandered back from the anger. Something heavy hit the back of his head. He felt lose consciousness. He hated to listen to it. He hated to listen to that absolutely disgusting laugh of his.  
*Puru puru puru puru puru puru puru*  
*Puru puru puru puru puru puru puru*  
"This is Lieutenant Kansho."  
"Lieutenant, the Straw Hat crew members Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Cat Burglar Nami, God Usopp, Cotton Candy Loving Chopper, Devil Child Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky and Dead Bones Brook have all been captured. We're currently loading them on the ship and they're being sent to Impel Down."  
"What about the First Son of the Sea and Straw Hat Luffy?"  
"First Son of the Sea, Jinbei is currently missing and our units are fighting Straw Hat Luffy and will capture him soon."  
"Okay. Good Work."  
Kansho handed the den den mushi to one of the guys beside him.  
"Did you hear that Black Leg? Your friends have all been capture! They're on the ship, enjoying their trip to Impel Down."  
Kansho laughed.  
"Those are the same people who helped you, saved your life when-"  
"Saved my life? You, all of you fell for a stupid trap and showed a Marine such hospitality."  
"Those are the same hands that gave you everything you needed. Clothes, food and drink, a roof over your head, a place to sleep and that's how you repay them?"  
Sanji yelled out.  
"Shut it, you pirate! You pirates have absolutely no rights to talk about any gratefulness or repayment. What do you even know about gratefulness, huh? Have you ever even felt a twinge of gratefulness towards anyone?!"  
He slapped Sanji standing tall on him.  
"All you need to do is stay quiet and get punished."  
He punched Sanji until his face was bruised and battered and swollen and bleeding._ _


	33. Chapter 33

Sanji's eyes opened behind bars.  
"Uhn? What... Where..."  
The flooding wasn't only his memories, but also in his eyes...he had been beaten up and the den den mushi conversation.  
That's it.  
Everyone had been captured and taken to the headquarters. Sanji had to hurry. He might never be able to reach them otherwise.  
He tried his best to stand but his feet were jelly like at best.  
Sanji couldn't do anything like this forget kicking, he wouldn't even be able to run. Sanji had never felt more useless in his life, EVER before this.  
Not only had he let his nakama get captured because of his personal feelings, he wouldn't even be able to go and save them.

"Hello, Black Leg."  
There it was, that filthy voice, again.  
"How are you doing? I see, not very well."  
He laughed.  
"That's good news for me."  
He went silent for a while as the guard opened the cell door.  
"Let me out."  
"Oh. Of course. Would you also like a red carpet with that?"  
There it was again. That depraved filthy laugh that thrived on people's suffering.  
"Shut it, you bastard!"  
"Sanji-san?"  
As much as Sanji tried to not get affected by that voice or face again, it was the one that Sanji had genuinely come to like. Sanji's heart broke a little more, shattered a little more and he was going number with each time he was reminded of Sho.  
The door opened. This was the perfect chance to run, but too many Marines were too alert.  
Kansho leaned down on Sanji as he sat down his hands chained above his head.  
"Black Leg, you're quite the looker. Why don't you be with me, instead of going to Impel Down, huh? It would be a waste of such a beautiful thing..."  
Sanji didn't understand what he was trying to say.  
"I'll give you everything that you want. Money, comfort, power, authority... Everything."  
"A-And in r...return?"  
Sanji finally was able to atleast properly.  
"All I want is your body... Blonde hair..."  
Kansho grabbed a fistful turning Sanji's head up.  
"Pale skin..."  
Dragged a nail along Sanji's bare chest.  
"Blue eyes..."  
Traced his thumb over Sanji's eyelid.  
"Pink lips..."  
Gazed at them lecherously.  
"Thick thighs..."  
Gave one of them a tight squeeze making Sanji uncomfortable.  
Sanji immediately tried to move his leg but it didn't move fast enough.  
"Full ass..."  
Grabbed Sanji's neck and pushed him back into the wall.  
"I don't want to hurt your beautiful body, Black Leg."  
He sifted Sanji's hair through his hands.  
"Be mine... I'll let your body have all the fun it wants. I'll fulfill all the erotic needs you have, you pervert."  
Kansho whispered in his ears.  
"You don't need to worry about all that. When I leave from here-"  
"Oh, but you won't be. Be mine or die, Black Leg."  
Kansho pushed his chin up to make Sanji look at him.  
"Your friends are already gone ahead to heaven, Black Leg or should I say-"  
Kansho's suddenly took a turn for innocence.  
"- Sanji-san."  
He said sheepishly, laughing in Sanji's face for trusting him.  
"I thought that Swordsman was going to be much more troublesome, but thanks to you..."  
He continued laughing.  
"How about it Black Leg Sanji? Give me your body or die?"  
"Kick your ass and get out of here."  
Sanji smirked at him.  
"Quite the cheeky one, aren't you?"  
Kansho licked hip lips biting it.  
"What did the Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, was it? What did he do, Black Leg? Did you tell him how you went on a date with me?"  
He squatted in front of Sanji matching his gaze.  
"How we close danced?"  
He leaned forward.  
"How there were just the two of us the garden?"  
He leaned in further beside Sanji's head.  
"How you sat next to me feeling so guilty about letting him be like that?"  
He dramatically said it out loud in his face.  
"How you wiped tears off my cheeks?"  
He held Sanji's face up.  
"How you kissed me with this same mouth that you're now cursing me with?"  
He whispered in Sanji's ears now totally breaking him.  
"Remove his handcuffs and leave the two of us alone."  
He ordered.  
"B-But sir! You might-"  
"Just do it!"  
He yelled out.

"Now, that the two of us are alone, we can talk can't we, Black Leg?"  
"G-Get the fuck away from me, you b-bastard!"  
Sanji tried his best to land a kick strong to instantly kill someone but that only was only caught by him.  
"Is this what you want, Black Leg? Do you want to stay here forever? It would be such a waste for such a well built and beautiful body."  
Sanji just closed his eye tightly, not wanting to see anything. He was drooling like a dog on seeing meat.  
Sanji had had enough of that.  
He essentially wanted to use Sanji as a sex toy. He was done seeing that too.  
"Black Leg... Listen to me- Huh? Didn't I tell you to leave the both of us alone?"  
"Yeah. That was a major help. I was just thinking it was pain to deal with all those Marines."  
"You bastard! Lowlife! Roronoa Zoro!"  
"Shut up! They'll all come inside!"  
Zoro cut his tongue off.  
"Oh, don't worry. Unlike you, I will make it easier by killing you."  
Zoro placed a cut across his chest and dropped him down bleeding.  
"Oi, Cook, where's your shirt?"  
Sanji just shook his head.  
"Fine."  
Zoro took off his coat and buttoned it up on Sanji, sitting in the corner.  
"Let's go."  
Sanji couldn't face him. He had let the crew down, once again. Now that everyone was at the-  
"Everyone is waiting for you at the ship."  
"Sh-Ship? E-Everyone is on the sh-ship? Th-The Sunny?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's good."  
Sanji relaxed visibly and slipped into slumber without even realising. The few hours of torture hadn't had as much as an effect as being betyared and being subjected to sexual harassment.  
Zoro grabbed his arm and put him on his back and started walking towards he unmistakable sounds of Nami yelling at Luffy for causing a ruckus with the Marines.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hmm? The infirmary? Why is it so dark?"  
"Oh, Sanji! You were hurt a lot."  
Sanji sat up to spot a person lying beside him.  
"Hm?"  
"Zoro was hurt a lot too. He was all bleeding and collapsed when both of you got to the ship."  
"Oh. It's... It's my fault."  
Sanji murmured.  
"We're pirates, Sanji. The marines coming after us, isn't your fault. You sleep for some more time till then I'll prepare your medicine."  
Chopper left as he closed the door leaving him and Zoro in darkness.  
"What are you going to tell them about the new guy?"  
Zoro sat up beside him.  
"That I was pathetic and stupid and fell for the same trick twice."  
"I like the sound of that but that's about you not him. I'll tell them."  
"I'm sorry, Zoro, and thanks."  
"Were you hit on the head or something?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't be polite. It's stifling. I told you, you'll regret it, didn't I?"  
"Hm."  
"Anyways, what's done is done. It doesn't matter now."  
"How can you just say it doesn't matter, you Stupid Swordsman?! I endangered the entire crew!"  
"And I protected it. That's all there is to it."  
"You have to make everything so mindlessly simple, you Marimo brute!"  
"Well, what do you want me to then, Shit Cook?! Ask you to grovel at my feet?!"  
"Hold me responsible, you asshole!"  
"Why do you have to make everything so complicated and troublesome, you Shitty Cook?! Can't you just let things go!"  
Zoro shouted and both of them quietened down, groaning and panting and uncomfortable due to all the bandages that Chopper had wrapped around them. Damn! They felt like birthday presents!  
"How did you know?"  
"The blacksmith woman helped."  
"No, I meant about him being trouble."  
"That was more of an instinct."  
"You knew the whole time."  
"Hm."  
Zoro laid down on his pillow, still wide awake.  
"You tried to tell me."  
"Hm."  
Zoro was liking this conversation. The blond was listing things Zoro was right about.  
"I didn't listen to you."  
"Hm."  
Damn right he didn't.  
"You're always trying to protect the ones you love, right?"  
"Hm."  
Yes. He loves his nakama more than anything else in the world, and he would do anything to protect them.  
"Marimo... I..."  
"Hm?"  
"I... Tch. I don't know what to do. I should just..."  
"Die?"  
"No."  
"Leave the crew?"  
"No."  
"Then do whatever you want."

Zoro had always been there, hadn't he? Since Arlong Park, they had been fighting together. Zoro had always been on his side like this. They had clunk glasses with each other, celebrated, fought, laughed, cried, won, lost, succeeded and failed... Everything together...  
Always...

"Why didn't you come?"  
"Where?"  
"Whole Cake Island."  
"I knew you'd be fine."  
He knew Sanji would be fine. Everything did turn out to be fine in the end, didn't it?  
"How did you know?"  
"I know you."  
He knew Sanji.  
"Shut it, you idiot Swordsman. You know nothing about me."  
Zoro just laughed in response, sitting up beside Sanji again.  
"Zoro, what do you think love is?"  
"Hein? Why are you asking me?"  
"Since you know me, I figured you'll know my answer as well."  
"Tch. You're such a pain in the ass. I think love is anything that makes you stronger."  
"That's something only you would say."  
Sanji chuckled.  
But Zoro wasn't wrong was what Sanji didn't say. He agreed with the swordsman, but that would mean only one thing.  
Zoro wanted to protect Sanji.  
Zoro prioritized his wellbeing over his own.  
There was only one explanation and they didn't like it, neither of them... Now that they had defined parameters for it.  
But that was the case with every other nakama too; them before yourself; but what Zoro had said took things in a very different direction.  
Zoro said love was something that made him stronger.  
Sanji made him stronger! Their constant small fights kept them in shape, alert and reaffirmed their strength.  
With every argument they had, Sanji's kicks hit harder and burnt stronger and Zoro's slashes became more precise and lethal.  
Sanji made Zoro stronger.

"Marimo, here."  
Sanji started unbuttoning his coat.  
"Oi oi oi oi! What are you doing?"  
"Your coat."  
"It's okay. Give it to me later."  
Zoro said, shyly, thankful for the darkness that hid his blush perfectly.  
"Zoro..."  
Sanji began but he didn't want to continue.  
"Don't. I know what you're planning to do."  
"What do you know, huh?"  
"You want to have some sappy conversation about our feelings and stuff like that."  
"That's not what I wanted to do. Not the talking atleast."  
"What do you mean?"  
Zoro couldn't see anything but his Observation Haki was just a bit too intune with this stupid blond pervert.  
"No. This isn't what you need."  
"Maybe not, but it is what I want."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."

Zoro's eyes fell conveniently close as he felt Sanji's fingertips smoothly slide on his rough skin like butter.  
"W-Wait! Aren't you hurt? If you do this, your wounds will... And Chopper will yell at us."  
"If you think I care about that right now, you're even stupider that I thought, you stupid Stupid Marimo.  
Zoro easily let himself be lead by Sanji in this maelstrom that he needed to navigate through.  
Zoro didn't understand any of this and he hadn't even tried to. Everything was a quirk of fate which included everything he felt too.  
Why did he feel all this?  
Why didn't Zoro feel the need to stop?  
Why didn't Zoro want to resist?  
It was all a quirk of fate.


	35. Chapter 35

Sanji lips finally met Zoro's after what seemed like a travel across all the fours seas.  
As soon as they did meet, Zoro felt a warm wave wash over him. All he wanted was to stay in this safe space forever.  
Just him and the dumbass Cook. Nobody to intrude on them, nobody to judge them, nobody to say anything at all.  
Zoro's lips parted. He didn't quite understand but the next steps just felt natural. He wrapped his tongue around Sanji's.  
Warmth. Affection. Safety.  
Zoro felt understood for some reason, like this where he belonged. He graciously invited Sanji in but soon got greedier for more.  
Sanji had started out softly, definitely. He didn't know what was going to happen, how this would change the relationship between him and the swordsman but as soon as he met Zoro's mouth, all his concerns seemed to have gone. All that was left as this feeling of being extremely light and fluffy among the clouds.  
"Sanj- Oh shit. Sorry."  
She covered her eyes and ran back closing the door.  
Zoro's intensity and want for more were second to none. He wasn't just someone who would do something for the sake of it. If he was doing it, he was sincere and Sanji could feel all of it in Zoro's kiss.  
Him grasping on to Sanji's skin and pulling him in slowly careful not to hurt his wounds.  
Sanji wasn't going to lose either. Sanji's hands already wandered on his chest. Sanji touched his chest, but his hand stopped near the left side.  
Zoro's heart.  
It felt like it would explode if it kept going at this rate.  
"Marimo, your..."  
Sanji forcefully separated himself for a minute.  
"Shut it."  
Zoro panted and pulled him back in.  
Sanji also abandoned his worries and slowly moved his hand all over Zoro's chest and back.  
Sanji's slow and fluid fingers teasing through his bandages, sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to go ahead. He was finally prepared for it. Zoro decide to jump right in an-  
"Zoro, Sanji. I get it, but you both are hurt."  
Chopper stepped in with an Usopp and Nami trying to stop him from going in.  
"Uh... Yeah. You're right, Chopper."  
Zoro agreed for the first time.  
"Don't get ahead of yourselves. Kissing and touching-"  
"Chopper, come back!"  
"-is fine, but don't go any-"  
"How can he say that so calmly?"  
Usopp wondered.  
"-further than that. Your bodies are weak at the moment. I don't know what kind of consequences you might have to face."  
"Here, medicines."  
Chopper gave it to them not even reacting to the fact that they were kissing. He threatened them a few more times before leaving.

"You heard the man, Baka Marimo. Kissing and touching is okay."  
Sanji said climbing into Zoro's bed and sitting between Zoro's legs.  
"Cook, wait."  
"What are you scared now, Shitty Marimo? That your one and only excuse is gone."  
"Who the fuck did you say that to, you shitty perve-"  
Sanji grabbed Zoro's face, smirking, and pulled him into himself crashing his lips against Zoro's.  
Why was Sanji so happy about this?  
Was it the assurance that Zoro would never betray him?  
Was it that finally his feelings were being reciprocated?  
His feelings... Being reciprocated?   
Sanji instantly pulled apart.  
"Marimo, you... I'm sorry."  
Sanji instantly withdrew. He tried to step back but his folded legs and awkward position made him fall back on the floor getting a hiss out of him.  
"O-Oi, Cook, are you..."  
"Uhm... I uh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just..."

_"Also, do you know about something called consent?"_

"Got scared now, Nosebleed-kun?"

Why was Zoro doing this?!  
The Cook had stopped himself, right?  
Why was he provoking the Cook to come back?  
Did he want the Cook? To come back? To continue? To kiss him? And do all sorts of other things to him?  
What did Zoro want from the stupid worthless chef?

"I didn't ask... For consent."  
Sanji answered softly.  
Zoro was absolutely shocked by this response. Disgust was the most probable on his list, followed by shock, anger and then confusion.  
That's what the Cook was thinking about? About consent? Zoro had mentioned it in front of him, but that was only to make the Shit Cook realize he was making a mistake.  
Zoro couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to respond to that? What was he supposed to do in such a situation? Was he supposed to kiss him to tell him he had Zoro's consent? Does he provoke him more to make the Shit Cook angry and kiss him?

Sanji couldn't read his expression. Partly because of the darkness and partly because this expression of confusion and bewilderment was completely alien to Zoro's face. He was usually determined and if not then he left things to luck... Or quirk of fate as he phrased it. What was he thinking about? Did Sanji make the wrong move again? What should he say? What do you say to a guy you just kissed? Should he apologize? After all he did just barge in without making sure if Zoro was comfortable with it or not.

Zoro stood up from his seat and leaned over Sanji who had fallen down on the floor. Zoro's knee was dangerously close to somewhere it shouldn't be, his hands both the sides of the Cook's head casting a shadow, hiding his expression.  
Zoro leaned in hesitantly. He wouldn't be able to consent in words, so he needed to show it, like he usually did with everything else.

"Cook..."  
He breathed.  
"Marimo..."  
Came the melodious reply before their lips touched again and brushed against each other softly. Zoro summoned up the courage and licked Sanji's lip lightly before softly nibbling on it.  
Zoro's lips parted on their own when he felt Sanji trying to get in. Zoro leaned in further just to provide the invitation that Sanji had been waiting for.  
He hadn't really kissed anyone before. Except the Cook when they were hit with that damn Slow Slow Beam, but somehow he knew what to do. It's like it was built in his system.

Sanji had NEVER EVER expected Zoro to be this gentle. He looked so rash and wild that he thought kissing and sex with Zoro would also be hot, passionate and wild, but the Zoro he was kissing right now, was gentle... Gentle like a silken handkerchief over a baby... Graceful like a maiden dancing in the garden... Calm like a still lake in winter... Comfortable like a warm coffee with a book on a rainy day and so many things Sanji could never put in words.  
This is exactly what Sanji wanted to experience! This is exactly the kind of love he wanted to give and receive from his partner. Who had ever thought that the boorish ill-mannered swordsman was actually so careful and... loving.

Sanji felt himself lean further and further up into Zoro not wanting to stop any of this. He explored the inside of Zoro's warm mouth... tongue's intertwined like their fates, breaths shaky and yet one, bodies dying to just take the other one right now right here...  
"Eahh!"  
Zoro let out a heavy breath and pushed himself to the side. He collapsed on the ground hissing a little and panted breathing heavily.  
Sanji turned towards Zoro ignoring his wounds. They'd be gone in a matter of hours anyway.  
"Marimo, you..."  
Sanji decided to let this topic be as he realized Zoro had fallen asleep. Truth to be told, Sanji needed some sleep for himself as well.


	36. Chapter 36

"-ke up!!!! Sanji! Zoro! It's an island! It's so shiny! Wake up! Sanji! Zoro! How long do you want to keep sleeping?! Wak-"  
"Oh, shut it! You're annoying early in the morning!"  
"Mm! Marimo! Stop yelling!"  
Sanji stretched as he woke up to Luffy gaping at him, his eyes wide and twinkling.  
"Sanji! I want bento! Bento! Pirate Bento! With a lot of meet!"  
"We're already at an island?"  
"Yeah! Make the bento! Fast!"  
Luffy jumped around in excitement.  
"Yeah, I'll make it now. Just wait a minute."  
Sanji stood up, cracked his back and neck a little and made his magic in the kitchen. Luffy was off with his bento within minutes.

"It seems like a pretty rich and high-class place."  
Usopp looked at all the glass facade buildings and shining lights.  
"Yeah. Must be pretty expensive."  
Nami slumped beside him.  
"Let's go. Jinbei is on guard duty this time."  
Nami sighed depressingly.  
The whole gang of Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook walked along the streets.

Oi Cook"  
"Wha-woah!"  
Zoro dragged Sanji to a corner.  
"How did we get back to the ship after the whole Marine thing? Also what did you tell the others?"  
"You got us both to the ship. Chopper filled up with drugs and wrapped us in bandages like presents and we both have been sleeping till Luffy woke me up. I told them Sho decided to go his way from this island because he didn't want to be too much of a burden."  
"N-Nothing else happened?"  
"What do you mean, nothing else?"  
"Like b-between...us?"  
"What would happen between us?"  
Sanji laughed.  
"Y-Yeah. What would happen between us?"  
Zoro laughed too.

"Hmm?"  
"What's the matter, Brook?"  
Usopp tried but Brook just turned his head towards a direction and started walking hastily towards it. Soon, a faint song fell upon their ears. A beautiful song being sung by a lady near a hotel.  
Brook seemed to smile a little, the crew knew somehow without Brook having lips to show it and took out his new violin from the box.

"Binks no saké o,  
Todoke ni yuku yo.  
Umikaze Ki makase,  
Nami ma kaze !"  
Brook sang.

"Shio no mukou de,  
Yuuhi no sawagu.  
Sora nya wa o Kaku,  
Tori no uta."  
The song continued from the other side with the woman's voice coming closer.

"Sayonara minato,  
Tsumugi no Sato yo.  
DON to ichhou utau,  
Funade no uta!"  
Brook continued playing.

"Kinpa-ginpa mo,  
Shibuki ni kaete.  
Oretachi yuku zo,  
Umi no kagiri."  
The woman finished appearing out of the glass doors that opened automatically for her.

"BROOK-SAN!"  
She cheerfully greeted.  
"It had indeed been a long time, Nuha-san!"  
Brook greeted back politely and yet enthusiastically.  
"It has! How have you been? I heard the news about you being a pirate."  
"Are you dissatisfied, madamoiselle?"  
"As long as you get to sing your heart out, would any musician have a problem?"  
She smiled at him.  
"These are my pirate nakama. Zoro-san, Nami-san, Usopp-san, Sanji-san, Chopper-san, Robin-san, Franky-san, Jinbei-san is on ship guarding duty and our captain Luffy-san is busy exploring the town. Minna-san, this is Nuha-san. I met her during one of my tours. You must listen to her songs. Her voice is beautiful!"  
"Brook-san! You're too generous with the praise. It's very nice to meet all of you! How long are you guys going to stay?"  
"How much time for the log?"  
"10 days."  
She smiled.  
"10 days it is then."  
"Do you have a place to stay yet?"  
"We don't actually."  
"That's great! You guy can stay at my hotel."  
She gestured to the one behind her.  
"It might be a little too expensive for us."  
"Since when has free become expensive?"  
She smirked at Nami.  
"Wh-What do you mean?"  
"That's the least I can do, but obviously Brook-san will have to pay back with music."  
She smiled at her.  
"Of course!"  
Nami jumped at her.  
Immediately two bodyguards appeared and separated her from Nuha and sprayed her body with disinfectant.  
"Do not touch Nuha-sama so easily, you filthy-"  
"Stop. They're my esteemed guests for the next 10 days. They'll be staying in this hotel with me. Book 5 deluxe suites and I want their identities to be kept top secret."  
She ordered.  
"Of course."  
The men in suits disappeared letting go off of Nami.  
"Are you okay?"  
Nuha immediately asked her and helped her stand up, accidentally pulling up a little too hard to get Nami too close to her face and giving their both chests a bounce enough to make Sanji faint nosebleeding.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
Nami twirled her around constantly repeating the words as she smiled enough for her cheeks to fall off.  
"Always happy to share what I have. Anyways, you guys should get inside fast. Please."  
Nuha suddenly looked around tensed.  
"Yeah, it feels like a stampede is coming our way."  
"It is. It is fans."  
And before they could even do anything else, Nuha pulled them all in and the doors shut with a metal shutter down.  
She immediately ran off to a balcony like place and stood there.  
"Minna-san! Please calm down. If everyone behaves like this somebody might get hurt!"  
She called out trying to calm the crowd.  
"Minna-san! Please listen to what I am saying! If you don't calm down, those people will start getting rough with you."  
She tried her best but they didn't listen to her until a calm violin slowly filled their ears.  
Brook played a soft calm tune on his instrument joining Nuha, the rest of the Straw Hats following close behind.  
"Brook-san! Thank you so much."  
"Nuha-sama! I love your music! You're so pretty! Nuha-sama! Please click a photo with me! Nuha-sama! I love you so much! Please marry me! Nuha-sama! Please look here!"  
The crowd cheered by her name.  
"Nuha-sama!"  
One particularly wild guy almost climbed up to the balcony.  
"Nuha-sama! I love you! Please marry me!"  
He pleaded.  
"Hello, I'm sorry, but I can't get married to you."  
She smiled at him sadly.  
"But why? I'll make you very happy, Nuha-sama!"  
"Well, I have my career ahead of me and I'm sure even if you do make me happy, I do not think of you in that way right now."  
"But it means you will later, right? I shall wait for you, my queen."  
The guy looked at her expecting her to be happy about it, but was perplexed when she wasn't.  
"I'm sure you deserve someone much better than me."  
"But I don't want anyone else! I want you, Nuha-sama!"  
He was persistent.  
"You're very stubborn! Nuha-san said she isn't interested! Why can't you just accept that?!"  
"Don't get in my way! Musician Brook! Otherwise you'll regret it! I love her and she loves me!"  
"Excuse me, I think you have a misunderstanding. I do not harbour any sort of romantic feelings towards you."  
She smiled at him trying to let him down as softly as she could.  
"If you won't be mine, you won't be anyone's!"  
The man got his pistol out of his pocket and aimed at her chest. He pulled the trigger and Brook stepped in the middle to protect her.


	37. Chapter 37

"Nuha-san, are you okay?"  
Brook turned back to try and look at her but she lay there on the ground lying in a small pool of her own blood.  
"Nuha-san!"  
Brook immediately knelt down near her not understanding how this had happened.  
"Brook! What happened? Oi! Are you okay?"  
Zoro arrived first.  
"I don't know, Zoro-san!"  
Brook said and another gunshot was heard. The man who had shot Nuha had shot himself in the head.  
"We need to get her to Chopper or the nearest hospital!"  
"Ch-Chopper-san! Chopper-san!"  
Brook rushed down to get to Chopper.  
Sanji carefully picked her up upon reaching. and got her down to Chopper.   
"Prepare a room. I'm going to need to perform a surgery."  
"In the hotel?"  
"Of course. Otherwise it will be too late. Quick."  
The prepared Nuha's room according to Chopper's instructions. A few hours of silence and Chopper came out smilingly.  
"She'll wake up in the next few hours."  
"The police have arrived at the scene. We would need you to hide."  
"C-Can I stay? I want to stay near her."  
Nami asked weakly.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are strictly ordered to keep your identities secret. Also, we would like you to not come out of your rooms and ask your Captain-san and Ship guard-san to stay there until further notice. So, these people will now lead you to your rooms. Two in each. Please pair up. Thank you. We apologize for the inconvenience."  
"I-It's okay. Thank you."  
Nami smiled at them as she shared a room with Luffy who was still gone, Chopper paired up with Usopp as usual, Robin and Franky who were almost married at this point, Jinbei and Brook like they usually did and obviously for everyone except them, Zoro and Sanji.

"They'll be okay, Shit Cook. You can stop with that now."  
Zoro sat down on the fluffy bed referring to Sanji's constant pacing around the room.  
"How can you say that so calmly, Stupid Marimo?! Nuha-chan got shot in our presence."  
"Yeah. That is something that is bothering me too."  
Zoro feel in thought.  
"Hmm? What? What do you mean?"  
"That woman and Brook seemed pretty good friends. You think Brook would just stand there and do nothing while his friend was getting shot?"  
"Yeah! Now that I think about it, Brook was standing in front of her."  
"So, that would mean that Brook stepped in front of her to protect her but the bullet either still hit her or someone else shot her."  
Zoro continued Sanji's train of thought.  
"Yeah... I'm going to Brook's room to fi-"  
Sanji fell flat on his chest as Zoro pinned him down sitting on his back.  
"Don't. You're not allowed to go outside. We already have this to deal with."  
"Yeah. We don't want an additional Marines problem. I get it. Now get off!"  
Sanji suffocated under Zoro's weight.  
Zoro finally got off smirking and giggling while Sanji wheezed getting his breath back.  
Sanji strode straight to the balcony for a smoke. He lit the smoke only to be pulled in harshly and curtains to be drawn by Zoro.  
"You could've done that a little more gently."  
Sanji complained as he sensed as the police swarming under the balcony and the snipers on the terraces of different buildings around.  
"I don't think we'll be even able to poke our noses out."  
Zoro sighed.

"Hello, this is the police. We need to ask a few questions."  
"Marimo, I have an idea. Open the door."  
Sanji smirked at him. Zoro didn't doubt that smirk.  
"Get lost. Don't bother us."  
Sanji yelled out.  
"Sir, please cooperate with the police."  
"I didn't book an expensive hotel to get bothered by the police. I did it to have wild and crazy sex with my boyfriend!"  
He yelled out shutting Zoro up who was extremely uncomfortable with this conversation.  
"Sir, please, cooperate with us."  
"Shut up. Get lost. I've been preparing since morning! Haven't even gone out for my morning run today! Go away!"  
"Please, open to the doors sir."  
The police banged on it.  
Both of them immediately put on the cloth masks that the security guards had given them and Sanji gestured Zoro to open the door.  
As soon as Zoro tried to reach for the doorknob, Sanji pinned him to the wall that framed the door, kissing him furiously and deeply, while audibly moaning and getting groans from Zoro.  
"You said... Mhmch... op-"  
"Shut... uh...uhm...up."  
"-en... mn.... ngh.... door."  
Zoro spoke up panting in the middle of their kisses.  
"Ah! You always ruin the moment! You stupid dumbass! Idiot! Marimo-head bastard!"  
Zoro opened the door and Sanji threw a mug that cracked on the policeman's head.  
"Sorry."  
Zoro stood in the door.  
"My boyfriend's kinda in a bad mood."  
Sanji threw another mug that shared the same fate.  
"You mind?"  
Sanji threw a vase.  
"Yeah! Yeah! Just close the door!"  
The police moved on and Zoro closed the door. They both laughed a little having so much fun throwing stuff at the Marines that always chose to tail them around and try and arrest them.

"Throwing hissyfits seems to be your thing, fancy eyebrow boy."  
Zoro mockingly laughed at him.  
"My hissyfits saved your life today, moss-for-brains."  
Sanji mocked back.  
After their mocking they over, they realized the kind of moment they had shared in the pressure. The dead silence bearing down on them. They looked at each other, matched their gazes for a second and looked away immediately.  
"Taaka. I'm going to go to sleep. This is all too troublesome."  
Zoro said and went to his bed.


	38. Chapter 38

"Mhmmm... Shut it....Shi...ook."  
Zoro mumbled in his sleep.  
"Marimo, wake up!"  
"Huh? Oh, Shit Cook. You're back in my dreams? At least leave me alone for a while."  
"Oh?"  
Sanji's mind took a turn for evil.  
"Ma-ri-mo..."  
He called out sweetly.  
"Hmm? What is wrong with you, Shit Cook?"  
"That you're sleeping."  
Sanji said dramatically stomped his feet lightly like a small girl.  
"What?!"  
Zoro woke up with a jolt at that.  
"This is a dream, Marimo. This is your dream."  
"My dream?"  
"Yes, reality can be whatever you want. Also the big saké barrel that you just thought of is already at the Sunny."  
Sanji smiled.  
"How did you-"

Obviously Sanji would know that the first thing you would think of to confirm whether this is a dream or not is a lot of saké. Anyone on the ship with a little amount of brains can figure as much out.

"This is your dream, Marimo. I am your dream. You can do whatever you want to me."  
Sanji, sheepishly avoiding his gaze, played with Zoro's coat like his coy wife.   
"So, you want to do the usual?"  
"The usual, huh? Nothing special for me? Aren't we in like an expensive hotel and stuff like that?"  
"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro smirked down as he pulled Sanji's face look at him. Sanji looked at him for a second, smiled, turned his eyes down and turned around.

Oh my god! He can't believe this is actually convincing the damned Marimo! Is Sanji always like this in his dreams? Is the Marimo actually really domestic, just shy to show it? What the fuck? This was totally unexpected but he was going to have so much fun teasing Zoro when he realized that this wasn't a dream. Also, what the fuck did he mean usual? How many times had Zoro dreamt of Sanji? This was surprisingly pleasant for the both of them.

"Hey"  
Zoro gently put his hand over Sanji's stomach and nuzzled his neck.  
Sanji's head fell back on Zoro's shoulder as he let out a small pleasured sigh.  
"Yeah?"  
"How much longer am I gonna have to look at your back, instead of your beautiful face?"  
Zoro whispered softly.

How was the fucking Marimo brute who supposedly didn't even have the emotional range of a rock, be THIS FUCKING ROMANTIC?! NOT ONLY WAS THE DAMNED MARIMO DREAMING ABOUT SANJI, WHO KNOWS HOW OFTEN, HE WAS ALSO BEING SMOOTH AND ROMANTIC AS FUCK! WHERE DID THIS MARIMO DISAPPEAR WHEN HE WAS AWAKE? Low-key Sanji understood and wanted to keep this Marimo just for himself, a marimo that not even he knew until today.

"Tch. Ma-Marimo. D-Don't say something like that suddenly!"  
Sanji dramatically shook off Zoro, not-so-trying to get away from him.  
"You look much better when you blush like that at my words."  
Zoro pulled him back in locking his hands behind Sanji's back.

ZORO HAD ACTUALLY SPUN SANJI AROUND TWICE LIKE A DANCE BEFORE GETTING HIM INTO HIS INESCAPABLE BIND!  
THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS IS REALLY REALLY BAD. SANJI'S HEART MIGHT AS WELL EXPLODE HERE. FUCK. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS BAD. THIS WAS REALLY REALLY BAD. SANJI WAS PREPARED FOR WILD SEX CRAZED MARIMO, BUT SMOOTH AND ROMANTIC MARIMO WAS WAY OUT OF SYLLABUS!

"S-Stop it, you idiot. I-It's not like I l-like you being like this or anything, okay?"  
"There you go being Tsundere again."  
Zoro carefully pulled Sanji's chin towards him.  
Sanji's eye met Zoro's. Zoro pushed Sanji's hair out of his way, revealing his other brilliant blue eye.  
"You should put your hair up sometimes."  
Zoro looked at them.  
"Mm."  
Was all Sanji could manage.  
Zoro let go and the bangs fell in their place. Sanji's gaze automatically fell with the bangs, all with a smile perfectly perched on his lips.  
"Don't want to look at me?"  
"I-It's not like that, I just-"  
Sanji's face shot up to look back at Zoro and his mouth instantly silenced as he looked at Zoro.

God! This Zoro would be the death of him! Fuck!

"You just what?"  
"I-I... Just... Th-that... You..."  
Sanji blushed and Zoro nodded a little urging him to continue.  
"Tch. Nothing. You're such a dumbass."  
Sanji turned around pouting.  
"What is it?"  
Zoro turned him around.

This is perfect. This is way too perfect. This can't be real. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING WAY THAT ZORO IS SO ROMANTIC ON THE INSIDE AND JUST CHOOSES NOT TO BE IT WITH SANJI!

"C'mon! Just kiss me already!"  
Sanji muttered softly.  
"I'm not going to do anything, unless I've had enough of just looking at you."  
Zoro whispered back.  
Sanji's eyes just widened at the response.  
"I would never get tired of looking at you."  
Zoro traced Sanji's features, appreciating him like art and worshipping him like faith.  
Zoro slowly just looked at him, everything about him. His perfect face, his pale skin, his passionate eyes, his soft lips, his inviting neck; Zoro just drank everything Sanji was with his eyes. After all his dreams were the only time he would get to do such things to Sanji and get away with it.  
"Sanji."  
He cooed.  
Zoro pushed Sanji down on the bed but didn't do anything, he just hovered his lips above Sanji's neck and chest, just breathing in Sanji's food, cologne and smoke scent.  
"Zoro..."  
Sanji breathed almost in anguish.  
Was Zoro always such a-  
Sanji's breath hitched when Zoro's nose slightly brushed against his neck, instantly arching his back.  
"Ugh. Don't say it like that."  
Sanji could see how much Zoro was holding back too with how his voice was in that statement.  
Well, if teasing was what Zoro wanted, a tease was what he was going to get.  
"Phew... I-It's hot."  
Sanji said fanning himself under Zoro.  
"If I just-"  
Sanji tugged his tie.  
"Oh no, you don't. We've done this enough number of times. Don't you dare touch your clothes."  
Zoro, on the contrary, pinned Sanji's hand down with his brute force and fixed his tie.  
"Y-You're such a-"  
Sanji brushed his leg against Zoro trying to get him into action.  
"-fucking-"  
Pulled in his coat while pushing himself up trying to get himself the kiss that would down him.  
"-Get here-"  
Zoro did go with the flow but not as much Sanji would've liked.  
"You are a little wild today, aren't you, _Sanji_?"  
Zoro emphasized enjoying looking at Sanji writhing in lust for him, breathing heavily, moaning and whining... Just craving for him. Zoro always enjoyed putting Sanji in such a position. His face always turned exponentially more attractive with the lidded lashes and mouth hung slightly open; a headstrong man who survived hell over and over was submitting to him ready to do anything and everything he says...only his dreams of course, but at least in his dreams.

Sanji needed to do something about this! He was painfully erect and Zoro was still hovering over him not helping him at all. Sanji finally had decided what to do. Sanji pulled his leg up and kicked Zoro in the head making him fall unconscious for the moment. He dragged Zoro to where he was sleeping before and leaped to the washroom to take care of himself.


	39. Chapter 39

"Ugh, damn. My head hurts. Fuck."  
Zoro struggled with a pounding headache. Just then he heard the flush and then Sanji stepped out of the washroom.  
"Oh, finally, you're awake drowsy Marimo."  
Sanji stood at a distance.  
"Shut it. What about the police? What about Nuha?"  
"I have no idea. We still can't go out. They haven't contacted any of us yet, nor have they given any of us any idea about the situation outside."  
Worry was clear on Sanji's face.  
"They sent food though."  
Sanji tried to smile, handing a small compartmented plate with rice and noodles in it.  
Zoro's face instantly crinkled at the taste of the food. He wouldn't have minded if this was a few years ago, but he had now stayed around Sanji who only served them the best food.  
"I can't even go to the kitchen to make you something better."  
He sighed sadly dropping down on the bed.  
"It's cool. It was atleast something. What about Jinbei or Luffy?"  
"Jinbei is still on the ship while Luffy has apparently made friends with wolves and has decided to settle down with them on the outskirts of the city."  
Sanji sighed.  
"Okay. That accounts for everyone. Any idea when we might get communication from those fancy people?"  
"Unfortunately, no. Also, using den den mushi might be dangerous. We might get tapped into."  
"So, almost all our ways of communication are blocked, huh?"  
"Yup. We need to be careful."  
"Yeah. It would be he end if they find us. They'll just put the blame on us no matter what."  
"Yeah. This situation could be a problem. What about Brook?"  
"I don't know that either. There's no contact at all."  
"Tch. This is all too troublesome."  
Zoro laid back down on the bed until he noticed something.  
"Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"  
"I am not."  
Sanji told him flatly.  
"I'm wearing the same clothes as morning."  
"How long was I out?"  
"4-5 hours. Out cold. Snoring like a fucking bear, Drowsy Marimo."  
Sanji jabbed a finger in his chest.  
"Taaka. Instead getting to be there to comfort my dear Nami-swan, I'm stuck with you here."  
Sanji collapsed on the floor overly showy and depressed.  
"Shut it, Shit Cook. You're such a pain in the ass."  
"You shut up, Shitty Marimo."  
Sanji instantly rose to the insult, but put his leg back down looking at the surroundings.  
It would be better to not cause too much of a ruckus. It might cause the entire crew problems. As much as Sanji wanted to shove his foot powerfully somewhere between Zoro's lungs and colon but right now what was more important was to lay low.  
How could Sanji just lay low while something was happening to his beautiful Nuha-chan?! He didn't even know if she was fine, if Chopper was fine with her, if they allowed him to be around her to take care of her under a different identity, if Nami-san had come up with something, how Brook was holding up his friend getting shot, if Jinbei was finally able to get into the hotel, if the Sunny was alright, if Robin-chan had come up with some kind of a theory that would expl-  
"Stop it."  
"H-Huh?"  
"Stop thinking and worrying so much!"  
"I'm not worrying, I'm just..."  
"You're making that face that you usually make when you're panicking about something."  
"Shut up. I'm not making any face."  
"You shut it. You are making the face. I know you're worried!"  
"Well, what's wrong with it?! What's wrong with worrying about my nakama?!"  
"Nothing. Just that there's no need to. If it's our nakama, then they'll be fine."  
"Nami-san, is alone in her room without Luffy or even Chopper."  
"Don't you think Usopp might've done something about it, since he's alone too?"  
"Y-Yeah, but-"  
"Franky is with Robin. They'll all be fine. They know how to take care of themselves."  
"Stop sounding so mature and intellectual."  
Sanji squinted at him.  
"Why? Scared you'll fall in love with me, Prince of the Dumbass Kingdom?"  
Zoro smirked.

Big mistake. Sanji had an upper hand here.

"I will-"  
Sanji put both of his elbows on either side of Zoro's head, trapping him.  
"-never fall for someone-"  
Sanji bent down to whisper in his ears.  
"-who's not romantic,-"  
Sanji blew a little on his ear sending a shiver down his spine before machine his gaze.  
"- who's not loyal and-"  
Sanji traced Zoro's nose with his own.  
"-who's doesn't respect me and the ladies."  
He stood up and walked away like nothing had ever happened.

"Why do you do this all the time?"  
Zoro fumbled getting himself together.  
"Do what?"  
"Come really close to me and then back off!"  
Zoro said annoyed.  
"Isn't that what you do too?"  
Sanji smirked at him.  
"What? When did I do that?"  
"When after the party I was looking at the hickey yo-"  
"It wasn't a hickey!"  
"-u gave me, _you_ cornered _me_. When I came to talk to you about Sho-"  
Sanji stood in front of him.  
"- _you_ pinned _me_ to the wall of the Crow's nest, and then just backed up "  
Sanji pointed to Zoro and then himself at their respective pronouns.  
"When I was about to go to the date with Sho, _you_ put your arm my neck whispering into _my_ ear and moved on to the ship."  
"That's because you did it on that rabbit's island!"  
"That, Marimo, was an accident."  
"What about the time you asked me if I actually loved you?"  
"Doing what you did."  
"Right now."  
"Doing what you did."  
"Fine. Don't do that. It's annoying."  
"Then you can't do that either!"  
"I can do it! You can't!"  
"Why not?! Don't tell me what to do!"  
"The situation for the both of us is different! If you do that, I get a–..."  
Zoro bit on his own words as he almost yelled them outloud at Sanji.  
"You get a what? What do you get, Marimo?"  
"No-nothing. Just don't do that."  
Zoro turned around.  
"Tell me, Marimo."  
"Look, I won't do that either. You don't that too, okay? We both stay about a few feet away from each other, at all times."  
"What is it, Marimo, that has got you so worked up?"  
Sanji turned him around.  
"Why do you always need to know everything, Shit Cook?! Just leave some things alone!"  
"I'll tell you why, because something happens to you because of me. So, shouldn't I be the one to know why it happens so I can avoid it?!"  
Sanji yelled back.  
"Why can't you just listen to me for once and stay the fuck away from me?!"  
"Because I'm not a dog who's going to blindly follow your orders."  
Sanji pushed him down to the bed.  
"Now you've done it, you annoying dumb perverted cook!"  
Zoro stood up and grabbed Sanji's neck and shoved it straight down onto the bed.  
"How dare you, you freaking Moss-head!"  
Sanji slid his leg across Zoro tangling it and making him fall, with one swift motion Sanji moved to staddle him, his arms on either side of Zoro's head.  
"Don't get to carried away, Shit Cook. You can't beat me."  
Zoro just pushed Sanji up with his brute force, and pinned him down holding his hands to the side.  
"Let go off of me, Shitty Marimo."  
Sanji struggled, evidently a bad idea because of what Zoro felt against his thigh. Sanji covered his face using the pinned arms.  
"G-Get off of me, you Moss-head brute!"  
Sanji flopped around like a fish but not really resisting Zoro at all.  
"I-It's your fault! L-Let me go! Marimo-head! Get off! You bastard!"  
"Cook, you-"  
"No! It's not because of you, get off!"  
"You should've said so earlier, Shit Cook. I would've taken responsibility."  
Zoro smirked as the Sanji lying down.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Sh-Shut u...uhn-"  
Zoro slowly gave the rather large bulge a stroke of his index finger, right from the balls to the tip.  
Sanji clutched his hands a little but stopped struggling, his face flushed as he looked down to see Zoro down near his trousers.  
Zoro pulled the zip down with his teeth and shifted Sanjib boxers out of the way to a taut erection that stood straighter than a fucking flagpole. If all the women Sanji flirted with knew about this, they would've all atleast slept with him once.  
Zoro gave a small whiff of his breath first and a hesitant lick getting some held back sounds from the damned Cook.  
"How am I going to know if you feel good or not, if you cover your mouth, Shit Cook?"  
Zoro ripped the hand off of his mouth.  
"Ma-Marimo! You basta-ahn! Tchahn! Freaking moss-for-brai-!"  
Sanji's insults sounded sweeter than nectar when sprinkled with those lustful and primal moans that he let out.  
"Sanji."  
Zoro whispered once and it did the trick. Sanji's body clenched and he came, climax clouding his judgement.  
"So, you like me saying your name, huh?"  
"Sh...Shut it, you silly sw-swordsman."  
Sanji panted as he just lay there not moving at all.  
Before Zoro even took a second glance at him, Sanji had dozed off.

WHAT THE FUCK HAD ZORO JUST DONE?! HE HAD JERKED OFF THE DAMN COOK?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON IN HIS LIFE?! DID HE JUST... DID ZORO JUST... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS SITUATION?! DID ZORO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SANJI BEING ALONE WITH HIM? WASN'T SANJI THE ONE HARD BEFORE HIM?! BUT HE SHOULD'VE ASKED! SANJI HAD ASKED FOR CONSENT BEFORE KISSING HIM IN THE INFIRMARY! BUT WASN'T THAT A HALLUCINATION BECAUSE OF THE DRUGS?! WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH THE DAMNED STUPID COOK?!

Zoro zipped his pants up and belted him up a little sloppily but he knew since he had been seeing Sanji belt up for a lot of time now.


	40. Chapter 40

As Zoro was pacing around panicking a letter slid under their door.  
"Your nakama are safe. The skeleton and the orange girl are a little sad, but they're in safe hands. The police are coming in for a secret inspection in the next half an hour. Make sure to not do anything suspicious and go along with your morning pretence."  
The note said.

Damn. These people had to check now.  
"Cook! Oi, Cook! Wake up."  
"Hmm?"  
"Oi! Shit Cook! Wake up!"  
"Mhmm."  
Sanji just shifted in his bed.  
"Nami is here for you."  
"Yes, Nami-swan!"  
Sanji woke up enthusiastically.  
"Huh? Nami-san? Nami-swan?"  
Sanji called out.  
"You idiot we have a problem. A huge problem!"  
"You bastard! You just used Nami-san name to-"  
"Look at this."  
Sanji just sighed looking at it.  
"Strip."  
Sanji commanded.  
"What?"  
"Don't you remember the drama we caused in the morning, you idiot?! Strip."  
"I don't care what you have to say, I'm not going to have sex with you! Especially, in front of other people! I might as well-"  
"Eww! You're really gross! Just strip till your boxers and then we'll pretend to be asleep. Hide your Katana's in the blanket."  
Sanji instructed and Zoro promptly sprung into action. Sanji threw all of their clothes around on the ground, put on some music and scented candles. Zoro kept his bottle of oil on the side table, open.  
Sanji stripped too but he kept his unbuttoned shirt on.  
"You said strip!"  
Zoro complained.  
"If I would've had sex with someone, I'd wear my shirt again. It's a preference. Don't judge me."  
Sanji haughtily said laughing.  
All Zoro did was facepalm himself at the stupidity that was going through this idiots head when the police who want to hold a public execution for them were coming to investigate.  
"Here."  
Zoro handed them the face masks which they were supposed to wear while Sanji burnt the note and mixed it in the cigarette ashtray.  
Zoro hid his swords and they got into the blanket.  
Zoro was too tense. He wasn't ready for such intimacy in their relationship. Hell, he wasn't ready for any intimacy in their relationship even if he did think so! He did sleep closer to the Cook, but he wasn't comfortable at all.  
"Too stiff, Marimo."  
Sanji said as he tried to adjust his head in Zoro's chest.  
"Tch."  
Zoro didn't know what to do! He was always bad at this acting kind of stuff.  
"Relax, Marimo. Imagine I am the person you like and we've just had sex."

Now, who's going to tell the damn Cook that _that_ is definitely going to give Zoro an erection.

Zoro closed his eyes and let out a deep breath like he did while meditating. He closed his eyes and imagined himself sleeping next to-  
"Nope. Can't. Reminds of that princess sticking to me."  
Zoro made a disgusted face which incredibly confused Sanji but he just chuckled.  
"Come here, Marimo. Sleep like you usually do."  
Zoro took the blanket half way, put his hands under his head and closed his eyes.  
"Hm."  
He grunted telling Sanji he was okay now.  
"Okay..."  
Sanji carefully snaked his leg around one of Zoro's and-  
"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!"  
"Just stay quiet."  
\- he placed his head on Zoro's chest along with a hand.  
"Now, put your hand around me."  
"A-Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Do it."  
Zoro hesitantly put his arm around Sanji and instinctively pulled him closer and shifted a little lower to adjust with him.  
"Okay. This is great."

And what exactly is so great about this, Mr. Black Leg Sanji? You are snuggling in comfortably with the idiotic swordsman and what exactly is so nice about this? The alcoholic Marimo is cuddling you!

"You mean convincing."  
Zoro corrected him.  
"Yeah. Exactly."  
Sanji said, adjusted his head and went to sleep like it was nothing.  
Zoro closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep.

Too close. Too close. Too close.

"Marimo, if you keep panicking like this they'll figure you out."  
Sanji mentioned groggily.  
"Shut it! How are you dozing off so easily? Aren't you the Mellorine Baka Cook? Should you be disgusted by this more than me?"  
"I don't have the energy to worry about that now."  
Sanji continued.  
Zoro had to stay there and stay calm until the police came and went. All he had to was relax.

Good idea, genius! Why didn't Zoro think of this before?! And how exactly do you propose Zoro was going to relax when the STUPID ANNOYING CURLY EYEBROWS was sleeping right there holding on to him perfectly comfortably like it was eating food or cooking food for him? The only thing that Zoro was accustomed to doing with Sanji was argue, fight and call him his boyfriend when it suits his purpose.

"Marimo, count."  
"Count."  
"Yeah. Count numbers."  
Zoro could do that. He counted the number of his pushups all the time. He started counting and the familiarity started to relax and lull him into sleep.

Yes! Yes! Yes! This was working. Good.

Zoro kept counting until he felt something on his chest... Something sticky and dripping and-  
WHAT THE FUCK?! THE DAMN COOK WAS DROOLING ON SANJI'S CHEST!  
Zoro couldn't even wake him up because then he wouldn't call back asleep by the time the police came. Zoro had to silently bear this torture of having the damn Cook's saliva on his chest.  
Zoro breathed deeply again and started counting again. Zoro didn't want to but he kept his guard up naturally.  
The police arrived inside with heavy footsteps. Zoro sensed them coming and his hold on Sanji tightened. He instinctively turned towards Sanji pulling him in further.  
The Shit Cook's leg was moving! Fuck! He was going to rattle the swords! Zoro had to do something!  
Zoro instead carefully put his leg over Sanji's to stop it from moving.  
Sanji sleeping soundly, smilingly nuzzled his face in.  
"Mmmm... Marimo."  
He said as he peacefully slept with a smile on his face.  
The police's footsteps trodded around their room. They poked around the clothes, the candles and the oil, the ashtray, the cupboard...  
Next, they prodded a little near Sanji's leg.  
"Mhmm. Marimo stop."  
Sanji mumbled and tightened his hold on Zoro.  
Zoro was already running completely chaotic on the inside! He didn't know what he should he be more nervous about. So, all he did was tighten his hold on Sanji.  
The police continued prodding.  
"Marimo, stop..."  
Sanji said a little more angrily. Sanji hated being bothered from his sleep just as much as Zoro did.  
"Hm? It's not me."  
Zoro tried his best to sound natural and sleepy. His voice being already deep made the act a lot more convincing.  
"Then who?"  
Sanji opened his eyes slightly and looked at all the police around and then looked at Zoro as if to tell him to prepare.  
Sanji shouted at the top of his voice.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GROPING ME FOR, YOU BASTARDS! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Sanji kicked one of police unconscious.  
"Just because you guys are the police, you can't go around feeling people up like that. Geez. Especially other people's boyfriends."  
Zoro punched one of the policemen near him and kicked him out.  
"Look, sirs. We are sorry to bother you, but we need you to lift the blanket up." Zoro bunched up the thick blanket on the swords and lifted it up.  
"Thank you so much for you cooperation. We are extremely sorry to bother you."  
"You better be."  
Sanji stood there looking at them go.  
Zoro locked the door as quickly as possible and got his swords out of the blanket carefully and placed them back on the side table.  
"I'm going to make you pay for this, Shit Cook."  
Zoro pointed to his chest.  
"For having a heart?"  
Sanji guessed.  
"What? Can't you- You drooled on me, you asshole!"  
Zoro looked at his chest and put his finger only to realize that it had dried up in all the commotion.  
"Fuck you."  
He spat before going to the washroom for a shower.


	41. Chapter 41

"They must be done checking other rooms as well, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I wonder if my sweet Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are alright."  
"They are alright. Robin has Franky and Nami can scare them away considering the witch she is."  
"Don't say anything about my beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chwan! Shut your mouth!"  
"Or what, Mellorine Baka?"  
"Or I'll shut it for you."  
Sanji growled at him.  
"As if someone with spiralled eyebrows can do that."  
"Moss doesn't talk back to a human species!"  
"Shut it, Shit Cook."  
Zoro shoved Sanji against the railing of the balcony.  
"You shut it, Shitty Marimo."  
Sanji shoved back.  
"Perverted Cook."  
Shove.  
"Muscle-head Idiot."  
Shove back.  
"Stupid Cook."  
Shove again.  
"Idiot Swordsman."  
Shove back again.  
"Curly-eyebrows."  
Yet another shove.  
"Moss-head."  
Yet another shove back.  
"Demonic Love Love Machine."  
Yet another shove.  
"Monster Marimo."  
Yet another shove back until Sanji turned around sensing something with his Haki.  
There was a knock on the door. Sanji opened the door and one of the fancy suited men stepped inside.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience but the police have left. You may move around the hotel, but we still suggest refraining from going outside. Your ship has been safely docked in Nuha-sama's private dockyard, where the Marines will not find it. If you happen to have the need to go outside the hotel, we would suggest you don't do that without the masks."  
"Sure. Thanks."  
Sanji said.  
"Please excuse me."  
The man exited.  
"Marimo! Did you hear that?! Let's go meet Nuha-chan!"  
"You go. I need to check something here."  
"To check? Leave them be! Let's go see, Nuha-chan, Marimo! Oi! Watch out!"  
Sanji reached out, grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him back. The bullet went straight through where Sanji's forehead was shattering the glass before Zoro could even react, Sanji's foot was coated with Haki and blocked another bullet coming his way.  
"Is it the police?"  
Zoro stood in the balcony now that he had been discovered anyways.  
"No. It's just 2 snipers."  
"You take the one aiming through the window."  
"I'll leave the one on the ceiling to you."  
Both the snipers shot their shot once again, but before the bullet hit Sanji, he had disappeared. This baffled the sniper and he fumbled a little with his gun. Before he even could make sense of what was happening, Sanji landed a blazing kick on his head.  
"Concasser!"  
The other sniper tried to shoot Zoro, but it was over in one flying slash.  
Sanji skywalked back and they stood in the balcony that now that shattered glass.  
"Cook, you're bleeding!"  
"Where?!"  
Sanji immediately checked his hands.  
"On your back."  
Zoro pointed the stain white shirt.  
"Oh. Okay."  
He heaved in relief.  
He unbuttoned the shirt to see himself but he couldn't do anything.  
"Cook, you need to see Chopper! Let's get you t-"  
"Sanji-kun! Zoro!"  
Nami arrived to see a mess of the room.  
"Nami-swan! I'm so glad you're okay! I was just goin-"  
"Did you guys argue again? What is this? How did this happen? What did you guys do?!"  
"Nami-swan! Don't get me wrong, please! We-"  
"We were shot at, by 2 snipers."  
"Shot at? That's strange. Are you sure it wasn't the police?"  
"They didn't seem like police snipers, Nami-san."  
"Anyways, we'll figure out all of this later, let's meet Nuha first."  
Nami urged and they joined.  
Three of them ran down to Nuha's room.  
"Nuha-sama is resting. Please check back later."  
"We'll be quiet."  
"I'm sorry ma'am. We can't let you through."  
"It's okay. Let them. I'm awake."  
Her sweet voice echoed again.  
Nami instantly threw herself at Nuha who rested in her bed with a smile on her face.  
"Nuha!"  
"Nuha-chan!"  
Nami and Sanji exclaimed in excitement upon seeing her well.  
"Brook was worried sick about you."  
Nami mentioned.  
"Oh really? Does he know I'm okay now?"  
"Huh? What do you mean? Didn't he come to see you?"  
"No. He didn't. Usopp-san, Chopper-san, Robin-san and Franky-san also came, but Brook-san didn't."  
She shifted in her bed, confused.  
"Brook left his room to visit you quite a while ago."  
"Well, he never came. I guess he got lost."  
She chuckled a little.  
"That's strange. We were also atta-"  
"Nuha darling! Nuha darling! Are you alright?! Oh my god! I was so worried about you! I can't believe someone could do something so hideous to you! You're such a sweet honey punch!"  
The overdressed lady with an overly flamboyant hat almost strangled Nuha hugging her.  
"Aah! Charline-san! It's so nice to see you! I didn't know you were in town!"  
"I just disembarked a few hours ago! I heard the horrible news and immediately came over to see you!"  
"That's so sweet of you. Thank you for worrying so much about me, Charline-san!"  
"Is it okay if I come in now?"  
"Oh! Did you come to visit me too, Chio-chan?"  
"I heard that you were hurt really bad. I got you Chio Chocolates."  
The girl handed them over.  
"Thank you, Chio-chan. You're very cute."  
"No. I'm the cutest."  
"Oh right. Yes of course. You're the cutest."  
"Nuha-sama, we are very sorry that such a mistake was allowed to happen on our part."  
"Oh, Paul-san!"  
"I would like to apologize, but I'm afraid that's all I can do now and perhaps give you an empty assure you that such a thing won't happen in the future."  
"Paul-san, these things happen. You can't stop them from happening. What you can now do is focus on learning from the mistakes so that you can avoid them in the future!"  
"Nuha-chan! How can you just trust empty words from a failure?"  
"Sanji-san, accidents happen and nobody can do anything about them. All we can do is move forward with what we have."  
She smiled at him.  
"Nuha-chan... If that's what you think. I'll make something nice and healthy for Nuha-chan to eat."  
Sanji left for the kitchen swirling.

"Kill both of them. They both failed. They caught only the skeleton. The green is still alive. He might become a pain if we let him live for too long."

Sanji swirled back in with a plate of hot soup for her.  
"Mm! This soup is wonderful, Sanji-san! It's absolutely delicious!"  
She smiled cheerfully.  
"Oh! For such words to be uttered by such a beautiful present as yours. Heaven. Just pure unadulterated heaven for me and my cooking."  
Sanji said blushingly.  
"Would you like some more, Nuha-chan?"  
"No, thank you, Sanji-san. I'll...um... Have some sleep now. My head hurts."  
"Please do. Let's go, Nami-san, Marimo."  
"We'll come again."  
Nami waved as the three of them left.

When Zoro and Sanji returned to their rooms they were greeted by some presents perched on their beds, obviously, with a note.

"To create a life for the guests here, we have enclosed everything that you would need."  
Said the first one.  
"A high class celebrity chef."  
It said on the back for Sanji.

"A high class celebrity trainer."  
It said on the back of Zoro's

Inside he box, both of them had clothes, perfumes along with the same face mask as they had worn before, their new name, identities and a brief description of their jobs and a certain things called cellphones.

"These work just like any other den den mushi, but can do much more. You can save numbers that you'd like, play music and games, click photos, watch videos on it. These are quite popular in Port Down."  
With their number written behind it. 

They were dressed up for an announcement event at the hotel. Sanji comfortably showed up with his face mask, his expensive suit and perfume.  
Sanji absolutely was charmed by his outfit, nothing AND HE MEANS NOTHING suited Sanji better than a sleek black two piece suit with a pinstripe shirt, orange in this case.  
Zoro look pretty happy with how he was supposed to dress. Loose sleeveless clothes that showed off his muscles, pants with a lot of pockets and light boots that clung tightly to his feet and obviously, along with his face mask.

"Ready?"  
"Hn."  
Zoro smilingly said.

They both arrived and Sanji was floored the moment he saw Nami, Robin and all the other beautiful women that had arrived.  
"What are you supposed to be?"  
Zoro asked rolling her eyes at her.  
"Please. Talk to a supermodel properly."  
She laughed at him flipping her hair. Franky struck his signature pose by being a highly successful engineering company CEO with Robin as his secretary, Chopper being a renowned doctor and Usopp as his secretary and Jinbei as a martial arts teacher with Luffy nowhere to be seen.

A man stepped up on stage.  
"We will now have the announcement by The Hotel Manager, Paille-san."  
"Pie-san?"  
Chopper look confused.  
"No, Chopper. Paille-san. It means Straw in French."  
Sanji laugh and explained as Chopper looked at him with fascination.

The name was apt for the man. He looked so weak and worn out that he might as well be blown away by a little wind. The big glasses just made him look thinner.

"Umm... Minna-san,  
I would first like to apologize for having caused such an inconvenience to everyone. Our hotel prioritizes our customers, but now all we can do is offer a small compensation. We would have a dance party, on Saturday evening which we would like you to enjoy.  
Secondly, I want to acknowledge that such an incident where there is even a slightest bit of danger to our customers is totally our fault. So, we definitely take responsibility for it and we shall double our efforts to make sure that all the beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen here are safe.  
And finally, I would like to assure our esteemed guests that our hotel strives for perfection. We make mistakes but we learn and do better. So, please relax, the police have looked into the matter and the young man has also been buried after he shot himself and everything has been taken care of.  
I would thank you for all the time you have spared for us and please enjoy the food before taking to yourselves again.  
Thank you so much for choosing Le Hôtel Première and we hope to make your stay the most enjoyable.  
Thank you."  
The thin man stepped down and wobbled backstage as everyone turned to the food.  
Sanji was surprised at how good Jinbei was at etiquette. He didn't look like someone who would be well versed with something like this, but then again he had the most world experience among all of them. It did make sense at how perfectly he held the knife and slid it through the meat. Sanji loved to see people with good etiquettes and manners unlike this Mari- Marimo?  
Where the fuck did this lost child go? Sanji couldn't even call out to him! Well, who cares, it's time to flirt with the ladies!

"The green one. The one known as Noaro Zororo. We can't keep him alive for too long or he will find out. Send someone on his new appointment. That should be the last I see of him and that other blonde one. Otherwise I'll have all of your heads off."


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning, Zoro arrived at his so-called new workplace.  
"We're very glad to have you here, Noaro-san."  
An enthusiastic man shook his hand.  
"H-Happy to be here."  
Or something like should be the correct response, right?

"Noaro-san, let me introduce you to our newest client here. This is Tokui-san."  
"Hello, nice to meet you, Noaro-san. I've heard a lot about your success stories."  
How? Zoro just started working here today as a replacement for someone.  
"I do what I can."  
Zoro tried to smile at him but he was already sick of all of this! He wasn't a fake person! He can't act!  
"So, let's get down to business."  
"Sure. My manager here will explain everything.  
Tokui's manager stepped up and in detailed explained everything that Tokui desired.  
"What about the payment?"  
He asked.  
"Talk to my manager about that."  
After they had paid a 50% advance, Zoro got Tokui to the weights.  
"Why do you want to train?"  
Zoro asked him seriously before starting.  
"I have a promise to keep."  
Tokui answered after a while of thought.  
"Okay. Weights can be used to train all the parts of the body. Let's see how much you can lift."  
Zoro asked him to maintain the top stance in push ups and slowly continued placing weights near his shoulders.  
"Pretty decent. Will improve over time."  
Zoro said and got them off.  
He took off his shirt and handed it to his manager.  
"Let's train your legs first."  
Zoro gave him a few kilos and asked him to do a few thousand squat jumps like Zoro did. Obviously, Zoro accompanied him. 

"Please have a drink."  
Tokui's manager offered them one.  
"Oh. Thank you."  
Zoro picked up the bottle close to him and drank from it and Tokui drank from the one that was left.

"That concludes your session for today."  
"I've always seen trainers who just encourage their clients by screaming motivational words at them and I think that's bullshit. Like dude your "c'mon" isn't helping! Stop yelling in my face! I'm glad you're not that type. It was really nice meeting you.  
Tokui extended his hand for a handshake.  
"Sure."  
Zoro shook his hand and left.  
Tokui looked at the taser stuck to his hand after Zoro left.  
"You're a tough nut to crack then... Noaro Zororo, huh?"

"Cook, I'm back."  
"Oh, welcome back. Here."  
Sanji handed him a packet.  
"What's this?"  
"A new kind of Onigiri I tried to make. Try."  
Sanji said while continuing reading something on his cell phone.  
"What's that?"  
Zoro asked him gulping down the rice balls.  
"The media apparently interviewed Nuha-chan today. It's that interview. How's the onigiri?"  
"So-so. Like the usual. What does it say?"  
"Tch. Could've atleast tasted it properly, Marimo. It says 'Singer actress Nuha was recently attacked by a young man proclaiming to love her. Nuha-san has always been a fan and peer favourite because of her wholesome behaviour and everyone she is acquainted with condemns such an incident. The man shot her and then himself. Nuha was immediately rushed to the hospital. She is still in recovery. While talking to our representative, Nuha said she was helped a lot by her friends and such behaviour is not love but selfishness of wanting to control another people and make responsible for your irrational behaviour. Nuha has always had a pretty strong set of values that he follows which came through in this situation as well. We just hope that Nuha-san will be able to perform as soon as possible and our best wishes to her speedy recovery.' "  
"Mm... This is all so troublesome. Why can't we just have saké at an island and leave."  
"Because every time we go to an island, Luffy does something."  
"You're not wrong."  
Zoro laughed along with Sanji.  
"How was your client?"  
"Not very annoying, unlike you, Shit Cook."  
"What was that, you idiot swordsman?! I'm going to fillet you!"  
"Try it, Curly-brows!"  
"You're dead now, Moss-head!"  
"Dartboard-brow!"  
"Cactus-head!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Punk!"  
"Asshole!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Pervert!"  
"Muscle-head!"  
Zoro threw a punch that Sanji dodged. He put his leg across Zoro's chest pinning him to the wall.  
"Don't regret this now, Shit Cook."  
Zoro smirked at him, held his thigh and pulled his leg to the side.  
Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder and pulled him in, headbutting him hard.  
"Guys, can we just ever find you at a normal time? When you're not so... Engaged with each other?"  
Usopp sighed.  
They understand first but when they looked at it from Usopp's perspective, everything came together.  
Sanji had his hands on Zoro's shoulders their forehead touching each other now, Zoro was holding Sanji's thigh to his side.

"We were not engaged with each other!"  
Both of them immediately put a lot of distance between them and said out loud.  
"Fine. Fine. Got it. Just we have news."  
"News?"  
Zoro was intrigued.  
"About Luffy. "  
"So, what is it?"  
Sanji laughed.  
"Luffy has been arrested-"  
"Tsk."  
Escaped both their lips.  
"-for stealing meat from the town and has been identified as Straw Hat Luffy. We need to save him but without revealing our identities. So, were having a meeting. Let's go."  
The three of them went up to Nami's room and everyone has gathered there including Nuha.

"Well, I'll begin now that everyone is here. Brook-san has disappeared while Luffy-san has been captured. So, I have an idea in my mind. I'll send the detective department of my security force to look for Brook-san and-"  
"You a security force? And a detective department?"  
"Yes. I might look stupid but I'm not naïve. I'm sure they'll find Brook-san, till then can you guys find a solution to Luffy being captured?"  
"I say let Luffy stay there."  
Nami said sternly.  
"Oi Nami! What are you-"  
"Think about it. He can't keep secrets. He won't be able to hide his identity for too long. If we tell him where we are and are acting as who, they'll get the information out of Luffy. Once the log sets, we can free Luffy and set sail."  
"If he's in jail, he'll also stay in one place and we can always go and free him."  
"Considering our Captain-san's charms, I'm sure he will be able to inspire a rebellion in the jail. I just hope nobody gets stomped to death in the stampede."  
"Stop that, Robin!"  
Usopp trembled.  
"Nami! We can't just let our captain be like that in jail!"  
"No. No. Marimo. I think Nami-san has a point."  
"Shit Cook, what do you-"  
"First, if we keep this information from Luffy he won't be able to spill it. Two, if he's in jail, we will know his location and we can go and rescue him at any time. Three, by the time they find out that we were accomplices, we'll have left the island already."  
"Great! So that's decided then! I'll immediately contact my search team. You guys continue with this act until at least we get some news about Brook-san. It's okay. We'll find him. We still have 8 days."  
She cheered them on.


	43. Chapter 43

"Marimo, I'm back. Sorry my- Of course your sleeping."  
Not like Sanji expected him to be awake.  
He removed his shoes, put his jacket aside, changed into a comfortable t-shirt and settled beside him.  
"Oi, Marimo. Are you sleeping?"  
No. He was skydiving! What kind of a dumb question was that, you idiot?! Stupid asshole.  
Sanji stood up from his seat and settled down in front of Zoro. What the hell was this Shit Cook planning now?  
"Are you dreaming about me again, Marimo?"  
Sanji asked softly blushing and smiling.  
The Cook knew?!  
"Will you be that romantic with me again?"  
Sanji asked softly caressing Zoro's face.  
"Would you make me blush like that again?"  
He bit his lower lip just to stop himself from smiling so much.  
"Would you say all those amazing things to me again?"  
Sanji buried his face in his palms, smilingly.  
"If you say please, Shit Cook, I'll do anything you want."  
Zoro whispered opening his slanting eyes slowly.  
"Zoro! You bastard! You were listening to me talk!"  
Sanji immediately faltered back on his steps.  
"You pretended to be dream. Asshole."  
Zoro walked towards him.  
"You didn't tell me you dreamt about me, jerk!"  
Sanji retorted, his steps still backing up.  
"You sweet talked me into thinking you were an illusion, bastard."  
Zoro finally reached him.  
"You also hid the fact that you-..."  
Zoro almost kissed Sanji's lips but didn't.  
"If you say please, then maybe I'll think about it."  
Zoro whispered eyeing Sanji's lips and then matching his gaze and licking his lips.   
"I'll do a lot of things-"  
Zoro slowly stroked Sanji's forearm with his fingertips.  
"-if you say-"  
Lightly caressed his neck with his nose.  
"-the magic word."  
He whispered slowly nibbling onto his earlobe.  
Sanji breath already hitched every time Zoro was this close to doing something but didn't.  
"You look so eager, Shit Cook."  
Zoro cornered him at the wall, leaned in just staring at Sanji's lips waiting for a kiss to come from Zoro.  
"You look so like you want it, Cook."  
Zoro look at his clothed chest.  
"You look so like you want me, Sanji."  
Sanji's forehead crinkled and eyes fluttered close in pleasure from the mention of his name.  
Sanji hissed every time Zoro's warm breath caressed his skin. His fists clenched on the curtains as he was now giving up.  
He would beg. He doesn't mind. He would reliquish all of his pride, walk behind Zoro barking like a dog, let him step on Sanji if only he would just lift this overbearing pressure off his shoulders.  
"Marimo..."  
She let out a pained whimper.  
"Would you unbutton your shirt for me? Undo your cuffs? Just let hang there loosely on your shoulders?"  
Sanji didn't even realize how fast he had already done what Zoro hadn't even requested yet.  
"What should I do, Cook? Can I mark you all over? Like here?"  
Zoro lightly grazed his fingers over the chef's stomach.  
"Or here?"  
He let out a breath on his neck.  
"Or here?"  
Zoro glided his fingers over his back on Sanji's smooth skin.  
Somehow, Sanji managed to regain himself and got his stance back.  
"No, Marimo."  
Sanji kicked him. Zoro fell straight on to the ground.  
"You're not going to do anything like that."  
Sanji kept his foot powerfully on Zoro's bare abs.  
"My skin in way to precious-"  
His foot roamed around to places on Zoro's torso.  
"-for something barbaric-"  
Sanji's foot caressed Zoro's jawline.  
"-like that."  
Sanji foot just stayed there, hovering near Zoro's mouth.  
"You want me to...?"  
"Just do it, you bastard! You shitty green-head!"  
Sanji planted his heel firmly in Zoro's abdomen before getting it back to his mouth.  
Zoro carefully held on to Sanji's foot before softly kissing it, a little unsure at first but when he saw the effects it had on the blond, Zoro was determined to get him to give up and beg before he backed down from the challenge.  
Zoro slowly nibbled on his little toe, licked all the scars that decorated Sanji's feet. Sanji's eyes and head rolled back from the way Zoro's lips slid on his foot.  
"Look, at you... A shameless lapdog at my feet."  
Sanji jerked his foot back and placed it over Zoro's boxers.  
"Didn't know you were so submissive, Marimo. What else do you want me to do, huh? Want me to use you to get myself done and leave you there crying on the floor?"  
Zoro couldn't understand why this turned him on so much. If the stupid Cook had said something like that in any other situation, Zoro would've been plainly offended and nothing else, but right now all Sanji's words were doing was dragging more and more blood between his legs.  
"Look at you. Begging to let you finish, aren't you?"  
"D-Don't even-"  
"Don't talk when I'm talking."  
Sanji pinched one of his nipples with his foot.  
"Say yes sir when you understand."  
Sanji stepped on his face churning his foot into it.  
Zoro was now going to win this no matter what. The fire burnt much much brighter and more dangerously than before.  
"You've quite the guts stepping on me like that, Shit Cook."  
Zoro held his foot and pulled straight. Sanji gracefully perched into a clean split before Zoro grabbed his neck. Zoro got him up and rammed him into the nearby wall.  
"Do you like your sex like you like your kicks? Hard, rough and back-breaking?"  
Zoro smirked at him forcing him in drawing a single line of blood from his forehead.  
"No, you Muscle-head-"  
Sanji trapped Zoro's hips in a bind of his legs holding on to Zoro's hand with his hands and with one fluid twist of his hips had Zoro's hand to himself holding behind his back, while he sat on Zoro's back as he fell on the bed.  
"-I like my sex like I like your swordplay. Ferocious, strong and you using all three your left hand, right hand and your mouth."  
Sanji smirked at him as he gently stroked Zoro's scarred arm. Zoro's patience was now over, his groin hurt, he didn't care about the competition anymore.  
Zoro straightened his hand, put it across the Shit Cook's neck and got him down pinning him, leaning over him.  
Zoro just looked at him for a moment not believing that *this* was actually happening!  
He smirked and decided he was going to savour this for as long as he could make it last.  
Zoro brushed his lips slowly against Sanji's, licking them and nibbling on them making Sanji smile too. He kissed Sanji wholeheartedly pouring himself into the kiss. Sanji opened the gates of heaven for him and Zoro was more than happy to take the plunge.  
All the happiness shared purely through this beautiful balance of lust, passion, sin, obsession and submission, abstention, virtue, freedom.  
Both of them learnt that day that they could use their tongues in much better ways than just calling each other names.  
Zoro hands made sure to get acquainted with every single nook and corner of Sanji's body like where he was sensitive, touching where would get out an unstoppable lustful moan from him, touching where would send him on an explicit high that he would be ashamed to even hear the sounds of his own voice... Zoro's had successfully unlocked the treasure trove behind his ears, a tug on his hair, on the side of his neck, his chest that was now dotted with Zoro's possession, on his stomach, on his inner thighs and now Zoro was going to send him on overdrive.  
Zoro painfully slowly freed Sanji's pulsating erect length from his boxers. He gave it an experimental long stroke from his base to the tip with the tongue. The sound was exactly what Zoro wanted.  
A sound that totally smashed any facade of decency or chastity completely shattered like glass, a sound that forcefully dragged out all the most primal and carnal desires he had, a sound that made him let loose on all the threads that he kept himself together with and meld together with him, in an unending storm of desire.  
Zoro's lips securely attached themselves along Sanji's tip, his tongue definitely doing something that made Sanji use all his efforts to just cling to sanity.  
"Zo... Zor...."  
Zoro understood but didn't speed up or down at all. He kept going steadily like he always did. Sanji's eyes rolled back, lids fluttered close, mouth hung open, body shivered and flushed as he finally reached the edge of ecstasy.  
Zoro kissed him eagerly as his hands reached his own length.  
"Bastard, don't even think about it."  
Sanji stopped him.  
He turned them over and leaned over Zoro. If Zoro was going to be gentle, Sanji would show him how much fire there was not only in his kicks but his body as well. Sanji held Zoro down powerfully and smiled as Zoro submitted. He crashed their lips together devouring him brutally, bruising his lips in the process. Sanji nibbled, sucked on and licked almost every square inch of Zoro's while paying special attention to his sensitive nipples. He rolled his hips against Zoro's hard on getting beads of precum out.  
"All you need to do now, Marimo, is let me know exactly how you feel."  
Sanji smirked at him evilly.  
He took Zoro's bandana off his arm tying it near the base. He took Zoro's entire girthy cock in, in one smooth go without so much as a sound. He wrapped his tongue around moved excruciatingly slowly dragging on and tasting all of Zoro's moans and shudders and pleas and begs until he himself was hard as a rock as well.  
"I'll show you heaven, Marimo."  
Sanji whispered as he spread some lube over his own cock and some over Zoro's entrance. Sanji inserted a finger preparing him and another getting an almost purely pleasured hitch from him.  
"Don't worry, Marimo. I won't push you beyond your limits."  
Sanji rammed into Zoro getting an almost scream from him which he withheld by biting on his lip. Sanji softly kissed it liking off the blood.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Tch. Like you can do anything, Shit Cook."  
"Quite arrogant despite being filled up, huh?"  
Sanji, smirking, moved in one smooth movement and then another and another and another. Electricity carrying pleasure to all the parts of Zoro's body and tingles rushing him towards his climax. Every stroke Sanji gave him threatened to send him over the edge but didn't. All he could do was stay there and get hit in the face with every wave of pleasure that took him over everytime Sanji moved.  
Sanji refused to cut any slack for Zoro. He was going to pleasure Zoro, Zoro's way; the hard way.  
Sanji stopped as soon as Zoro clenched a little around him.  
"Look, Marimo, what is this?"  
Zoro's jaw loosened a bit as he struggled to open his eyes.  
"W-Wa... Wadō?"  
"Yeah. It's your sword."  
Sanji took the sword and slightly maneuvered over his body. He slowly and gently placed cuts on Zoro's body, careful to not touch scars, dripping some blood from him. Sanji saw Zoro arch into every single cut that he placed, making an indescribable face.  
"Do you like it, Marimo?"  
"Y-Yes sir."  
"Do you want more?"  
"Y...es sir."  
"What's the magic word, Marimo?"  
"P...p-please please."  
"Since, you've been such a good boy, I will reward you."  
Sanji smiled deviously licking off Zoro's blood off the sword looking him straight in the eye.  
Sounds littered the room like their clothes and images that they formed to show others shattered. They were naked in front of each other, in all senses and totally happy about it.  
Just a few strokes more and Zoro had also finished with a proud flair.  
Sanji smiled on having finished his duty and landed beside Zoro. He felt Zoro's hand coming under his shoulders and Zoro pulled him in, snaked his leg around Sanji's and placing Sanji's hand on his chest.  
 _"Come here, Marimo. Sleep like you usually do."_  
 _"Hm."_  
 _"Okay..."_  
 _"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!"_  
 _"Just stay quiet."_  
 _"Now, put your hand around me."_  
 _"A-Are you sure?"_  
 _"Yeah. Do it."_  
 _"Okay. This is great."_  
 _"You mean convincing."_  
 _"Yeah. Exactly."_

"Are you sure?"  
Sanji asked him, fascinated by the gesture.  
"Yeah."  
Zoro kissed him on the forehead.  
"Okay. This is great."  
"Yeah. Exactly."


	44. Chapter 44

"You're doing well today, Tokui-san. Better than the past week."  
"It's all thanks to you, Noaro-san."  
Zoro just smirked in return.  
"Noaro-san, do you always wear clothes like this?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"You look very attractive like this Noaro-san."  
"Um... Thank you, I guess."  
"I'm not joking. I mean I would spend every single minute with you if you dressed like that all time."  
"Okay."  
This guy was now really creeping Zoro out.  
"Neh, Noaro-san, would you like to have lunch with me some time?"  
"Um... Sure. Yeah."  
Zoro agreed.  
"Neh, what do you think about me, Noaro-san?"  
"Hein? Y-You're fine..."  
Zoro said not understanding the reason behind the blush.  
"What do you like to do in your free time, Noaro-san?"  
"Nothing really. Just sleep."  
"I'll keep you company some time. I'll sleep with you."  
"Okay. Cool."  
Zoro said really uncomfortable with this conversation now.

"Hi, I'm here to see Noaro-san?"  
"Who may I say has arrived?"  
"You can say the Cook has arrived. Please. Thank you."  
"Sure."  
The lady made the announcement.  
"We have a guest for Noaro-san. The Cook has arrived for you."  
"Cook? What is that bastard doing here?"  
"Who's the Cook, Noaro-san?"  
"Well, he's the Cook. I mean he's a chef."  
"Oh, is he your friend?"  
"Sort of."  
"I would love to meet him too."  
"Sure."

Zoro came out looking for the Cook.  
"Cook?"  
"Oh, Marimo! And?"  
"This is Tokui-san. He's my client. I'm training him."  
"Oh, that's great. Sanashi Kuroji."  
Sanji extended his hand.  
"Tokui."  
He shook.  
"How much time will you be free in?"  
"About an hour. Why?"  
"Good. We have to go somewhere together."  
Sanji told him.  
"Okay. Cool."  
"May I join too? I'd love to spend time with Noaro-san and Sanashi-san!"  
"Sure."  
"No."  
Pat came the two contradicting replies.  
"Huh?"  
"Sure."  
Zoro said again.  
"No."  
Sanji insisted.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't come."  
Sanji tried his best to smile at him.  
"Why?"  
"Yeah. What's the problem?"  
Zoro asked.  
Sanji facepalmed and widened his eyes threateningly at Zoro.  
"Marimo, did you forget? This is a private engagement that you have?"  
"Huh? Private engagement? What are you talking about?"  
Zoro was super confused.  
Sanji immediately strangled him pulling him to the corner.  
"Are you stupid?! You Marimo-head?! I need to restock supplies for the Sunny! We can't let him come along! He'll find out about us being pirates! Are you stupid?!"  
Sanji whisper-yelled at him fuming like a kettle.  
"Shut it, Baka Cook. You should've said so before! All you do is make things complicated!"  
Zoro whisper-yelled back fuming just as much.  
They came back and smiled at Tokui.  
"Um... Yeah. I'm really sorry but you can't come."  
Zoro tried.  
"But why? I want to join too! I'm sure Noaro-san is a great person outside of the gym too!"  
"Look, you can't come, okay? It's a private engagement."  
"You didn't even know about it before!"  
"That's because this stup– I mean, I forgot about it, right Cook?"  
Zoro eyed Sanji who had just stepped on his foot mercilessly to stop him from talking unnecessarily. Sanji just smiled at him.  
"Noaro-san! Please! Please! Please! Let me come with you!"  
"Look, there's a reason you can't accompany us, okay? We'd love to spend time with you too, but this time it's not possible. How about he went some other time with you?"  
Sanji tried.  
"Then tell me the reason! I just want to hang out with you, have some fun with you because I see Noaro-san as my friend and I want to make friends with Sanashi-san as well! I just-"  
"Look, you can't come with-"  
"Noaro-san! All I want t-"  
"There's a very specific reason wh-"  
"Why can't you atleast te-"  
"You can't come because it's a date! Your Noaro-san is my boyfriend. Is that an explanation enough for you?"  
Sanji finally spoke up.  
"Oh."  
Tokui quietened.  
Zoro quietened.  
"I'm sorry for intruding."  
Tokui excused himself.  
"What the fuck, Cook? A date?"  
"You tell me. You had any better ideas, genius?"  
"Tch. Shut up, Shit Cook."  
"You shut up, Shitty Marimo. Finish up and I'll be back here in an hour."  
Sanji turned to his heel and left.

"Noaro-san."  
Tokui looked angry with him when he returned.  
"Yeah?"  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
"Um..."  
"You said you'll sleep with me."  
"Huh? What the- When did I-"

_"Nothing really. Just sleep."_   
_"I'll keep you company some time. I'll sleep with you."_   
_"Okay. Cool."_

"Noaro-san, are going to sleep with me or not?"  
"Of course not! You bastard! You just-"  
"Manager, should we file a lawsuit for sexual harassment against-"  
"Please don't do that, sir. We are ready to make any necessary compromises that you desire."  
"Hey! What are you-"  
"We can't have a lawsuit because we'll have to reveal your identity and as a pirate you don't even stand a chance. You and all your friends would be publically excecuted on spot."  
The Manager whispered to Zoro.  
"Well, let's see. To what level-"  
Tokui pulled Zoro's shirt down to get Zoro to his eye level.  
"-are you willing to bend to?"  
"What do you want?"  
Zoro glared.  
"Noaro-san, break up with your boyfriend-san and start dating me, Noaro-san."  
"Screw you! I'm not-"  
"Yes, he shall do that."  
"Are you fuc-"  
"You got a problem, Noaro-san?"  
"No. He doesn't."  
The Manager answered.  
"That's all your ex-san needs to know now, okay, Noaro-san? About everything else, keep your mouth zipped."

Zoro had to break up with the Cook...Break up with the Cook? They weren't even dating. Why was Zoro so bothered by this anyway? He didn't care about that foul-mouthed long-legged shitty Cook! That pervert can go suck his dick if he wants to... NOT IN THAT WAY!  
Cook... Why was it such a big deal? What was the stupid Cook to Zoro? Shouldn't he have an idea by now? They have had so many so-called romantic encounters by now! Their nakama thought they were dating, they had pretended to be this sex-crazed couple like rabbits in heat, Zoro had hallucinated about him not once but twice. This should be easy, right?

"F-Fine. I'll break up with him, but before that-"  
"You seem to not understand your situation, Noaro-san. You don't set the conditions here. I do."  
"It's not a condition. It's a dead man's request."  
Zoro sighed.  
"Oh. Denied. You're going to have to break up with him and date me without giving him any reason, consolation or closure. You're going to stay with him reminding him every moment how much his heart aches."  
"W-Why?"  
Zoro finally managed almost choking on his own words.  
"Noaro-san, there only two things that you can do to guys who look better than you. You either date them or you break them."  
"He won't break so easily, Tokui-san."  
"He wouldn't have dated me easily either, Noaro-san."  
He winked with a smile and left when his time was up with a–  
"I'll see you tomorrow, _Noa darling_."

He was sorry, Cook. He was so very sorry. He didn't want to do this, but his hands were behind his back. He had to do it. For you, for him, for all of their friends, for all of their dreams and goals. He couldn't let anyone die here. They needed to stay alive to achieve everything they've thought of, to get their hands on everything they've yearned and worked for, they deserve everything, they deserve the world! You deserve the world Shit Cook! He was really sorry is all he could say.  
Just when everything had started to smoothen out a little. Just when they had started being a little more honest. Just when all that was left to do was to just, stay together.  
They were probably never meant to be together.  
It was all, a quirk of fate.


	45. Chapter 45

Zoro prepared himself. His heart wrenched like it was being wrung free of blood. It wasn't the kind of pain Zoro could just tough himself to bear. He tried to keep his stoic face but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't... He was about to crush someone's heart and not just anyone's heart, it was the Cook's.  
 _"Oi Marimo! What are you doing?!"_

_"Baka Marimo"_

_""Shut it, bastard. You are a really annoying husband already. Doing nothing other than swinging your dumb sword around! I have to manage all the kids and everyone's food and laundry and cleaning and everything."_

_"Sh-Ship? E-Everyone is on the sh-ship? Th-The Sunny?"_

_"Well, why don't you come here and try to shut me up, Stupid husband!"_

_"You're always trying to protect the ones you love, right?"_

_"If you think I care about that right now, you're even stupider that I thought, you stupid Stupid Marimo."_

_"You heard the man, Baka Marimo. Kissing and touching is okay."_

_"I didn't ask... For consent."_

*"How can you say that so calmly, Stupid Marimo?! Nuha-chan got shot in our presence."*

_"My hissyfits saved your life today, moss-for-brains."_

_"This is your dream, Marimo. I am your dream. You can do whatever you want to me."_

_"S-Stop it, you idiot. I-It's not like I l-like you being like this or anything, okay?"_

_"Tch. Nothing. You're such a dumbass."_

_"4-5 hours. Out cold. Snoring like a fucking bear, Drowsy Marimo."_

_"Ma-Marimo! You basta-ahn! Tchahn! Freaking moss-for-brai-!"_

_"If I would've had sex with someone, I'd wear my shirt again. It's a preference. Don't judge me."_

_"Come here, Marimo. Sleep like you usually do."_

_"Mhmm. Marimo stop."_

_"Ma-ri-mo..."_

_"Zoro..."_

_"Marimo, saké."_

Hallucination or not all he could think of was every single time Sanji talked to him. The way he glowed when he laughed, how he focused on things and made rational decisions, how he got annoyed with Zoro, how he took care of Zoro no matter what, how he trusted Zoro, how he guided Zoro through uncharted territory, how he got sloppy drunk and fell and tripped over things and how he fell asleep on Zoro's shoulder...

As much as Zoro would love to deny it, it did bring a smile as well as tears to his face. Maybe it wasn't just drops falling from the skies, but drops falling from his eyes as well.

"-i! Marimo! Oi! Marimo!"  
"C-Cook?"  
"Why are you so surprised? I told you I'll- Marimo, are you- What happened?"  
Sanji wiped the tears off his cheeks. Zoro put his hand on Sanji's face, closing his eyes taking in the touch that was going to be his saviour for the rest of the time that he was...alive.

"Cook...uh... I have to tell you something."  
Zoro said his face stoic, tears incessant.  
"Wh-What's wrong?"  
Sanji held on to his face, Zoro latched on to his touch as well.  
Zoro pulled him in and crashed his lips against Sanji's. Zoro kissed him with everything he had, after all this was going to be the last time he was ever going to do that. He tightly held on to everything that Sanji was, is and will ever be, but like sand it seemed to just sift through. He clung on to Sanji the last time he would get to.  
Zoro separated Sanji from himself, just gazed at him once and pulled him into a hug. Sanji didn't say anything. If Zoro was crying, he could see what was coming.  
"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to break up with you. I can't tell you anything else."  
Zoro's hands clutched tighter and tighter on Sanji, digging into his skin, just trying to keep for himself whatever he could.  
Sanji slowly patted his back. He didn't need Zoro's words to tell him anything; not this time, not ever. Zoro's face, his body, his tears, his hands, his grip, his touch, his eyes... Everything was so much more honest than his mouth would ever be or even need to be.  
"Hey"  
Sanji said as he patted Zoro's back, breaking the hug. He stood there close to Zoro, caressed his face and wiped the tears that were now mixed with the rainwater.  
"It's okay. I understand."  
Sanji said, his smile glowing as brighter than the sun.  
Sanji was breaking inside. He hated this face that Zoro was making, this face of sadness, helplessness and most of all, what hurt Sanji was the emotion of defeat in Zoro's eyes.  
The fire that burnt everything it's wake, the fearless, burning fire of passion and resolve wasn't there anymore. Zoro had lost. Zoro had... given up.  
This didn't only make Sanji sad, it made him angry.  
"Zoro!"  
Zoro looked at him, the red welt on his cheek and the slap echoing in his ears.  
"Wake up!"  
Sanji grabbed his collar.  
Zoro was confused. He didn't know what Sanji was talking about.  
"Stop looking like that, you idiot. I'll punch you if you look like this!"  
"I'm so-"  
"Not that, you stupid Marimo-head brute! Stop giving up like that! That's not you! What the hell happened to you? What did who say to you?"  
"C-Cook, you-"  
"Stop looking defeated like that! Stop looking like you're never going to try again, anymore."  
"It's over, Cook. It's over."  
"You're not the Zoro, I know."  
Sanji angrily landed a powerful kick in his stomach.  
"The Zoro I know doesn't just admit defeat like that."  
Sanji kicked him again.  
"He doesn't just give up like that."  
Again.  
"He doesn't lose his fire like that."  
Again.  
"He's strong and he'll find a way. He'll brute force his way out of everything, but he will."  
Sanji grabbed his collar, straddling him on the floor.  
"Wake up, Zoro! You're not dead! You're not even near death! What are you just sitting there dazing off for? What is it that has broken you so much?"  
Sanji cried.  
"It's not like you..."  
He sobbed.  
"Are you only this much of a man?"  
He mumbled, biting his lip drawing blood.  
"Wake up, you stupid Moss-head idiot!"  
Sanji's hands that dug into his collar, were blissfully stopped by Zoro's gentle touch.   
"Shut up, you stupid Cook. I'll cut you."  
There it was, flickering and weak but it was there! The flame; both in Zoro's eyes and his small smile.  
Never would've Sanji ever even dreamt that he would be so happy to utter the words,  
"You shut it, Idiotic Marimo. I'll fillet you."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Get up now."  
Sanji offered him a hand. Thankfully, Zoro familiarly swatted it away and stood up on his own. The clouds cleared into a beautiful day that they were going to spend arguing and fighting.  
"So, can you tell me anything? Anything at all?"  
Sanji walked ahead.  
"Nope."  
Zoro behind him.  
"What they threaten you with?"  
"Nope."  
"Are there hostages?"  
"Can't say."  
"Did he find out you had a small dick, clicked a picture of it and is saying he'd make it viral?"  
"Viral?"  
"Oh right. Viral is when everyone knows it in like a really short amount of time and everyone is talking about it and stuff."  
"My dick is bigger than yours."  
"You haven't even seen mine. My dick I definitely bigger than yours."  
"I have seen yours. Mine is bigger."  
"Shut it, Baka Marimo. There's no way your is bigger than mine. Mine is bigger."  
"Mine's bigger, Ero-cook."  
They finally finished buying the groceries, put them on the Sunny and Sanji spent the entire night, like always, in arranging and organising his pantry perfectly.


	46. Chapter 46

"Marimo! Recieve the phone! It's been buzzing for the past hour! Who is it?!"  
"It's him! I don't want to talk to him!"  
The phone buzzed the full ring again and stopped. There was a knock on the door. Sanji opened it.  
"I'm here for Mr. Noaro Zororo. Do you have a defendant or will you accept the punishment for sexual harassment?"  
"Sexual harassment? Of who?"  
Sanji was confused.  
Zoro immediately called back Tokui.  
"What the fuck, dude? I was busy! Can't you just mind your own business for some time?"  
"You didn't wish me Good Morning, boyfriend."  
"That's because I have a routine."  
"Manager, tell the lawyer to add violence and threatening to the-"  
"What? Wait. Wait. What do you want?"  
"Wish me good morning."  
"G-Good Morning."  
"Not like I'm your boss at work! Like I'm your boyfriend!"  
The guy went on yapping on the phone and Zoro was already going to kill this bastard.  
"Good morning."  
Zoro tried a sweeter voice.  
"Good morning, my sweet Noa *darling*."  
Came the reply.  
Zoro almost threw up at the response.  
"Manager, recall the lawyer."  
Zoro heard on the phone.  
He looked outside and the lawyer arguing with Sanji immediately received a phone call and took his leave.  
"Are you going to do this every time I don't recieve your call?"  
"Depends. Let's go on a date today."  
"Training first."  
"Oowan! I don't wanna!"  
"Tokui-san, don't you have a promise to keep?"  
"I... I do."  
"Then it's training first and everything else later."  
"Fine. I'll see you at the gym then."  
"Cool."  
"Bye, Noa _darling_."  
"Bye."  
Zoro tried in the nicest voice possible.  
"Who the fuck did you sexually harass, Marimo?"  
"Nobody! It's that-!"  
Zoro bit on his words.  
"Oh. They're threatening you with a lawsuit? Well, makes sense. We're outlaws and if our identities as pirates get revealed, we'll all be publically executed together. You're in a pinch, Marimo. Pray his expectations are manageable."  
Sanji laughed.  
"Your boyfriend is threatened with a-"  
"Uh-uh-uh!"  
Sanji stopped his words, his fingers and lips both dangerously close to Zoro's.  
"I'm your ex now. That guy is your boyfriend. Who doesn't like to see their exes suffer?"  
Sanji smirked and winked at him.  
"Shut it, Shit Cook! The only reason you are so okay about all of this is because you know I'm being threatened with a lawsuit! The guy fucking throws himself at me every chance he gets."  
"Well, then why don't you show him a little more platonic affection?"  
"Plate-what?"  
"Platonic affection, Marimo. Show him love, you'd show your friends rather than boyfriend. Chances are he will be happier to recieve this sort of affection coming from you rather than force a more sexual advance."  
"So, he'll think it's better to be friends with me than a boyfriend?"  
"I'm surprised you understood that with all the moss seeping in your brains."  
"Shut it, Ero-cook."  
Zoro left with a smirk.  
Zoro and Sanji both dressed up, locked their room and left for their respective workplaces, obviously their banter still on.

"What will your boyfriend think, if you say things like that to another man, Marimo?"  
Sanji was having a blast teasing Zoro about his new pet of sorts.  
"Shut it, Shit Cook. I'll cut you."  
"You can't, otherwise I'll file a lawsuit against you."  
Sanji laughed out loud.  
"Oh, right! Your new boyfriend has already done that!"  
Sanji laughed even louder.  
Zoro had heard enough crap from this damned bastard now.  
"Don't get too carried away, Shit Cook. I'll take you, right now, right here."  
Zoro instantly pinned Sanji to the wall of the corridor having a sword at his throat.  
Turned out that the wall was actually a door when Robin opened it and Zoro and Sanji both fell back.  
"Oh! Seems like I was an interruption. I'm sorry."  
Robin smiled at them.  
"No! No! It's not like that Robin-chan."  
Sanji immediately pushed Zoro off and swirled around his Mellorine.  
"Mellorine Baka."  
Zoro chewed on his own words.  
"Must be SUPER annoying when he does that, right?"  
"Damn right! He's so annoying! I should just take his ass and dump-"  
Zoro's eye caught a glimpse of Franky's watch.  
"Oi! Cook! We're going to be late! Let's go!"  
"Oh. Okay."  
Sanji politely took his leave from Robin and Sanji dropped him off at the gym.  
"I'll tell you when to pick me up today."  
"Sure."  
Sanji said and drove away to his restaurant.  
"Shouldn't you have asked him to come back in the three hours? Do you have a session after ours?"  
Tokui asked.  
"I only have one session each day. I thought we could go for a drink. You know any good bars or pubs or taverns around?"  
"You wanna have a drink? With me?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No! It's isn't! That's the opposite of a problem! Noa *darling*!"  
He cheered and they both started with the training.

"Today's session seemed a little extra tiring."  
Tokui whined.  
"Was there a problem?"  
"Oh! No. No. No. Just a little tired. Okay. I'll change. Be right back."  
Tokui happily danced away returning within a while.  
"Ready, Noaro-san?"  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
Zoro and Tokui left the gym and went to the nearby cafe along the alleyway. They both sat down at the table talking.  
"I'll be back with our orders."  
Zoro said.  
Tokui smiled and checked his phone as he waited for Zoro to come back, but Zoro never did.  
He looked around the café a little, before scouting near the alleyways but Zoro was nowhere to be found. Tokui called him but his number said it didn't exist! He had just called Zoro in the morning! What had happened? There was only one explanation.  
Tokui crashed Zoro's room but it was locked.  
"Where is he?"  
Tokui threatened as Sanji walked towards his room tired tugging his tie.  
"Where's who?"  
Sanji puzzled.  
"Noaro-san."  
"I don't know. He broke up with me randomly and... Honestly, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Don't play innocent with me, Blondie. I know you took Noaro-san when he was on a date with me."  
"You have the wrong guy, pal. I don't know where he is. I don't care. You can go look for him inside if you want."  
Sanji handed him the key.  
Tokui grabbed the key and rushed inside looking for Zoro. He was so desperate, he even ended up looking inside the toilet, in the night stand drawers and even the pencil stand.  
"Where did he go?"  
"Calm down, the fucker might've gotten lost. Where were you guys?"  
"At a café near the alleyways in downtown."  
"Let's go there then and search. He must be roaming around there."  
Sanji changed into a normal suit and they both went out searching for Zoro.

"Oi! Marimo! Where did you wander off to, you lost child bastard?"  
"Noaro-san! Noaro-san! Where ar- What are you doing Blondie?! Let go off me!"  
"You idiot. We're being spied on. You're the Marimo's boyfriend now, which means you're a crewmate's boyfriend. I'll protect you at all costs."  
Sanji flew as soon as a bullet came flying their way.  
"Hey! I'll file a lawsuit against you! Stop that!"  
"If you think that's seriously going to work, you're a child. Take your manager and get out of here. I'll get the Marimo safe to you. No matter what."  
"Don't tell me what to do! If you're going to go save Noaro-san, I'm going too!"  
"Look, this isn't the correct time to be a spoilt brat, okay? You could die! You haven't seen the world!"  
"Stop treating me like a child! I know what I'm doing!"  
"Fine, then you're coming alone with me and nobody else will know anything about this."  
"Deal."  
Tokui instantly sent all of his lackeys back and accompanied Sanji.


	47. Chapter 47

"The green was already taken. The blond might cause some trouble. Be- aah! You bastard! Get away from me!"  
And then a few gunshots were heard.  
"Tch. Persistent shitty blond. The blond won't be trouble anymore."  
"Good. I'll text you the new address. Return to base."  
"Gotcha."  
The phone clicked and Sanji high fived Tokui.  
"Let's go to their base!"  
The cheered.

Sanji and Tokui arrived at the new base in their disguises.  
"A371"  
"E805"  
The guy greeted them.  
"H821"  
"H821"  
They read the number on his badge and replied.  
They went in looking for where the prisoners were kept and right on the top in bright lights was the cell in which Zoro hung by chains, barely held up over a bed of thorns.  
Sanji instantly knew that they couldn't risk anything. A scar on the back is a swordsmans's shame. If they made a rash move and the chain slacked even a little bit, Zoro would never be able to forgive himself for the rest of his life.  
Clearly, not understanding the stakes, Tokui jumped into action.  
"That idiot!"  
He climbed over the cells and Sanji was left with no choice.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
He yelled out pointing to Tokui. Just when another member of this secret cult/gang place used it, Sanji also skywalked restraining Tokui.  
"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!"  
Tokui complained.  
Sanji knocked him out in one kick at the neck and took him to jail. He locked Tokui up and went away.

"I knew it! That bastard used me! He used me to get until here, used all my network resources and now he's betraying me! I will never forgive him!"  
Tokui kicked and banged on the metal walls before settling down dejected.

Sanji used the raid suit to survey the place a little more. Every single person carried an ID that granted them access to a certain level.  
Sanji stole one of the guys cards and tried it. That's when he learnt that all cards only go up to a certain level, to go about that, you need authority. Sanji immediately searched for someone with authority. He sneaked near to Zoro's cage until he was met with a strangely familiar face.

_"Nuha darling! Nuha darling! Are you alright?! Oh my god! I was so worried about you! I can't believe someone could do something so hideous to you! You're such a sweet honey punch!"_

It was her! Charline-san! What was Charline-san doing here?

"You idiots are of absolutely wapsolutely so use at all! The skeleton's still alive! The green's still alive! Nuha is alive! Only the blond is dead?! What have I been paying waying you guys for?!"  
"The blond?"  
Zoro tried looking up.  
"Oh? You can speak pweak then huh, sweetie pie?"  
Charline entered his cage and caressed Zoro's face with her long shiny nails.  
"What did you do to him?"  
"I sent a sniper to kill will him."  
"No. He can't be."  
"He is. The skeleton weleton is barely alive too."  
"You have Brook too, huh?"  
Zoro smirked at her.  
"Zoro-san? Is that you, Zoro-san?"  
"Yeah. Even I got captured."  
Zoro laughed.  
"That's tough. Yohohoho."  
Brook laughed too.  
"What problem do you have with, Nuha-san?! Nuha-san is such a nice and sweet person who only lo-"  
"-ves woves music? Isn't she so very sweet? She is such a wholesome wolesome person! Oh my god! I'm sick of listening to it! I had everything and I mean EVERYTHING until that stupid 20 year old showed up with her voice and wholesomeness! She took everything away from me! Everything! My fame! My face! My job! My money! My fans! My popularity! My respect! My friendships! My life! My music! She took everything away from me! She left me alone in a dark spot and just stood there! Shining in my light with a smile on her face all the time! She will die! Nuha has to die! That's how I'll get everything back."  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, young lady."  
Brook stood up as his chains broke one by one.  
"Oi! How did you get free?!"  
"I'm sorry, Zoro-san, but can I take care of Nuha first and then you?"  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
Zoro smirked at him.

Before, Charline had even seen Brook, he had enclosed her within chains.  
"A lady must never be treated like this, but I'm sorry, Charline-san, I am compelled to do it this time."  
Brook lifted her up and ran back to the hotel.  
A siren was sounded everywhere. Sanji quickly ran, freed Tokui and handed him a key.  
"Look, use this card to unlock the Marimo's chains. Don't let his back get scarred, okay? It's really important to him, more than his life."  
Tokui snatched the key and ran off to Zoro. Sanji meanwhile fought off anyone who tried to chase them.  
They weren't tough, but Sanji was vastly outnumbered! These people were like ants crawling all over the place. There was no end to this! So, Sanji adopted a more straight forward approach.  
The brute force approached.  
"Diable Jambe! Flanchet Strike!"  
Sanji's leg blazed up in flames and it seemed to be working.

"Tokui-san! What are you doing here?! Get out! It is dangerous!"  
"Saving you!"  
Tokui said unlocking his hand first, then both his legs and then another hand just like Sanji had explained.  
"I know the way to getting out of here. Follow me."  
"Tokui-san! You shouldn't have come after me! You would've died!"  
"I don't think I had an option. I am your boyfriend after all."  
Zoro continued following Tokui.  
In the past one day that Sanji had surveyed the place, he made a map with the least amount of guards. Zoro beat up any guards in their way, while Tokui lead Zoro outside.

"Tokui-san, thank you for risking your life to save me. I am indebted to you."  
Zoro bowed to him.  
"That's not what you do for boyfriends."  
"Uhm... Oh. Yeah. Okay."  
Zoro opened his arms a little hesitantly, gesturing Tokui to hug him. Tokui smiled running into his chest.  
"I didn't know you were this brave or strong."  
Zoro tried to be nice, but that just came off as rude.  
Tokui just hugged Zoro.

What was he doing? Tokui was just going to keep Noaro-san away from someone he actually loves for his own greed? How does that make him any different from Charline? Is he that low? He wants to be loved, he wants to be called pretty, but he's not an asshole.

"Noaro-san, Blondie is alive."  
"Blondie?"  
"Kuroji-san."  
"The Cook? He's alive?!"  
Zoro's face bloomed faster and glowed brighter than the sun during dawn.  
"Taaka! Baka Marimo! Having me come here to rescue you, all th-Brook? What about, Brook?"  
"He went back to the hotel with Charline-san."  
"Oh. That's cool."  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
"Yeah."  
They both smirked at each other.  
"Let's go, Tokui?"  
Zoro put a hand on his head.  
"Kuroji-san, I'm sorry I doubted you for betraying me. I hope you'll forgive me."  
"I won't. You'll have to treat me to the best restaurant around here."  
Sanji smiled at him.  
"Sure. Come whenever you want."  
Tokui smiled, as he left ahead with Zoro. Zoro looked back at Sanji smiling at both of them walking.

That Stupid Cook! He's better be okay! I'm not going to take care of him again. Reckless bastard.

"Charline-san, it's so nice to see you! Brook-san! Oh my god! You immediately need to see Chopper-san! How are you so hurt! Chopper-san! Chopp-"  
"Nuha-san, would you please listen to what I have to say?"  
"First, let's get your treated then we'll talk. Charline-san, would you like some cof-"  
"For how long are you going to play the nice girl card, huh? Just get everyone's attention and pretend you don't want it! You took everything from me, every single thing! Everything! I was star! I was at the front of everything! And now? Now I'm just someone who gets invited to cut ribbons at shows."  
"I'm sorry, Charline-san, I didn't know you didn't like that. You're always smiling and happy. So, I thought you were okay."  
"Stop playing innocent already! You knew everything! You understood everything and you watched and laughed inside."  
"Charline-san, I'm sorry. I apologize for everything I've done to you. Don't you think it could've anyone else other than me? If it wasn't me, it would've been someone else. How long are you going to harbour these negative emotions? You're not a bad person, Charline-san, but you are powerful enough to do some very bad things. Don't go down that path."  
"Shut it! You have no right to say that, you-"  
Charline's words turned into tears as Nuha hugged her despite being the very perpetuator of her murder.  
"W-Why? H-How... How?"  
"It's okay, Charline-san, you're perfect being yourself."  
She smiled at a Charline who hugged her back tightly, crying her eyes out, all her makeup dissolving, her hat falling off and dress messed up.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Nuha! I'm so sorry!"  
She cried as Nuha patted her back.


	48. Chapter 48

"Noaro-san"  
Tokui held his hand.  
"What do you think Sanashi-san will do now?"  
"That Stupid Cook will stay there for a while pretending to be okay, pretending to be strong and then Amper will force some medical treatment on him and then we'll all leave the island."  
"Why did you love Sanashi-san?"  
"Well, it wasn't exactly a conscious choice. I was in love with that Stupid Cook before I even knew what love was. We've always been together through the sees, standing side by side, doing what we do best and just trying to survive the seas."

It wasn't something as superficial as Sanashi-san looks good, huh? 

"It wasn't because he's good-looking?"  
"That's not love, that's attraction. Love is when they annoy you, get on your nerves and you are angry with them most of the time, but even something mundane like doing the dishes together becomes fun with them."  
"Oh. That's nice. When you leave the island, you won't be use the cellphone, Noaro-san. Cellphones don't have range outside this island."  
"We have den den mushi's. Or letters."  
"Noaro-san, come with me."  
Tokui grabbed his wrist, they both rushed to the car and arrived at the hotel.

"Why are we at the hotel?"  
"Amper-san, where's Sanashi-san?"  
"He's resting. His body was damaged quite a bit especially his back."  
The little reindeer said concerned.  
"Thank you."  
Tokui dragged him.

"Sanashi-san?"  
"Oh, Tokui-san! It's so ni-"  
"Don't stress yourself. You need the rest."  
"You're acting just like our doctor."  
Sanji laughed.  
"Sanashi-san, I have something important to talk to you."  
"Okay. About what?"  
Sanji asked.  
Tokui entered the room dragging Zoro in as well.  
Sanji looked on, confused by this turn of events.  
"Noaro-san, sit here."  
Tokui pointed to a seat near Sanji.  
"But, Tokui-san-"  
"Don't ask me any questions right now. Just sit there!"  
Zoro took the seat.  
Tokui took Zoro's hand and placed it in Sanji's.  
"I may look like it, but I am not heartless. You love each other, Noaro-san, Sanashi-san."  
"Tokui, are you-"  
"Oh c'mon! All of knew what me and Noaro-san had wasn't really real. It was just a half-hearted children's boyfriend play. That's all."  
"Tokui-san, you don't have to-"  
"You're leaving the island, today, right? I hope you get to spend a lot of time, with just each other."  
"Are you-"  
"Now kiss! C'mon!"  
Tokui stood at a small distance and clapped encouraging them.  
"Stop gaping at me like that kiss!"  
He smiled.  
Even though he was lonely again, he knew it was the right thing to do.  
"Go ahead! Now kiss!"  
Tokui smiled at them reassuring that he was fine.  
"Well, if you're sure..."  
Zoro began as he looked back towards the Stupid Cook...*his* Stupid Cook.  
He placed his hand on Sanji's face turning it towards his. Sanji leaned in-  
"Don't. Amper will kill me if you strain your back."  
Zoro smiled at him as he climbed on the bed and connected their foreheads.  
"Baka Marimo."  
Sanji smiled with a happiness that was totally unknown to him before.  
"Ero-cook."  
Zoro smiled back.  
"Shut it."  
Sanji smiled as Zoro finally touched their lips again. A close-mouthed, slow kiss that meant everything from 'I'm glad you're okay' to 'I'm back' to 'We'll never be apart again.'  
Both of them looked back to Tokui, who stood there smiling at them.  
Sanji gestured him to come near him.  
"Thank you."  
Sanji held his hand.  
"Tch. Sanashi-san, I'm a stranger already?"  
"This isn't a thank you for a stranger from a stranger, this is a thank you from a friend to a friend."  
Sanji smiled at his as they both enclosed him within a hug.  
"You'll never be lonely, Tokui-s-uh... Tokui. We'll always be your friends."  
They smiled at him.  
"Then how about you stay for a few more days?"  
"We can't do that, Tokui. It's not in our hands."  
Zoro shrugged.  
"Yeah. It's up to the Captain to decide."  
Sanji smiled.  
"Oh. Don't worry. If you come back again, we'll have a lot of fun. Plus, we have den den mushi's and letters."  
Tokui smiled.  
"Marimo, call room service and tell them to get lunch for 3 people here."  
"3 people?"  
Tokui questioned.  
"You're having lunch with us."  
Sanji smiled back as Zoro called the reception desk.

The lunch arrived and all three of them clunk glasses and ate in their usual Straw Hat flamboyant style, laughing, telling stories, drinking and having fun. Tokui had no idea how much fun having friends was.

"Cook-san, Swordsman-san, the police are here. We need to leave. The log is set. Nami-chan in already on her way."  
Robin entered.  
"Sorry, Tokui. We've got to go."  
"Why are the police targeting you?"  
"Of course they will! We're pirates after all!"  
Zoro stood up and Sanji did as well.  
Zoro offered a hand but Sanji swatted it smilingly as they both ran after changing into their usual clothes.  
Tokui was absolutely shaken and didn't know what to do until he was the only one in the room, left laughing on his own.

Zoro and Sanji, burst into the jail on their way.  
"Purgatory: Onigiri!"  
"Diable Jambe: Party Table Kick Course !"  
They both cleared the path.  
"Luffy!"  
"Luffy!"  
They found him, unlocked the kairouseki cell, get him and starting running towards the Sunny with a hoard of policemen and Marines chasing them.

"Everyone get on! We're leaving!"  
Jinbei announced.  
"Coup de-!"  
As soon as Sanji and Zoro jumped on-  
"-Burst!"  
The Sunny had already taken off.  
"Oi, Brook. Did you say your goodbyes?"  
"Of course I did. In the end, I never got to play another song while Nuha-san sang."  
He slumped.  
"It's okay, Brook. The next time we go, we'll be sure to play the song first."  
"Yes, Nami-san! So now, would be kind enough to-"  
"I won't! You perverted Skeleton!"  
Nami kicked him in the face as everyone laughed.

"You shut it, you Idiotic Cook! It was your fault!"  
"How was it my fault that you were hallucinating?! You Stupid Swordsman!"  
"Tch. Ero-cook."  
"Muscle-head Marimo."  
"Shut it!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You shu-"  
Sanji kissed him before Zoro could continue and walked away triumphantly.  
"Works every single time."  
He smirked to himself as Zoro kept quiet behind him, leaving grumbling for the crow's nest.


	49. Chapter 49

"Oi, Cook."  
Zoro said as he dragged him with himself after dinner.  
"Oi! Oi! Oi! Baka Marimo! Where are you taking me?"  
"Just shut it and come with me."  
Zoro dragged Sanji to his usual spot at the back of the ship and both of them settled down next to each other.  
"What is-"  
"Shh. Just wait."

Soon, what Zoro was waiting for happened.  
"Sanji-kun's new technique to shut Zoro up is amazing!"  
Nami laughed.

"Nami-swan?"  
Sanji looked at Zoro, smirking.

"I know right! But he's got guts doing that."  
"Yeah. Kissing Zoro is something only Sanji-kun can do."  
"Because anyone else would be too scared given his face."  
They laughed and outside, Sanji did too.  
"Nami-chan, Usopp. What's going on?"  
"Oh! Robin!"  
"Yo! Robin!"  
Both of them greeted. She just smiled cheerfully in return.  
"Sanji-kun and Zoro are so cute together, aren't they?"  
"Seems like our beloved Swordsman-san and Cook-san had quite the adventure this time."  
"Adventure?"  
"Before coming to the island, they blatantly denied the relationship, but now they openly accept it. Must've been some great adventure to come to this."

Zoro and Sanji just smirked at each other. They knew Robin would figure out. She somehow always does, with everything.

"SUPER correct, Robin."  
"Oh! Franky!"  
"Robin, isn't it time you guys make it a little public too?"  
Nami said.

"Robin-chan and Franky had been dating?!"  
Sanji whisper-squealed at Zoro. He just smirked in return.  
"You knew! You bastard! You didn't even tell me!"  
"How could you not see?"  
"I was busy dealing with my own problems!"  
"Oh shut it! You just didn't pay attention."

"What say, Robin? Want to make it SUPER flashy?"  
Franky struck his pose.  
"No, thank you, Franky. We'll see about it, Nami-chan."  
Robin smiled at her as well.  
"Also, I don't want to make it difficult for any of you."  
"Oh yeah. You and Luffy should also make it public! You'll be SUPER popular!"  
"Yeah, Nami! You should talk to Luffy about this."  
"What about you, huh, Usopp? What about Kaya?"  
"What about her?"  
"If you see Zoro and Sanji-kun as a couple, me and Luffy as a couple and Robin and Franky as a couple, wouldn't you be constantly reminded of Kaya?"  
"I already am constantly reminded of her. Mini Merry reminds me of her everytime, every time I look out into the sea I can see her waiting for me to come back so that she can heal my wounds, every time Brook talks about how he's going to meet Laboon, I am reminded of how I am going to meet Kaya. She's a big part of my life. She's always been, but that doesn't mean I won't be happy seeing you guys. I'm sure you guys will be so jealous when I finally meet Kaya and actually tell her about my feelings for her."  
Usopp laughed.  
"Usopp-san has feeling for who again?"  
Brook entered.  
"Kaya."  
Nami informed him.  
"She's really pretty. She had blonde hair, is very kind and was a rich princess."

"Blond hair, very kind and rich royalty? Reminds of an asshole too."  
Zoro laughed.  
"Baka Marimo!"  
"Aho Mayuge!"

"I just hope nothing happens to drift Sanji-kun and Zoro apart anymore."  
"They won't. Now that they have accepted that they love each other and believe it, SUPER nothing can pull them apart."  
"Does that mean they'll cooperate more often?"  
Usopp tried, hoping yes was the answer.  
There was a silence around the table everybody imagining different scenarios of Zoro and Sanji trying to cooperate.  
"Absolutely not."  
They all sighed making Sanji ans Zoro sitting outside laugh at how well their nakama knew them.

Their eyes met sitting there and laughing together and calling each other names. They knew exactly what the other one was thinking.  
They just kissed. No words said. No I love you's. No sorry's. No I'm glad to be here with you's. No I'm glad to have met you's. No words at all.  
Just their emotions flowing through a connection that they both had since the beginning.  
It was all a quirk of fate.  
All a quirk of fate.


	50. Chapter 50

"Mmm! Marimo! You bit me!"  
"You can bite me back, if you're not too much of a wimp for that."  
"You'll regret saying that, Marimo."  
Sanji said and bit him on the shoulder drawing a little blood.  
"Tch! Shitty Cook!"  
Zoro hissed as Sanji laughed at him.  
He grabbed Sanji's head and turned it kissing him.  
"And you'll regret doing that!"  
He knew exactly what the blond was going to get annoyed with. He straddled Sanji and held his hands up tightly.  
He licked a small spot on Sanji's neck telling him exactly what he was going to do.  
"Oh no! You don't! Marimo! I told you! If you giv-"  
"Too late, Shit Cook."  
Zoro smirked.  
He put his lips on Sanji's smooth milky skin, suckling and biting into it marking a dark spot on his neck.  
Sanji's soft withheld groans and twitching told him exactly how Sanji's boy felt about what Zoro was doing.  
"You bastard."  
"Whatever you say, isn't going to change that, Shit Cook."  
"I'll wipe that smug grin off your face!"  
Sanji put his leg up, locking Zoro's neck in place.  
Sanji marked Zoro all over his chest. Wherever the eye went on Zoro's, atleast 3 marks present, on his abs, his chest, near his neck, collar bones, shoulders... Sanji didn't leave a single spot.  
The only time Sanji realized that he actually was playing into Zoro's hands was when Zoro knew exactly what to do to get Sanji's hold to loosen on him.  
Zoro ground his hips in circles, touching Sanji's inner thighs and dangerously close to his groins.  
"Y-Y...ou Sh-Sh...itty M...Marimo."  
"Shi... Shit...ty C-Coo...k"  
A feral beast-like growl escaped Zoro reverting him back to his most animal instincts. He immediately ripped off Sanji's pants breathing in the musk unique to him. Sanji laced his fingers tightly with his as Zoro's mouth enclosed his length in the warm and wet pleasure hole.

They both couldn't let out a single sound! Just like the inside could be heard outside the library, the outside would be heard too.

Zoro took one of his hands to caress Sanji's stomach while Sanji used his hand to muffle all the sounds that were trying to escape. Sanji bit on the back of his hand hard to stop any voices as Zoro bobbed to and fro, up and down his length.  
Zoro's glib wet tongue wrapped around Sanji, fondled with his tip and wet the skin around him. He sucked on the dick and balls making it harder and harder for Sanji to hold back his voice.  
Zoro didn't even realize he had stopped breathing until he had to let go huffing and puffing just to catch a breath.

As soon as Zoro showed even a bit of weakness, Sanji was going to pounce upon that opportunity. Sanji gave himself a twist and lined his own pulsating with Zoro's ass without giving him any time to prepare.  
"I told you, you'll regret it, Marimo."  
Sanji moved slowly without entering, covering Zoro's mouth with one hand as he went on all fours. Sanji leaned over him, biting the nape of his neck. He touched flatteringly, Zoro clean and smooth back.  
Then without a word of warning, Sanji shoved two of his fingers in. Zoro tried his best to do anything but he ended up biting Sanji's hand for relief. Sanji spread him out inside using a scissoring motion.  
Sanji had Zoro bite on his own hand for now, getting his hand back to Zoro's erect and already beading up cock.  
Sanji removed his hand and immediately filled Zoro back up. He pulled Zoro up, so he had Zoro's back on his chest. Sanji played with one of his nipples, not letting go off of his thick and hard cock. Sanji pounded Zoro while making sure, no part of Zoro felt lonely.  
Zoro's shivers, tears and almost out voice were all the proof Sanji needed to know that he was doing well. Both his hands and hips sped up to have them both reach the climax together and finally the release as well.  
Both of them landed down beside each other.  
"I thought you were going to make me regret, Shit Cook."  
Zoro panted.  
"I am going to, once you stop inciting me."  
"Inciting you?"  
Zoro feigned innocence.  
Sanji sat us as he leaned against the library wall.  
Zoro slowly and dramatically climbed up sitting in his lap, facing him.  
"What do you mean incite you?"  
Zoro grabbed his collar and played with Sanji's bangs.  
"Did I say incite me?"  
Sanji caressed his face.  
"I meant invite me."  
He smirked holding on to Zoro's chin.  
"Invite you where?"  
Zoro asked him smirking back still feigning innocence.  
Sanji pulled his face in and whispered in his ears.  
"Inside you."  
He nibbled on Zoro's earlobe.  
"Sh-Shut up, bastard. I'll kill you."  
Zoro blushed.  
"Just with different weapons."  
"What do you mean, Cook?"  
"You're going to kill me with you looks, your words, your smile, your laugh, your heart."  
"Geez, you're so cheesy, Shit Cook."  
Zoro couldn't help but blush even more.  
"But if it's to get this rosy glow perched on your beautiful cheeks, it's fine by me."  
Sanji whispered in his ears.  
"I thought you were only romantic with women, *Sanji*."  
"Ugh."  
Sanji groaned as soon as he heard his name.  
"What happened?"  
"My name from your mouth sounds so..."  
"So...?"  
"Like the forbidden fruit."  
"Forbidden fruit?"  
"You're not supposed to eat it, but once you get the taste-"  
Sanji pulled Zoro towards himself.  
"-you can never have enough."  
He whispered biting into Zoro's neck softly.  
"A taste so sinful-"  
Sanji's hands slipped Zoro's coat off his shoulders.  
"-the entire humanity-"  
Sanji's warm breath and a wet lick made Zoro's brain stop functioning.  
"-was damned to spend-"  
Zoro's hands grabbed Sanji's jacket getting it off of him.  
"-their lives on earth."  
Zoro continued unbuttoning his shirt as Sanji drew patterns on his back while whispering these sweet nothings into his ears.  
"A taste so sinful-"  
Sanji moved Zoro's shoulder having him instantly falter.  
"-it is worth damnening-"  
Sanji leaned over Zoro making him lie down on his back.  
"-the entire humanity over."  
Sanji kissed him.  
"Am I romantic enough for you now, Shitty Marimo?"  
Sanji continued holding down Zoro's hands.  
"You call that romantic? I'll show you romantic."  
Zoro picked Sanji up and placed him on the railing of the Sunny. He placed Sanji's hands behind his neck and carefully interlocked his hands behind the chef.  
"We can't have something fancy and royal like a castle, serenades sung, a grand ball to celebrate nothing, expensive clothes, walks in gardens or costly gifts... But what we have is much more than that. The sea, our home in the Sunny, a romantic dance on a lazy day, food that you've cooked, a walk on the beach when for once the Marines aren't chasing us, fights that we'll win together, holding hands tightly while running from all the Marines, quick kisses when no-one's looking, distracting you when you're cooking, pranks, wins and losses, each others blood, laughs and cries... What we have as pirates might not be what you had dreamt of in your fantasies, but it's so much more...real, and so much more worthy than empty greetings and heartless dances.  
We could lose our lives at any moment and no-one would have a problem with it. We aren't protected, even by the law. So, every moment we spend looking into each others eyes, talking to each other, making each other laugh, touching each other, kissing each other, making love to each other... Each of these moments mean so much more than hollow words and forced kisses.  
So, Shit Cook-"  
Zoro nuzzled his face into the blond's neck.  
"-let's live every moment we live-"  
Planting soft kisses along his neck.  
"-as us."  
He whispered.  
"I have finally figured it out, Marimo."  
"Huh? What exactly is it that you have figured out, Stupid Cook?"  
"You're in love with me. You're madly, truly and utterly helplessly in love with me, just as I am."  
Sanji said pulling him in for a kiss Zoro was more than happy to give him.

\----------------END------------------


End file.
